Flavor of Life
by matsujunchann
Summary: There she was, holding her ANBU mask smirking at him, knowing exactly how much it hurt his pride. Uchiha Sasuke, the solemn heir to a prestigious clan, serving under no one less than Haruno Sakura. Life couldn't get any worse... right?
1. Reality Bites

**Flavor of Life**

* * *

**Summary:** There she was, holding her ANBU mask smirking at him, knowing exactly how much it hurt his pride. Uchiha Sasuke, the solemn heir to a prestigious clan, serving under no one less than Haruno Sakura. Life couldn't get any worse.

* * *

_**There are good days and there are bad days, and this is one of them.**_

The final battle with the remaining Akatsuki and Madara was an extraordinary and surprising one that would forever be remembered. No one was expecting Sasuke to return with some strangers on his tail, looking like some lost puppies. So in the end, it was not just Naruto that faced Madara but Sasuke as well. The two old friends acknowledged each other with a short nod, a few insults and then finally launched themselves in a perfect partnership to take down the one who was threatening their home.

After the battle the two heroes had succumbed to their wounds and had fallen into some long weeks of coma. But neither was bitter about it as the major enemy of their story had finally fallen by their hand.

When they were finally back on their feet, they proceeded with helping (more like forced by Tsunade-sama) to rebuild the village that had been almost destroyed during the course of battle.

And now everyone was back home, trying to live a relatively normal life, training hard, patrolling, and returning to their missions in other to prepare themselves for the next Madara. Because no matter what there will always be someone, somewhere after some selfish, almighty goal.

Meanwhile, inside the Hokage tower, a handsome man of nineteen held his usual scowl on his face as he walked with grace and pride down the long hallway, his well-toned body covered with his ANBU uniform. Ignoring the many other shinobi, the red-eyed male strode past them, his long dark locks flowing behind him.

Upon reaching his destination, the male knocked before a loud yelp followed by curses made their way out of the door. Rolling his eyes, the male went on in without being invited, and upon entering he met with the usual sight.

The Hokage, who obviously had been asleep, was desperately trying to appear as if she had been working only to have everything be thrown into an even bigger mess.

"Hokage-Sama." Sasuke greeted as he glared at the blonde-haired woman who snorted in return, "What's with that look, Uchiha? I was in the middle of an important work." She snapped, making Sasuke roll his eyes in absolute exasperation.

Because she was already used to his superior air and no matter how many times she would beat him to a pulp, the superiority look wouldn't disappear, so she decided to let it go. Smirking, she looked up directly into his crimson eyes.

"Well, how did the mission go?" she asked, the sly smirk still tugging at the corner of her lips.

"We found no resistance or whatsoever." Sasuke replied, arching an elegant eyebrow. He was starting to feel somewhat uneasy. If there was someone in the entire world capable of making him shift uncomfortably was Tsunade.

"Is that so?" Tsunade leaned back on her chair, adopting a comfortable position, "Oh well… no matter. There is something more important that we need to discuss."

Sasuke knew exactly what she was going to say next. Ever since the Uchiha joined the ANBU, he was having some difficulties in adapting. Okay, maybe it was not really adapting, he just wasn't just cut out to obey to someone's orders. He was an Uchiha for crying out loud. He should be entrusted with his own team. He was more than ready for it.

Tsunade arched an amused eyebrow as she looked up at Sasuke's expression. She knew exactly what he was thinking and what he was doing. Purposely, making the ANBU captains dismiss him from their squads. Tche… who did this kid think he was dealing with?

With another defiant snort, Tsunade began to rummage through her carelessly thrown pile of files. With a loud, "Yoshh!!" she pulled out the one she was looking for. Smiling to herself, she threw it to the Uchiha.

Catching it with ease, he opened it only to find himself lost in the most breathtaking sea-green eyes. Blinking he looked at the picture and the information.

**Name:** Haruno, Sakura

**Age:** 18

**Occupation:** ANBU Captain. (Specialized in healing and genjutsu).

**Squad: **13th

**Members of 13th Squad:** Utada Makino, Hitori Soujiro, Tsukasa Kenjiro, Matsumoto Natsu.

Looking up, Sasuke face was marred with suspicion and annoyance, "What does Sakura have anything to do with my next mission?" He snapped.

Tsunade chuckled causing a shudder of displeasure and cold fear run down his spine, "You have been dismissed again. It's only natural that I move you to another ANBU squad."

Sasuke clenched his jaw. He was sure that something wrong was happening with his ears, "I beg your pardon?" Sasuke asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"That's right, Uchiha. No matter how hard you try to screw up your missions and no matter how many times you keep hospitalizing your fellow shinobi, I still won't let you have your own ANBU team." Tsunade sighed deeply, her honey eyes analyzing the now angered Uchiha, "The village… and I... we are very grateful to have you as a leaf shinobi, but as a Hokage, I don't think you're fit to lead… just yet."

Sasuke wanted to strangle the blonde-haired woman, he really did. How dare she? She didn't understand him at all.

"So that is why… I am moving you to Sakura's squad."

Wait a minute.

"What? You have got to be kidding." Sasuke snapped. If glares could kill, Tsunade would be drowning in her own blood right now.

"I guarantee you, Uchiha. This is not a joke." Tsunade arched a challenging eyebrow, "This is your chance to prove yourself to me. Six months, Uchiha. I give you six months to change or I will be obliged to banish you from the ANBU force."

"What about Ibiki's squad?" Sasuke questioned, his hand curving into a fist. There was no way in hell that he, Uchiha Sasuke would serve under Sakura's orders. That day would be the day when hell would freeze over.

* * *

Sakura sighed and dropped her white coat on the tall wooden chair. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She was beyond tired. Her legs felt incredibly heavy as though she had been carrying a large rock on her back.

There was a sudden knock on the door making her sigh in irritation. She had just arrived from a long painful mission! Why couldn't she just be left the hell alone?

"Haruno-sempai, there is someone here to see you," a soft female voice called out.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Tell Naruto that I'll be right there."

"Ano… it's not Naruto-kun…"

This perked the pink-haired girl interest. Normally the blond-haired boy would always come to pay her a visit as soon as she arrived to the village.

"Then tell whoever it is-" Sakura was suddenly interrupted.

"Please sir! You mustn't-"

"Just be quiet, woman."

Sakura eyes widened at the familiar voice. Her heart jolted slightly as she watched the door knob move.

"Sakura."

The cold voice echoed inside the room and rang over and over inside her head. Her green eyes quietly gazed at the tall man in front of her. Red eyes watched her intently and his lips were pressed together in a subtle pout. He was carrying a letter in his hand.

"Sasuke." Sakura replied somewhat shakily. She hadn't seen him ever since he had left the hospital after the ferocious final battle.

He looked different. His hair was longer and reached his shoulders. His pale skin was now a little tad tanner.

"What brings you here?" Sakura asked, finally breaking the ice cold silence.

Not bothering to reply, Sasuke simply extended his hand. The pink-haired girl raised a skeptical eyebrow as she looked at the letter, noticing the Hokage seal.

"What is this?" She asked as she opened the letter.

While she unfolded the piece of paper, Sasuke could see the many expressions on her face. At first, Sakura looked quite shocked, then confused, and then what intrigued him the most was the half disgusted look that briefly took over her pale features.

A simple "Oh," was all that Sakura said after finishing reading the letter.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows; he was clearly expecting more than a simple "oh."

Looking up to the dark-haired boy, Sakura couldn't help but to smirk at the awkward situation in her hands.

"That settles it then, ne? Welcome aboard, Uchiha."

It was only six months, he repeated over and over again. Sasuke inhaled deeply, refraining himself to snap at his new captain. His stomach lurched. Oh god. Sakura… his new captain. He was going to get laughed at. Oh well, at least things couldn't get any worse than this.

"Oh, one more thing…" Sakura added as she signed the letter, a cunning smirk decorating her features, "Please cut your hair."

* * *

Author Note: Ookay! So this idea has been in my head for quite a while. I hope you like it and please please let me know what you think. It only takes some seconds of your precious time.

Thanks for reading!


	2. The 13th Squad

**Flavor of Life**

By MatsuJun-chan

* * *

**There are two kinds of weakness, that which breaks and that which bends.**

"Ehhh!? Sasuke-teme is in your team? No way!" Naruto exclaimed. His mouth was wide open offering Sakura a nasty view of the still intact piece of food.

"Yes, Sasuke is in my team." She said after a long sigh, darting her eyes away from the loud chewing blond-haired boy, "I still have no idea what Tsunade-sama was thinking. I tried to figure out what could possibly be but- it seems he keeps getting expelled from other ANBU teams due to misconduct."

"Why don't you just let me talk to him? It's time to stop with his bastardly arrogantly ways!" said Naruto, in a low, fierce voice. He sighed, narrowed his eyes and pointed his chopsticks at Sakura, "Let me know if he acts like a total ass. If he does," Naruto grinned naughtily, "I'll knock some sense into him… with my fists of course…"

Sakura leaned back on her chair, her green eyes set on the chopsticks, "Tche… don't worry about it. It'll be fine." Sakura replied untruthfully, "and stop waving your chopsticks like that," she added, faking her usual scowl.

Naruto glanced at the pink-haired girl and grinned sheepishly, "Alright alright," he conceded, "I won't interfere." Sakura nodded, relief was visible all across her face.

"So…" Sakura smiled softly, glad that she had the chance to change subject, "how is Hinata?"

Sakura never really had the chance to enjoy her short stay at Konoha. Ever since she joined the ANBU and was promoted to a Captain, she was always busy with politics and missions. She missed home. She missed Naruto the most. It was hard at first to adapt to a new team, to new people. Even though, she was in charge of an ANBU team, she could never forget the time she spent with her old team.

Naruto looked at the contents of his food and frowned, "I don't know anymore."

Sakura arched a surprised eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… just this morning, everything was fine. We had breakfast together and nothing seemed wrong and then all of a sudden she starts crying! Claiming she didn't want the pancakes and wanted my cereals instead. So when I gave her my cereals, she pushed away the bowl and started to cry again. Weird, ne!?" Naruto asked, placing his chopsticks down.

There was a sudden explosion of choking and retching, plus a good deal of thumping. Sakura, after swallowing her food, shot an 'are you stupid look' at Naruto. Holding her bottle of water, she couldn't help but to smile slightly. Naruto was still as clueless as ever.

"Haruno-san." A new mellow and pleasant voice echoed from behind her. Naruto scoffed and crossed his arms around his chest; an angry and disappointed look decorated his whiskered features.

_I__'__m sorry! _Sakura mouthed at Naruto, who rolled his eyes in sheer annoyance. The pink-haired girl sighed softly, knowing Naruto was just upset that she had to leave again.

Turning around, Sakura looked at the ANBU masked figure, "Yes?"

"The Hokage requests your immediate presence." The ANBU replied, before disappearing into a mass of clouds.

"Of course, she does." Sakura spat sarcastically. She was starting to lose her patience with Tsunade's little games. It was obvious that the blonde-haired woman was up to no good by placing Sasuke in her team.

"But you just arrived! You can't possibly leave!" Naruto exclaimed, standing up at the same time as Sakura.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Sakura added as she got a hold of her purse, "I promise I will make it up to you!"

Naruto let out a frustrated groan. "I just don't understand it! Why did you even join the ANBU? Is it because Sasuke-teme? He didn't even join team seven!"

"Don't be silly, Naruto." Sakura said while giving him a disapproving look, "You know perfectly well why I joined."

"I'm sorry Sakura; it's just that I can't bear to see you like this. I know you say that this is what you want and that you're fine with it, but I'm not. You look... miserable" Naruto shifted uncomfortably and Sakura was left to marvel at how mature and cruel his statement sounded.

She gripped his hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"We're worried about you, Hinata and I both are."

"Idiots." She whispered, forcing a smile, "I'm fine!" she exclaimed too loudly making other people look at their way, "I'll make sure to be back in time to help Hinata with the baby!"

Sakura smiled and waved one last time, before she was lost in the crowd.

Naruto blinked a couple of times, wondering why on earth would Sakura want to help Hinata with the baby. What baby? Hinata didn't—oh wait… shit.

"Hey dickless."

Naruto didn't move. He just continued to look at the moving crowd, listening to his heartbeat timbre echo inside his head like one thousand of drums.

"I'm going to be a father." Naruto said, his ears turning bright red.

Sai raised his eyebrows, his usual stiff expression quickly changed to a completely stunned one.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! HEY!" Naruto yelled, startling a few citizens as he ran up to them shaking them and laughing, "Me… a father can you actually believe it?!"

* * *

Sakura stuffed her hands deeper into the pockets of her coat, tucking her chin into a fluffy dark green scarf as she wound her way through what was left of the early evening crowds of the main marketplace. The cold didn't really bother her, of course, but dressing for the weather was a convenient way to stay low profile when out around town.

The Market was still a subdued bustle of activity as the shopkeepers finished closing up their stalls, packing away their wares for another week. The air smelled pleasantly of pine, cinnamon, and incense, the streets awash in that feeling of conviviality that exists around the holidays. So many people each secure in their own safe little worlds, she thought, and I walk among them, a complete stranger that ensures their protection.

She shuddered, trying to banish the thought of the war massacre from her mind. She'd seen destruction before, and caused more than her share to be sure, but the war… the faces of the innocent people dying in front of her, dying in her hands, still haunted her. The endless whispers… always calling her weak was too much for her to handle.

Suddenly the faces around her began to take on darker shadows, their expressions menacing instead of merry. Everywhere she looked, they seemed to leer at her, sneering at her confusion. The crush of people was suffocating, the smells in the air cloying and thick. She needed to get out, needed to get away. Shoving past a young woman with an armload of flowers, she pushed out of the market onto the sidewalk.

A spattering of cold wind-blown rain whipped her coat around her knees as she forced herself to keep to a steady walk, and she held her eyes on the cracked sidewalk beneath her, willing the rest of the world to ignore the nondescript girl in the long coat. Thankfully, they did so – another desperate lost soul was hardly an uncommon sight in Southeast of the new rebuilt Konoha.

Eventually she looked up and surveyed her surroundings. Unbidden, her feet had carried her to the usual meeting point. Her green eyes stopped on the four individuals standing in front of her, a warm smile ready in their lips.

"Hey!" Sakura added with a fake cheerful tone as she walked up to them, "Sorry about this. We didn't even get to stay one day-"

"No problem boss!" Natsu, an orange-haired boy exclaimed enthusiastically, "Is it true boss?" he asked, straightening himself, while the others shifted uncomfortably, "is it true that the Uchiha will be joining us?"

Slightly taken back, Sakura hesitated, "Well… those were the orders of the Hokage, so yes. He will be joining us."

"Really?" Makino, a dark-blue haired woman chimed in, her blue eyes sparkling with keenness, "Woah… Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Man…" Soujiro said with an exasperated tone, "This will be a pain in the ass. He was under my brother's squad and almost killed Hitoshi-san because according to the Uchiha, Hitoshi looked at him the wrong way."

Sakura looked at the bald man and faked a smile, "Maybe he really was provoked." She said, doubting her own words.

"How long are we going to stay here waiting for our highness to arrive?" Kenjiro, the sarcastic one asked after a long sigh.

"Yeah… I'm sure he did get the message." Natsu added, yawning loudly.

"All of us are here got it. So of course he fucking got the message." Soujiro interjected, his thin lips forming a subtle pout.

Sakura inhaled deeply. Things were about to get ugly. Her team, the 13th squad was known to be ruthless when it came to new members. When Sakura was promoted, replacing their previous captain that had decided to retire, none of them accepted the idea that easily. She had suffered her share, trying to make those four individuals to accept her.

"I'm sure he has almighty things that need to be taken care of before he leaves." Kenjiro said, smirking.

"Are you talking about the ugly red-haired girl? What's her name?" Natsu questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Karin." Sakura replied at the same time she pulled her long hair into a firm ponytail. She clenched her jaw as her teammates carried on talking. Karin was a soft spot that Sakura still didn't learn how to deal with. The red-haired girl was one of the reasons why she decided to join the ANBU.

"Yeah that's it." Soujiro said, nodding, "A fantastic healer, they say."

"Ohhh, she's the one in charge of the hospital, isn't she?" Makino asked.

"Who cares." Kenjiro intervened, "She's not even a leaf shinobi. Just because she tagged along with the Uchiha, everyone accepted her with open arms. A bunch of idiots, all of 'em."

Sakura was still looking extremely uncomfortable when Kenjiro suddenly winked at her. She smiled softly. He had been the first to acknowledge her leading abilities and he acted like a second leader whenever she was not around. He was also the one who probably understood her the most.

A sudden silence followed after the sound of soft slow footsteps. Everyone turned around to look at the newcomer. Sakura crossed her arms around her chest; her dark green scarf and pink hair flowing behind her. Her lips parted a little as she looked at his new hair cut. His long beautiful hair was gone. His cut sent cold shivers down her spine. She felt as if she was staring at the same Sasuke she saw years ago when he returned home.

Sasuke dark eyes stopped on each individual, his features showing no emotion or whatsoever. He eyed the short girl with blue hair. Utada Makino, a perfect killing machine. Specialized in martial arts, she was an expert with chakra control and handling all kind of weapons.

His gaze stopped on the bald man, Hitori Soujiro. He was highly trained to track the enemy down. Soujiro possessed an excellent knowledge of all kind of geographic factors, people call him the Map.

Next, was Matsumoto Natsu. Sasuke clenched his jaw as he looked at the spiky orange-haired boy. He was the youngest ANBU member ever since his brother, Itachi. Natsu was a known prodigy that had the odd ability to penetrate the enemy mind, manipulating them, driving them to pure madness.

And at last, Tsukasa Kenjiro. Sasuke couldn't find any information on the latter.

"You're late." Sakura spoke, breaking the ice cold silence.

Sasuke darted his inquisitive gaze toward Sakura. Her arms were crossed around her chest, her green eyes staring intently at his. Nothing in her pale features gave away any possible emotion for him to read. Sasuke arched an amused eyebrow. Sakura had learned to mask her emotions well.

"I was busy… cutting my hair." Sasuke said, knowing his answer was nothing but a small mocking commentary to her previous order.

"Busy cutting his hair…" Natsu retorted, narrowing his eyes. "Is this guy for real?"

Sakura raised an elegant pink eyebrow. Her blank expression slowly dissipated away, a smile now clearly visible.

"It suits you," said Sakura quietly, and Sasuke shot her a look that was both furtive and challenging, "Ne, everyone. Please give Sasuke your belongings; he will be carrying them for us."

Sasuke straightened himself and caught with ease the heavy backpack that was thrown at him from his left. His dark eyes never once faltered from her captivating furious ones.

* * *

Sasuke ran along, avoiding with ease the thorny branches. His red eyes stared straight ahead, watching the five figures. They ran with ease, the weight of their belongings gone. This was ridiculous. Sasuke thought as he readjusted one of the backpacks on his back. This was beyond ridiculous! Didn't they know who they are dealing with? Uchiha Sasuke! He was the very same Uchiha that fought in order to protect the country of fire.

His eyes stopped on the laughing pink-haired girl. She looked so different from the annoying little girl he knew. Sure, she still was annoying but this was on a whole new different level. He didn't understand her at all. He couldn't tell what she was thinking anymore and that was frustrating.

Ever since the final battle, her usual bright green eyes, the very same eyes that would look up at him sparkling, were gone. The annoying girl that would run to his hospital room to make sure he was alright was gone. Instead she ran to _his_ room. Naruto's room. And he would hear them, laughing, celebrating together.

"How long will it take to get there?" Sakura asked, her green eyes stopping on Soujiro.

"More or less a week." Soujiro replied, grinning, "It will be a fun week."

"It sure will." Natsu added, nodding, "I can't wait to see what he can do."

"There won't be any fights." Sakura said, glaring at the two of them, "I mean it. I won't care who started it…"

"Relax!" Natsu said, waving his hand, "We're not going to do anything."

Makino snorted, "Knowing you two, you already have something planned."

"He is really slow, isn't he? I expected something else from the great Uchiha." Kenjiro said, smirking.

Sakura eye twitched violently. Those idiots really were asking for a fight. Stopping abruptly, she turned around and stomped her foot on the ground.

Sasuke was still a little behind. All of them stopped around Sakura, trading knowing looks. Makino smirked; Natsu pressed his lips tight, trying not to laugh. Kenjiro adopted an indifferent look while Soujiro launched a challenging look at the delayed Uchiha.

The red eyed male finally escaped from the incredibly tall bushes and stepped into a clear field. He eyed the little group in front of them and groaned inwardly. He walked toward them and mercilessly threw their belongings onto the floor.

Sakura arched an unimpressed eyebrow, "What's the matter Uchiha? Can't keep up?"

Sasuke blinked. Did he just hear correctly? "What?" he hissed, his cheeks were starting to grow hot.

"If you can't keep up with us, just say so." Sakura added, readjusting her messy pony-tail, not bothering to look at his stunned face, "We'll camp here for the night."

Sasuke stood still while everyone unpacked and prepared to camp. He still couldn't believe his ears. Was she fucking screwing with him?

Of course he could keep up! He could run for miles, for days if necessary!

"Makino, take the first shift."

"Hai."

* * *

Strong and ice cold wind whistled and blew angry words into the dark raining night. Lightning lit up the sky as several thunders roared up above, showing for brief instants one garden of corpses stretched on for miles, a sea of lifeless eyes.

A lone figure stood among the dead looking up at the dark sky. The heavy rain matted her pink hair to her skull and soaked her clothes through. Her usual bright and energetic green eyes were red from crying and her face tearstained. The pouring rain and the roars from above hushed her loud sobs as if they too were crying, mourning at the same time.

Sakura lowered her head and glanced at the body in front of her. Tears fell more freely and this time neither the crying skies nor the wind could muffle her agonizing, heartbreaking and soul scattering scream.

She fell to her knees on the muddy bloodied soil, her hands grasped bits of dirt and her fingernails cracked at the brute strength. She shook her head as she tried to call out his name in vain. Her throat felt bone-dry, unused. It burned at every breath she took and the little air she could drain pierced her lungs like one thousand of knives.

She shivered as she stared at the body lying on the ground in front of her, red liquid spilling from his wounds.

Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

Sasuke looked up to the bright stars of the dark sky. He had traded place with the blue-haired girl. It was not like he was going to be able to sleep anyway. His eyes darted toward the lying pink-haired girl one more time. She shivered and pulled herself into a ball, curls of pink falling across her face as she squeezed her eyes against the dark.

Sakura looked like she was having a dream of some sorts. Sasuke was suddenly startled when he saw a shadow move toward her. Switching his dark eyes to a red color he could distinguish the orange-haired kid. He sat down next to Sakura and caressed her face.

Sasuke eyes widened slightly. He didn't know what to think of it.

The Uchiha was suddenly caught off guard when Sakura bolted upright, sweat now evident on her pale skin. His heart jolted and an uncomfortable cold feeling ran down his spine as he stared at her frightening features.

Sakura sat; her blurry gaze met his tall standing silhouette. She could feel something warm against her left side but paid no mind to it. Heart pounding, she squinted into the dark. A scream stopped cold in her throat when she saw him.

"Sakura-san, are you alright?"

Sakura could hear Natsu's voice play in the back of her mind, yet she couldn't scurry her attention away from Sasuke's prying stare.

Sasuke was the first to break eye contact. Gritting his teeth together, he turned his back on the pink-haired girl. He just had seen her displaying a moment of weakness. Where was the superior feeling? Why wasn't his self-being feeling completely satisfied?

Stupid woman.

* * *

**Author Note**

**Oh my god! Nine reviews on my first chapter. I know it's not much but it made me dance in my chair (while recieving some wondering looks from my family). So first I want to thank each one of you that has reviewed! It really made my day.**

**This chapter was written during class while listening to Utada Hikaru. You should all check her song. It's in japanese but the lyrics are incredibly beautiful. The song name (shockers!) is called flavor of life. **

**So Arigatou! And please keep reviewing. I want to know what do you think of this chapter, mainly about the OC' characters.**

**Love,**

**MatsuJun-chan **


	3. A small conflict

**Flavor of Life**

* * *

"_Life's disappointments are harder to take when you don't know any swear words."_

* * *

It had to be the coldest night ever; the wind was irate and kept hissing into the gelid air forcing the trees leaves to dance along. The sky was dark and the usual shining stars took cover behind the enormous grey clouds. Green bright eyes stared directly at the sky trying to spot at least one little star. Sighing in defeat, Sakura adjusted her long coat to her slender body. She could hear them in the distance, whispering and giggling. Her heart staggered. Oh, how she wished she could be like them, to be able to sit down and laugh away. Sighing, she looked down at the piece of parchment she was holding. A new order had just arrived.

Looking over her shoulder, her gaze fell on the quiet raven-haired boy. Sasuke was sitting on the other end of the campfire, keeping his distance from the others. As if sensing her gaze on him, he looked up to meet her captivating mysterious eyes. Sakura inhaled deeply as her gaze met his intensive prying ones. His lightly tanned features showed no emotion but she knew exactly what he was feeling. Sasuke was trying his very best not to turn his back on them and return to Konoha. He was and had always been stubborn in keeping his pride intact.

"Hey Uchiha!" Natsu's screeching voice echoed loudly through the clearing field, "are you sure you don't want to eat?" he asked waving a piece of meat.

Sasuke was the first to break the eye contact. He turned his head toward left to stare at the orange-haired boy.

"Maybe it doesn't fit his exquisite taste," said Kenjiro before wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"We have a new mission," said Sakura as she turned around to face the group. She sighed deeply, stepping closer to the fire.

"What d'ya mean a new mission?" Soujiro asked, looking somewhat disappointed.

"It seems the 6th squad took over our mission and now we are stuck with this." Sakura threw the parchment at Soujiro who caught it with ease.

Everyone's attention fell on the bald man. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in sheer displeasure. Their previous mission was to escort the Feudal Lord back to the country of Fire, which meant that it was a simple and fast mission to accomplish.

"Well?" Makino snapped, stealing the parchment from Soujiro's hands. Her eyes widened slightly and her lips formed a subtle 'O'.

"We are heading to Rain Country," said Sakura kicking some dirt into the fire until the small flames fizzled out, "start packing everyone."

Sasuke gritted his teeth together as everyone stood up, obeying the pink-haired girl orders without questioning what and why exactly they were going to the Rain Country. Groaning, Sasuke finally stood up and held Sakura's arm before she could walk away.

Sakura froze in her spot as his cold fingers touched her skin. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes stopped on his hand. Sakura's brows rose, "Is something wrong, Uchiha?"

Sasuke winced inwardly at the harsh cold tone of her voice. For some reason it was highly uncharacteristic of her, "I want to know why we are heading to the Rain Country." He spoke quietly, ignoring the others skeptical looks.

The ANBU captain yanked her arm away from his cold touch. "Patience is a virtue, Uchiha," Sakura green eyes shone with a frightening new glimmer that he had never seen before. "I'm your captain," there was a significant pause enough to make the air between them heavier than mountains, "If I haven't told you the contents of this mission it's because it's not necessary for you to know."

Sasuke felt as though he had just been slapped across the face.

"Here boss!" the prodigy orange-haired kid, threw something at Sakura. The pink-haired girl didn't even flinch. She lifted her arm and caught it. Sasuke dark eyes looked at the white mask in her hand. It resembled a white tiger. There she was, Haruno Sakura, the girl who used to be the team seven weakest link. She was now a fully-grown up successful and famous kunoichi with an ANBU mask in her hands. A devious smirk decorated her pale beautiful features as something inside her celebrated. She had just realized something. She had the power to make the great Uchiha go on his knees if necessary.

She knew how much in deep trouble he was. This was his last chance and he couldn't afford to screw it up. Raising an elegant eyebrow, her smirk grew wider, "Are we clear?"

Sasuke stiffened, his hands curved into fists. His dark eyes glared at the snobby woman in front of him. He wanted nothing but to teach her a lesson. He knew Sakura was not the same crying little girl he left behind but he had no idea she was this bitchy.

"Oh, we are definitely clear." Sasuke replied, giving her a smirk of his own.

Sakura swiftly turned around, her long pink-hair billowing after her.

He would show her. He was going to show every single one of them how useless they were in comparison with his skills. Rain Country, he thought, it was in a middle of yet another civil war. Those idiots were clearly going to need him to handle future possible battles. Snorting, Sasuke bent down to pick his belongings. He would make them beg for him to help them and then he would make sure to humiliate Sakura. No one makes a fool out of him and gets away to tell the tale.

"I know what you are thinking."

Sasuke jerked his head toward the blue-haired female. Makino smiled nervously as she looked directly at Sasuke's eyes. She fidgeted her foot on the ground and tried to keep her gaze steady.

"Is that so?" Sasuke questioned, adjusting his backpack on his back.

"Yeah," said Makino softly, quickly looking around to see if someone was paying attention, "You are thinking of a way to get back at her, aren't you?"

Sasuke eyes paused on the short blue-haired girl once again. He raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "Mind your own business."

Makino rolled her eyes at his rudeness, "I'm serious, Uchiha. I don't know much about what happened between you and Sakura-sempai but she's a great leader and it would be for the best if you just stood back and let us do our work. It's just for six months, ne? So play nice for six months and then you are free. Isn't it that what you want?"

Sasuke sneered and walked past Makino without saying a word. A great leader… Hah! That was something hard to believe.

* * *

The wind swept across the tall trees, the leaves dancing along in a fantastical dervish. On the clammy ground, the fallen splattered leaves seemed to rise upwards, taken against their will in eddying whirlwinds, the faint light of the moon glimmered by short moments the path ahead, before it was lost in the oppressive darkness that the clouds above supplied.

A faint stirring on the muddy path broke through the soft moans of the wind and two masked figures stepped forwards into the warmth of the moonlight. The white vest and the dark pants, plus the mask on their face and the tattoo on their upper arm deceived no one. One of the mask illustrations resembled an owl and the other mask resembled a vulture.

The one wearing the owl looking mask was clearly a female; it was obvious by her long curly blond-hair and the slender shape of her body. Her partner, the vulture looking mask had short blond hair and walked behind her. Every now and then he looked around their surroundings making sure that they hadn't been followed. They suddenly came to a stop staring at the clearing field in expectation. The female ANBU raised a gloved hand to one of her white vest pocket and pulled out a sealed scroll. Then in a single, fluid movement, she knelt down on the weathered grass, lowering her head forward, as though in a display of subjugation to the upcoming storm.

For a while she rested, her body trembling with nerves or simply from the gelid cold that reached her bones. Nevertheless, through it all she remained impassive, her slender frame impervious and resilient, utterly majestic. In addition, it was something expected from an ANBU.

Her partner watched her in silence. His senses still alert to what was around them, trying to feel something, a step, a whisper, anything that would immediately tell him that someone had seen them or if someone was there hidden somewhere. He remained firm as a stone, a statue, purely focused on keeping his guard up.

Small droplets of rain greeted them at the same time. Their heads jerked toward each other. The blonde-haired female nodded her head at something unsaid between them. Quickly she opened the scroll, her hands joined together in a simple and singular hand seal and she held her breathe as she watched in both surprise and fear as the word NORTH slowly appeared in the blank scroll.

The male ANBU nodded quietly as she swiftly stood up and destroyed the scroll. Without anything needed to be said, they both walked toward the dense forest ignoring the heavy rain. An incredible loud lightening roared from the sky and illuminated the dark forest for a brief second. It seemed as though the skies were telling them not to go any further.

But they never did falter, the male ANBU would simply not abandon his partner and she seemed resolute in going further. He could see it though, the slim hesitation in her trek, the slim hesitation on her irregular breathing. He was about to say something, to ask her once again if she was sure. However, before any word could escape his lips, he noticed them. He could see him.

They both stopped, the female and male ANBU and stared ahead.

There he was, right in the middle. Beside him, stood two other ANBU, their mask were blank, probably to hide their identity. Nothing on them gave away their intentions. A closer look told them that there was more, hidden between the trees, taking advantage of the darkness and of the rain.

They shifted their attention to the figure that was standing in the middle. The bandages that covered half of his face, the cross scar right in his chin, the walking stick in his hand supporting him. The blond-haired ANBU wondered why he insisted in leaning to it. He was now fully aware that the man did not need it.

The blonde-haired female bowed respectful and she waited for her partner to do the same. The male ANBU suppressed a displeasured growl and bowed his head too.

"Danzou-sama," greeted the female ANBU, her voice trembling.

It seemed as though time had stopped, suspended on the impenetrable silence that fell between them. Danzou looked apprehensively at the male ANBU clearly showing how displeasured he was by the new and unexpected company.

The blonde-haired woman paid no notice or if she did, she simply chose not to. Her head rose to Danzou's eyes level.

"Well? What do you have to tell me?" asked Danzou. His voice was raspy and cold. Scorn and impatience filled in it.

"Danzou-sama…" the female ANBU started, "The 13th Squad is on its way to the Rain Country. It seems that the Hokage's apprentice, Haruno Sakura is the leader."

"Haruno Sakura is it?" Danzou asked quietly, "She won't pose as a threat. Either way we should take the necessary measures… we can't have Konoha interfere with our work in the Rain Country. Not now."

"Danzou-sama…" the female ANBU started, "there is something else you should know…" she paused, and discreetly spared a worried look at her partner, "It seems like the Uchiha is tagging along."

"The Uchiha?" asked Danzou, his knuckles became white as he pressed his hold on the walking stick. "Interesting…" Danzou muttered quietly while he weighted the information in his head, "Whatever it happens, I want the Uchiha boy alive."

The two ANBU nins stared at each other for a brief second before returning their attention to Danzou.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"We're here," said Soujiro as he came to a sudden halt, "the Rain Country."

There was a long silence as everyone contemplated the terrible sight. Sakura lips parted slightly, her green orbs widening as she looked at her surroundings. At first, it was hard to see what ahead of them was because of the dark fog, but once their eyes adjusted it was as if they were looking at something from another world.

Makino hand covered her mouth as she stared at the destroyed buildings, some of them still burning down. There were few people aimlessly scurrying around the detritus. The shocking, frightening look on their faces was enough to know what exactly happened.

The young prodigy unconsciously held into Sasuke's sleeve, "Why are they fighting among themselves?"

Sasuke looked down at the orange-haired boy and pushed him away, "Because there is no one to restore order. Without a leader a country is bound to collapse."

Sakura softly shook her head. Her heart was pounding strongly against her chest. She knew what was currently happening in the Rain Country but she had never thought that things were at this high scale of destruction.

"Alright," Sakura finally spoke, catching everyone's attention, "You are all aware of our mission here." Sasuke clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "We will wait until it gets dark. I don't want any citizen to notice us."

Everyone nodded except Sasuke. He wasn't even listening to what she was saying. He could see her lips moving but he was too angered to actually listen. He didn't know anything at all! For how long was she going to keep him in the dark? This was ridiculous. What she was doing was childish and irresponsible.

"Sakura."

"Sakura-san, I think once we've acquired it, we should go separate ways." Kenjiro added, stepping to the left cutting off Sasuke's view.

The Uchiha eye twitched violently. He was seriously going to lose his mind.

"Separate ways?" Sakura asked, her green orbs dancing between her teammates, "I don't know…"

"It is the best procedure to take," Soujiro nodded, giving the pink-haired girl some reassurance.

"This is ridiculous," said Sasuke in a fierce low voice. He extended a hand toward Kenjiro's shoulder and pushed him out of the way. Stepping forward, his dark eyes quickly transformed into a shade of red.

Sakura raised her chin and darted her eyes directly into his. She was not afraid.

"This is ridiculous and you know it. What if something happens? Have you thought about that? A good Captain never leaves someone out in the dark. Everyone knows how irresponsible that is. It can even ruin the whole mission."

The pink-haired girl inhaled deeply. He was right. She hated to admit it but she really was being childish. Sighing, she turned her head away from his crimson eyes, "We are going to secure the forbidden Rain scrolls and take them to safety."

Sasuke snorted, "Secure. That is a nice theft synonym."

"We are not stealing it." Makino intervened, glaring at the dark-haired male, "We are keeping it safe away from the wrong hands. The scrolls cannot stay unprotected in the middle of a civil war."

"It's our duty to secure the scrolls until a new order is restored." Sakura added after a long sigh, "I'll be scouting the area; we'll be leaving when night falls."

"I'll go with you," said Makino, disappearing right after the pink-haired girl.

Sasuke took a deep breath and turned around to find the three other males staring directly at him as though a second head had grown out of his body. Natsu sighed deeply and turned his back on the Uchiha, so did the others. Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. It's not like he needs them. The lots of them were useless. They had trash written all over their faces.

Soujiro sits down on the rocky ground and the other imitates him. The bald, dark-skinned man reached for his backpack and retrieved a small old map, "We're here."

"It seems like we are still far from the secret grounds." Kenjiro replied, leaning forward to take a good look on the map.

Natsu scratched his belly while staring at the older men.

Sasuke inhaled deeply as Tsunade words played inside his head over and over again. It was just for six months. Six months was nothing. He could do it. Nodding to himself in a reassuring way, the Uchiha slowly dragged himself toward the others.

"See this?" Soujiro asked, pointing at what seemed to be the main square of the village, "This is our destination."

Natsu eyes widened, realization finally dawning on him, "Ehhh? But that's like the center of the village. We will be easily seen and cornered by some possible enemy or even be caught in the middle of some internal fight."

Sasuke looked down at the orange-haired boy. Even though he was quite younger, he wasn't stupid at all. Sure, he did possess a bratty look and could be rather loud and immature at times, but he was indeed ANBU material.

"It doesn't matter. Even if we take other routes the chances to be seen or come across some resistance are pretty the same." Soujiro replied, tapping his finger on the large square, "We should head toward North."

"That's plain idiotic," said Sasuke as he looked down at the ridiculous old map. Crossing his arms around his chest, he darted his gaze toward Soujiro, "See that dark perpendicular lines across the roads?"

"Yeah?" Soujiro asked, clenching his jaw.

Kenjiro arched an amused eyebrow as he stared at both of them. The Uchiha was looking extremely calm while on the other hand Soujiro was somewhat agitated. The bald man hated to be interrupted.

"That map is obviously old," Sasuke's voice was loud and clear, "take a good look at your left."

Soujiro looked down at the map. His eye furrowed and a deep frown took over his features, "Sewers?"

"Yeah, the sewers." Sasuke replied with a bored tone, "It's simpler and quicker."

"The sewers." Soujiro replied mockingly as he looked up at Sasuke, "are you fucking kidding me?"

Natsu grinned and leaned back, placing himself in a comfortable position. Kenjiro rolled his eyes and took the map into his hands.

"Which part did it sound like a joke to you?" Sasuke questioned, narrowing his eyes. That guy was a total ass.

"The sewers are probably gone by now. Do you realize where you are? This is a complete destroyed country. Half of that map is probably gone or changed by now." Soujiro retorted, standing up to meet Sasuke's level.

The Uchiha arched an amused eyebrow and smirked, "Then why didn't you bring a new map with you?"

"Oh boy." Kenjiro whispered, bringing the map close to his face, ignoring the two men glaring at each other.

"Ne, this gonna be fun." Natsu whispered back, his eyes fixed on the two tall men, eagerly waiting for something to happen.

* * *

"He's a complete idiot! Did you see the smug look on his idiotic face? Who does he think it is? I just wish I could punch his stupid face over and over again until he can no longer move a single facial muscle!" Sakura gritted her teeth, clenching her hands into fists. Green eyes glared into thin air.

Makino hand covered her mouth to suppress her laugher. Sakura sighed, jerking her head toward the blue-haired girl. Looking at the entertaining look on Makino's face she couldn't help but to smile a little. She really was overreacting. But it was his entire fault! He annoyed her immensely. What was the deal with his sharingan? Did he really think that would intimidate her? What a loser! She was an ANBU captain for a reason. Tche…

"Ohhhh! Good one!"

Both Sakura and Makino stopped in their tracks, their eyes roaming toward the sound of Natsu's enthusiastic voice.

"I said it's enough." Kenjiro's voice echoed in the air with a frightening angered tone that clearly told the two girls that something was wrong.

Inhaling deeply, Sakura dashed forward in a furious flash. Makino blinked at the pink-haired girl speed.

Avoiding the tall bushes and the pointy branches, Sakura jumped to the right then to the left, annoyed at the stupid maze ahead of her blocking the way, she concentrated chakra in her feet. With an effortless acrobatic movement, she jumped up onto a strong tree branch. She stopped and looked down at the small clearing.

Her lips parted at the scene in front of her. Soujiro and Sasuke were on each other necks. Literally.

Soujiro blocked a fierce kick with his bare hands but wasn't fast enough to block the following one. Sakura watched in pure awe at how graceful the dark-haired boy looked while he fought. It was as if he was born to be a warrior. The movements were so fluid, so natural. Soujiro didn't doge the following attack either. Sasuke was just way faster.

Swallowing dry, she jumped and landed on the ground making no sound. Narrowing her eyes, she walked with firm determination toward the two men.

Natsu who had been cheering and inciting the fight went mute as soon as his field of vision was greeted with the sight of a furious pink-haired girl. Kenjiro sighed and resumed to look back at the map. It didn't matter if he already knew it by heart. He didn't want to see what was going to happen next.

They didn't even notice her approaching them. They only stopped for some mere seconds, slightly taken back when a blur of pink was suddenly between them, "IDIOTS!" Sakura yelled. Before they could even react, she took a hold of their arms and yanked them close to her. Groaning, she freed them and with two fast movements she placed her hands on their chests. At that very moment everything stopped. The two men were immobilized, looking down at the pink-haired girl, her ANBU mask swinging in her neck.

"Sakura-san-"

Sakura jerked her head toward Sasuke. Dark eyes met vibrant furious green ones.

Blue chakra was suddenly projected from her hands, the palms in contact with their chest emitted small waves of chakra sending them across the field in opposite directions from each other.

"Idiots." She whispered, lowering her head, "Idiots…" she repeated more softly. Then she turned her back on the spectators.

Sasuke remained on the floor while Soujiro quickly stood up. He looked at her retreating back in amazement. How the hell did she do that?

"We're supposed to work as a team." Sakura voice echoed behind her. She couldn't turn to look at them not when tears were about to swell, "This is a team, Sasuke."

Sasuke eyes never left her back. There was no expression on his face.

"I don't know if you remember… or if you even got to comprehend what lies behind the meaning of working together, of being in a team… just this once… try not to destroy _my_ team, _again_."

There was a long and uncomfortable silence. Sakura straightened herself.

_This is not the time to get emotional!_ She repeated, feeling a little relieved that she did not cry.

Even though those words cut right through him like a sharp knife, Sasuke said nothing.

* * *

**Author Note**

**In this chapter I wanted to focus more on how Sakura relates with her team and how her team is still somewhat reluctant about Sasuke. **

**Thank you all for reading. I hope this chapter did not disappoint you and I would love, like always, to hear from you. So please drop me a review!**


	4. The Unexpected

**Flavor of Life**

By MatsuJun-chan

* * *

**_ It takes two to speak truth -- one to speak and another to hear._**

* * *

She felt dreadful. Her feet were throbbing; her head felt like it was wrapped in a plastic bag; she ached all over and to make everything worse there were the god damned whispering voices that stubbornly refused to cease. Jerking her head to the left, Sakura glared at the small group behind her.

"So what now?" Kenjiro asked, arching a curious eyebrow.

Sakura sighed. Why it was always her that had to solve everything? She looked up at Soujiro, "I thought this path would take us to the main square."

"I thought that too." The bald man replied quietly, "This map is useless. Most of the streets are gone. In the worst scenario, the main square might be completely in ruins as well."

There was a light snort from behind them. Soujiro clenched his jaw and tried to ignore the irritating dark-haired male. Sakura looked over her shoulder and stared at Sasuke, her facial expression was completely free of any visible emotions, "Do you have anything to say?"

Sasuke smirked. Sakura shifted uncomfortably. She hated his god damned smirk. She thought that by now it would have no effect on her but she could never have been more wrong in her entire life. That snobbish smirk of his still made her heart jolt. "Well?" She asked, straightening herself.

"As a matter of fact I do, _Captain_." Sasuke answered coolly as he stepped forward, shortening the distance between them.

Makino and Natsu traded nervous looks. For the last six hours, the two of them had been constantly throwing sarcastic observations at each other. But right now, the way the Uchiha had spat the word captain had caught all of them off guard. It was filled with so much mockery that even them couldn't help but to feel somewhat insulted.

Kenjiro sighed. Being the oldest of the group, he couldn't help but to look at the two young adults with some apprehension. Right now, they were mere words, but if things kept going, he was sure that one of them would eventually snap. Knowing the pink-haired girl too well, it wasn't hard to see that she would be the first. The Uchiha was more efficient when it came to keep his temperament down.

Sakura arched a challenging eyebrow, "Oh? Let's hear it then." She turned around and crossed her arms around her chest.

Sasuke stepped forward and looked down at the pink-haired girl. Sakura was forced to look upward since the dark-haired man was still taller than her. His dark orbs carefully watched as she pressed her lips together. It seemed as though she was preventing herself from screaming or from punching him away, since he was too close. Her breath-taking green orbs danced as she kept her gaze steady, locking her eyes with his.

"The sewers. We should take the sewers."

Sakura could feel his hot sweet breath reach her forehead. It sent chills down her spine, she fidgeted slightly, forcing herself to stay firm on her spot. The bastard was trying to intimidate her. Aha! He would have to do much better than that.

"The sewers." Sakura replied softly, "It might work." She turned his back on him and walked toward the others, "Soujiro make preparations on the map. Makino send a message to Tsunade-sama informing her that we might get home later than expected. Natsu, stay close to me. Kenjiro… we are going to check the sewers condition."

Soujiro glared at the Uchiha as he bent down to unfold the map. Sasuke smirked. That guy was an absolute eyesore to the team. The map, they called him. How ridiculous.

Kenjiro groaned, "Just take the kid with you. There is no need for me to tag along."

Natsu glared at the older man, "I'M NOT A KID!"

Kenjiro chuckled, "You're yelling just like one!"

"Idiot! I'll kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see that!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke stood in their places watching as the orange-haired boy ran across the field chasing Kenjiro. Even though they were not aware of it, both of them were feeling that they were looking at a certain hyperactive blond-haired boy.

"I'll go with you."

Sakura was startled when Sasuke's voice reached her, "Oh…"

'No! Don't let him!' she thought rather alarmed with the sudden conflict in your head. If she didn't let him, it would make her look bad. She was the captain. She couldn't have any preferences even if it was obvious that she disliked him immensely, "Whatever." She replied, turning around.

Sasuke arched an elegant eyebrow as he followed closely behind. He watched as her long pink-hair swung at every step she made. She walked with confidence, but then again, she had always walked with confidence. She used to be a spoiled, annoying little girl that thought the world used to spin around her. A playful smile tugged at the corner of his lips at his entertaining thoughts. She now had a completely air of confidence around her. 'This one makes her look rather sexy.' Sasuke eyes widened at the sudden conclusion.

"Are you coming or what?" Sakura asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Sasuke was slapped back to reality. He didn't even realize he had stopped mid-way. Saying nothing in return, he simply returned to walk, ignoring the fact that his cheeks had started to grow hot.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the same time she shoved her hand inside her holster. She pulled out a small lantern as Sasuke kicked open the sewer cover. He was the first to jump in. Sasuke groaned inwardly, twisting his nose at the horrible stench. Sakura jumped right after, landing soundless next to him. She frowned and gagged.

"Oh Kami, this fucking stinks."

Sasuke snorted, "Let's get going."

Sakura covered her nose while she pointed her lantern ahead. The sewers were completely dried. She watched in horror at the dead rats, "We might get sick if we breathe this air too much… we will need to run fast."

"Aha."

"Someone will have to carry Natsu. He still can't compete with our speed."

"Hn."

"You know…" Sasuke looked at the pink-haired girl from the corner of his eyes, waiting for her to carry on, "you really could have avoided this. I mean, it couldn't have been that hard in the other squads."

"Is that so?" the male asked darting his gaze back to the path they were walking.

Sakura gritted her teeth together. Why did she even bother?

"It would make my life easier." She said surprising them both. It just came out like that, "I wouldn't have to see you and you wouldn't have to see me and both of us could live happily ever after."

Sasuke faltered, stopping to look at her, "Sakura, I-"

"Wouldn't it?" Sakura questioned, stopping as well, "Come on… weren't you happy that I wasn't there celebrating when you first returned? I bet you were rather relieved too."

Sasuke was completely taken back with her words. He couldn't move, couldn't even find his own voice. Sakura was looking straight at him; she looked rather composed and calm, "I admit it. I was glad. I was glad that you did return. Do you know why?"

'She was glad…' Sasuke blinked softly.

"I was glad because Naruto could finally have his family back…" Sakura paused, her lower lip trembled slightly, "even if part of it was already destroyed and gone…"

Sasuke's expression hardened. He knew that she was talking about Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"I thought that Naruto could possibly be happy now." Sakura carried on, raising her lantern, so the light could illuminate the Uchiha hardened expression, "But then… you go around acting like you are some almighty soul that redeemed himself from his sins, thinking that you are better than others, thinking that everything is a competition where you have to come to the surface as the winner no matter what or who you bring down without even looking back to see the consequences. You are one arrogant son of a bitch, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't flinch. He swallowed dry. He hadn't been expecting such honest words coming directly from her mouth. Everything still felt surreal as though he was hearing things, "What do you want me to say?" Sasuke asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. His dark orbs searched her green ones. He couldn't read what she was thinking. Everything about her was just too damn different.

"Eh… nothing." She smiled lightly making him wonder if she was serious at all, "I feel better now." She added, shrugging her shoulders, "Let's go back. I think the sewers are definitely a safe route."

* * *

They looked at the tall building standing right in the middle of the main square. There were no citizens around. At least there were none that they could see.

"Right… let's get moving." Sakura whispered, giving her teammates a hand sign.

Everyone nodded, ready to move.

Sakura ran straight ahead, her green eyes focusing on the orange-haired boy, "Natsu?"

"Two men… no… I can see five men-- WATCH OUT!"

The pink-haired girl came to a halt and jumped backward with a gracious back flip, dodging dozens of shuriken. Makino stopped right by her side, two daggers ready in each hand. Kenjiro ran straight ahead, trying to get into the building until a fully dark-clothed man blocked his way.

Both Soujiro and Sasuke placed themselves next to Natsu. Sakura narrowed her eyes in determination. She was going to get that scroll no matter what.

"Natsu, how many?" She asked, as she reflected some kunai and shuriken. It seemed that most of the enemy force preferred distance-range fights.

The orange-haired boy brought two fingers up to his forehead. He quickly scanned the area, "I can feel more seven presences. Five outside, two inside the building."

"Shit." She cursed as one kunai pierced her right leg. She ignored the sudden sharp pain and simply took it out as if it was nothing more than a mosquito bite, "Sasuke, go inside!"

Sasuke nodded, dark eyes quickly became red. The Uchiha ran in full speed toward the building. He passed by Kenjiro, knocking out the dark clothed men as he went by. Kenjiro arched an impressed eyebrow and ran after him. The sharingan allowed the Uchiha to deflect easily the shuriken and kunai thrown at him.

Several minutes later, Sakura and the others looked at the enemy corpses. All of their clothes were dark with matching hoods to hide their identity. Makino bent down and pulled one of the corpses hood away. Both women jaw dropped as they stared at the headband on his forehead.

"What the hell…" Sakura whispered, her hands trembling, "It's a leaf headband…"

Soujiro who was finishing carrying the last corpse immediately dropped it on the floor as if it contained a deadly disease.

"A leaf... are you sure?" Soujiro asked as he approached the girls. His eyes roamed over the corpse and fell on the unmistaken headband symbol.

"What the fuck does this mean?" Sakura asked, feeling rather sick in the stomach.

"It means we have still have traitors amongst us." Makino replied, curving her hands into fists.

"I must… I m-m-must get inside… you g-g-guys wait here. M-m-makino write to the Hokage right away." Sakura stuttered.

* * *

Sakura vigilantly walked through the dark corridors; she walked fast and silently and looked behind her shoulder very often to make sure she was not being followed. Sakura turned left to a much darker corridor and she had no choice but to use her lantern.

Sakura sighed in relief as she glanced at the metal door that was right in front of her. The door was wide open as if it was inviting her to step inside.

Slowly she retrieved a kunai and held tightly to it, her emerald eyes were fixed on the door only. Her pale features twisted in concentration. She strained herself to hear any possible sound that could eventually come from the room.

She bit her lip as she stepped forward. So far, she had been lucky; she had not spotted anyone at all. Even though, she was feeling quite lucky, she was also feeling rather nervous. What the hell was going on? She had just killed off fellow nin. Then again, it had been it auto-defense. But still… Leaf shinobi were trained to recognize their ANBU units.

She gulped as she stared at the opened metal door. This was it. The scroll was inside. Her heart came to a sudden stop. What if the scroll had already been taken away? Was that why, Sasuke and Kenjiro were taking too long?

Sakura took a deep breath as her right foot stepped inside the dark room. Sakura glanced at the room, which seemed to have been a victim of a war field. There were countless of Rain Shinobi bodies spread around the floor. A few weapons which were still stained with fresh blood were mercilessly stuck in their bodies. Sakura wrinkled her nose at the horrible smell.

Her eyes fell on the small safe that was standing on the square table. It was open. Someone had intentionally left the safe open. Why? Sakura's form immediately tensed as the hair of her neck stood up.

"Seems I got here first," the voice seemed highly entertained.

Sakura quickly spun around, kunai ready in her hand as she adopted a defense posture.

"Impressive," said Sasuke, his hands were playing with what seemed to be the scroll.

Sakura slowly allowed herself to relax as she stared at the dark-haired man. She didn't want to admit, but to have him there with her right now, in her team made her feel safer, considering the weird circumstances. She had a very bad feeling about those leaf shinobi.

"What the hell happened here?" She asked as she crouched next to one of the bodies. She could tell by the smell and the now purplish cuts that the carnage had happened a few hours ago.

"I have no idea," Sasuke answered, placing the scroll inside his backpack. He eyed the pink-haired girl expression grow paler. Her emerald eyes widened slightly, a pure shocking expression stamped on her face. However, she regained her previous posture as if nothing had happened.

Right beside one of the bodies stood another leaf shinobi. It looked like he was killed by one of the Rain shinobi.

Sakura slowly stood up. She could not believe it. Her mind… it had to be her mind playing tricks. She slowly closed her eyes as the world around started to move.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke as he watched the kunoichi stumbled backwards, "Sakura!" he quickly moved and got to her in time. His both hands secured her body firmly just before she reached the bloodied floor.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered softly as she stared directly at his red orbs.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Sasuke sat down, supporting her head on his lap. His eyebrows furrowed as he inspected her body temperature.

Sakura nodded, "I'm fine…"

"You don't look fine," answered Sasuke, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I just felt dizzy," Sakura reassured him as she tried to free herself from his embrace.

"Sakura…" Sasuke tightened his arms around her body in order to keep her laid down, "What is it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and jerked her head towards his body to avoid his prying eyes. A crimson colour quickly flooded her cheeks as her emerald eyes widened. She realized that her face was oddly close to his… crotch. She quickly looked back at his face. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. He couldn't help but to feel rather amused.

"Are you blushing?" he asked. A smirk slowly decorated his features.

"W-what?" Sakura retorted feeling the burning sensation increase in her face, "Why would I be blushing?" She asked as she once again tried to escape his arms.

Sasuke chuckled lightly as he held her firmly in place, "I don't know… you tell me."

Sakura lips parted as he green eyes fixated themselves on his lips. Sasuke was smiling. For the first time he wasn't smirking… but really smiling. Ignoring her erratic heartbeat, Sakura shook her head. She needed to focus.

"Sa-Sasuke… the enemy…"

Sasuke slowly let her go, "Did any of them survive?"

"Sasuke…" Sakura repeated more firmly, ignoring the jumble in her stomach, "They were leaf shinobi."

"What?"

* * *

**A/N: A small update. I can feel the plot thickening though. I wanted to focus more on Sasuke and Sakura on this one and tried to avoid complex fighting scenes. I'm trying to leave those for future chapters.**


	5. Captain

**Flavor Of Life**

By MatsuJun-chan

* * *

**"Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery."**

* * *

There was a deafening silence floating in the air. Sasuke stared intently at the five leaf headbands, his brain searched and strained to accomplish a plausible theory. There was none. A cold chill licked his spine as a frightening and disturbing feeling took over him. He couldn't help but to feel that things were about to change, again. He looked over the pink-haired girl to contemplate her emotionless expression. So different from the girl he had in his arms a few minutes ago. There was no worry in her green orbs, only a scary determination. It was still somewhat disconcerting, but he was finally getting used to her. After all… it's like they say. Everyone changes… one way or another.

"It's done." Natsu said as he stood up, "I have collected all the information."

"Aha." Sakura nodded and placed a gentle hand on the orange-haired boy, "Great job. You are getting the handle of it." She offered him a small smile earning a wide grin in return.

"Of course I am!" Natsu exclaimed, scratching the back of his neck, "Just watch me boss, one day I'll be leading a team of my own!"

"Let's get going then." Kenjiro interrupted with a stern tone, "We will be able to identify these bastards as soon as we get to the village."

"We should split." Makino added, "I have the feeling that whoever sent these men for the scroll is not going to let us go back just like that."

"I agree." Sasuke interjected, voicing his opinion for the first time.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. There was a short awkward silence.

"That settles it then." Sakura spoke at last, "Makino, Natsu and I will head north and-"

"No."

Sakura rosy lips parted as her jaded-green eyes caught his firm dark ones, "I beg your pardon?"

"It's like I said." Sasuke repeated, keeping his gaze steady. Her green eyes were so captivating that he could easily get lost in them. He wanted to destroy the invisible shielding around them and see for himself the world and all the mysteries that she kept hidden, "I have the scroll and to be honest, I'm perfectly well capable of defending it all by myself," Sasuke ignored the incredulity looks the others were giving him, especially Soujiro's snort, "If I am going to be in this team, then I'll let you know that I won't be able to work with him." There was no doubt about who he was referring to.

Sakura was slightly taken back with Sasuke's honesty. Arching an elegant pink-eyebrow she stepped forward, "I don't give a damn, Uchiha." She crossed her arms around her chest, "You still don't get it. You will have to deal with all of us. There is no «I» in a team… there is only «we»."

Sasuke clenched his jaw. The pink-haired girl was becoming highly irritating. Why couldn't she give him a break?

"Whatever." Sasuke replied coldly.

Sakura continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "Soujiro, Kenjiro and Sasuke will follow the quickest route, head toward east and follow the coast line."

Kenjiro smirked inwardly. Sakura could be ruthless when she wanted to. But then again, she was indeed playing with fire. The Uchiha was not one to just drop his arms and be stepped on whenever she pleased.

A long sigh escaped the pink-haired ANBU captain as soon as she turned her back on the boys. She could still feel his could touch on her skin. Shuddering, Sakura could feel her skin prickle. Damn him. Why did he have to return to her life? She didn't ask for it. She was fine the way she was before. She had her friends, she had her ANBU team, her family and she was fine with the way things were. She didn't need him back in her life. No… she didn't… she really didn't…

"Are you okay, Sakura-sempai?" Makino asked, arching a blue eyebrow in concern.

"Hai." Sakura answered automatically, "Just thinking."

"About what?" Natsu interrupted while he adjusted the backpack on his back.

Sakura looked down at the youngest member of her squad. Even though it was wrong, he was definitely her favorite. He reminded her of Naruto too much.

"About strawberry cake." Sakura said. The strange mood was instantly lifted.

"OHHHH! I love strawberry cake." Natsu chimed in enthusiastically.

Makino smiled, "Ne, how about I treat you all to dinner once we get home? I'll make sure to buy strawberry cake."

Sakura looked at Makino, "For dinner?" she asked softly, "That would be lovely… and you know you shouldn't-" she went quiet for some brief seconds. She was going to tell Makino not to invite Sasuke but then again, it would make her look extremely bad, "spoil him so much."

Makino giggled while Natsu glared at Sakura, "its not spoiling! Makino-chan is just showing how much she loves me. She can't help it."

"Hey brat!" Makino interjected, "Don't act so full of it!"

Natsu stuck his tongue out, "You know it's true."

Sakura smiled tenderly as she watched the two of them argue. This was her team. Her heart came to a stop as a swooshing noise went past her. Eyes widening, Sakura watched as a tall dark-clothed man stopped behind Natsu.

"NATSU!"

Makino stood in her place in absolute shock when infinite drops of blood touched her pale features. Sakura knees became wobbly as though she had lost their control. She snapped back to reality when Natsu's limp body collided with the rocky ground. Sakura could feel every muscle of her body shriek as she moved forward in a furious velocity.

The dark-clothed man turned around, showing off his bloodied blade. He positioned himself ready for Sakura. With a high jump in mid-air, Sakura made a single hand seal. The enemy was faintly taken back when Sakura vanished right in front of him. He looked around, trying to listening to see any sign of her.

"I'm over here!" Sakura shouted as she reappeared behind him, her fist was going with her full strength at him.

The dark-clothed man snorted. He stood in his place waiting. At the very end, when her fist was almost getting the target, he managed to block it with his own hand.

Sakura gasped as he closed his hand on her fist, "Give me the scroll and I'll let you live."

"S-SAKURA-SEMPAI!" Makino shouted, her hands were trembling and completely soaked in blood as she tried to prevent more blood to come out from Natsu's chest wound.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Pressing her lips together, she yanked her arm away and charged again. Kick after kick, punch after punch. After a while, she was growing impatient and worried. She needed to hurry so that she could attend to Natsu wounds. The enemy was experienced and without any doubt he was ANBU level. He seemed to see through her moves easily, blocking every single one of them with ease. What surprised her the most was his annoying ability to block her chakra hits. They had absolute no effect on him.

This guy was something else. The fact that he made no effort to strike her was also discomforting. It seemed as though he was only trying to gain some time. Eyes widening, Sakura jumped backwards increasing the distance between her and the enemy.

"Makino." Sakura spoke with a scary fierce tone, "Take two soldier pills, and use all of your chakra to reach the village. Head straight to the hospital."

Makino gasped, "But Sakura-sempai I can't leave you-"

"Makino." Sakura didn't need to look at the blue-haired girl to see how distressed she was, "Now. It's an order."

Makino hesitantly picked the orange-haired boy up. She looked one last time at Sakura before she hurried through the forest.

"Now. It's just you and me." Sakura said, feeling rather calm considering what had happened.

"Ehhh! As expected of the Hokage's apprentice." The man exclaimed with a fake cheerful tone. He adopted a defensive position.

"What? Aren't you going to fight?" Sakura asked. She sounded disappointed.

"You can't possibly offer me a good fight." The dark shinobi said, his voice filled with mockery.

Sakura features became blank. There was no possible emotion that could be read. Straightening herself, she could hear the sound of leaves and broken twigs behind her. Quickly stepping to the left, she dodged the single kunai that had been thrown at her.

"It seems your buddies are finally here." She said with a bored tone, "Let the fun begin." Sakura dashed straight at the dark clothed man. Her heart was racing against her chest. She was completely aware that she was slowly being surrounded… yet she was not a captain just for the sake of it. Pressing her lips together, she watched as two other men jumped from the tree branches toward her. Smiling to herself, Sakura came to a halt, surprising them both. Twisting her upper body she blocked their numerous attacks. She smiled with triumph as both men stopped in their tracks as though they had become two statues. With every blocking move she made, Sakura had cut all most of their muscles.

"Not bad… not bad at all."

Sakura shivered as she felt a warm breath on her neck. She hadn't seen him move at all.

* * *

Sasuke refrained himself from jumping with ecstasy as soon as he walked through Konoha gates. Not only was he back from the mission as he was also able to return home without any incidents. He hadn't injured any teammates and it seemed as though he had not pissed his capt—Sakura that much. He refused to call her captain no matter what.

"Let's head toward the Hokage tower." Kenjiro said while he stretched his arms in a lazy manner, "The Hokage has probably received Makino's message by now and is probably eager to hear more."

"We can't tell her much until the girls arrive with the brat." Soujiro replied with a matter of fact tone.

Sasuke didn't say a word at all during the journey back home. He eyed the two men and couldn't help but to feel a little bit of jealous as the two of them traded accomplice looks. He missed that. Even though he didn't want to admit, he missed team seven… a lot.

The guards on the Hokage tower entrance were surprised to see the Uchiha accompanied. They traded surprised looks as the three men stepped inside without changing a single word between them.

The usual noisy hallway became suddenly quiet as the many females paused and openly gaped and drooled at the three men. Especially, the one in the left…Uchiha Sasuke. The number one Konoha bachelor.

Ignoring them, the Uchiha strode past them.

The three men finally stopped at the Hokage's door. Soujiro stepped forward and knocked. No response.

"Ano… the Hokage is at the hospital…" A kind voice spoke from behind them. Slowly turning around, Sasuke found himself looking at a short blonde-haired girl.

"Should we wait?" Kenjiro asked softly.

"She sped out of the office. It seems... well…" the girl paused and looked down at her shaking hands feeling rather nervous to have Sasuke look at her, "I'm not sure… but I think someone from the 13th squad was hurt really bad."

Sasuke nodded quietly. His heart froze as well as his feet. He watched the two men run down the hallway, worry clearly visible on their faces. Ridiculous, he told himself. They were ANBU for crying out loud. If a teammate was hurt or even killed then so be it. He joined the ANBU exactly for that reason. He didn't want any attachments, thank you very much.

He would wait right there for the Hokage's and the others return.

A step. One more step. Again and again.

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he yanked the hospital door wide open, startling the receptionist.

"The Hokage."

"Ah… yes… uh room 125!" the receptionist answered, feeling rather dumbfounded.

Sasuke turned around and climbed the staircase.

"It better not be you." He gritted his teeth; the image of her mysterious eyes came to his mind, "It better… not… be…" Sasuke stopped at the door to the room 125. He could hear Tsunade ordering around. His hand turned the knob and he finally stepped in.

Tsunade looked over her shoulder, "Uchiha? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke ignored her. His dark eyes were fixed on all the blood on the floor and on Tsunade's hands. She looked dead tired. Walking forward, Sasuke pushed one of the nurses out of the way, earning a tough glare from Tsunade. A long sigh finally escaped his lips.

It was not her then.

He could finally think straight again. Sasuke then looked at the Hokage for the first time, "She can help him."

Tsunade lips parted as though Sasuke had grown a second head.

"I'm perfectly capable—"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and interrupted, "He doesn't have much longer. You know it. I can clearly see it. Let her help him."

Tsunade looked away from Sasuke toward the orange-haired boy. His irregular bleeding was becoming fainter by the second.

She lowered her head and hunched her shoulders in defeat, "Bring her in, then."

* * *

Sasuke stood in the middle of the hallway. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. Why was he even standing there? Opening his eyes, he found Soujiro staring directly at him with an odd thinking air around him.

Kenjiro ran a troubled hand through his hair, stopping mid-way. He straightened himself, alerting the others for the new arrival.

Makino stopped in the corridor, shocked to see them there.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, her features twisted into deep worry; "I thought the Hokage warned you about Sakura-sempai!"

"What are you talking about?" Soujiro asked.

"She stayed behind," said Makino, her voice was barely a whisper.

"What?" Sasuke asked, his dark eyes turning bright red.

Makino shuddered as she looked directly at his menacing eyes.

"She'll be fine." Kenjiro chimed in, "She is a tough one." He added with a cool tone of voice.

Makino and Soujiro traded a worried look. They clearly didn't think that she was going to be fine.

The door was finally opened. A red-haired woman stepped outside and eyed the four individuals. Her eyes stopped on the dark-haired man, "Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke turned around, his red eyes meeting hers, "Is something wrong?" Karin asked, worried, "Are these idiots bothering you? Because if they are—"

"Is the boy going to be alright?" Sasuke asked, cutting her in.

"Uh… yeah." Karin answered, somewhat surprised that he asked for the boy condition, "He will probably wake up in some hours."

"I have to go." Sasuke said, turning his back on her.

Kenjiro sighed as he watched the dark-haired boy walk past them, "Oh boy."

"S-s-should we go?" Makino asked, her blue eyes stuck on the Uchiha's back.

"We were told by the Hokage to wait." Soujiro replied resolutely.

* * *

"How does that feel, Haruno?" the man asked mockingly.

Sakura spat blood. She looked up at the entertaining man and at the crowd. It didn't make any sense. They weren't even fighting seriously. So far she had been able to kill three of them. Yet, they didn't even care. It was as though she was being used. But for what? She asked herself.

It was as if they were waiting for someone to arrive. But who?

Narrowing her eyes, she straightened herself once again. Sakura could feel, could even listen to their irregular heartbeats. Dark cloaked figures stood motionless watching over her, cold black eyes piercing the darkness as if waiting for a sign to begin. Some whispered her name, calling to her, tormenting her.

They were enjoying every bit of it. Sakura sharply turned her head as deep laughter echoed from behind her. One leaped from nowhere and landed on his feet a few feet from her, and crouched down. This one was different. His clothes were all dark but there was no hood hiding his features. Leaf headband on his forehead. Cocking his head to the side he grinned slyly and his eyes sparkled. She took a shuddering breath and slowly gazed around herself. They were too many. Yet if she could take them one by one… maybe she could handle them.

"Hello Haruno." The one who had no hood hiding his features spoke rather loudly.

Sakura raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Just who are you guys?" she asked, her voice was a little croaky.

"Who we are is not important." The man answered quietly, he was using a polite speech which only annoyed her further.

"You are leaf shinobi. You are attacking an ANBU captain and have wounded one member of my squad. That is considered treachery." Sakura said slowly. She had a deep wound on her leg due to the previous attack still in the Rain Country. She was now exhausted and unfortunately her chakra was not much. She cursed inwardly. She couldn't escape. She eyed the man in front of her. He was much taller than her and he seemed to be the leader of the group. Maybe they had been waiting for him? No. It still didn't made any sense.

"Treachery is not the word we would choose." The man replied arching an amused eyebrow, "We aren't really betraying Konoha when our loyalty was never there in the first place."

Sakura pushed her eyebrows together, "What do you mean?"

"Well aren't you a little bit too much curious?"

"He's here." A strong male voice spoke. Sakura couldn't identify from which men it came.

"Sakura."

Sakura bloodstream froze as the voice carried on echoing inside her head over and over again. Her eyes glazed as she slowly looked over her shoulder.

"Baka."

Sasuke blinked, "What?" he asked, feeling completely annoyed. What kind of greeting was that? Couldn't she see he had been worried? Stupid woman.

"Ba-ka." Sakura repeated more strongly, "What on earth are you doing here?"

Sasuke right hand reached for the katana on his back, "What do you exactly think I'm doing here?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

Sakura shook her head, her green eyes transforming into two furious pools, "THEY'RE HERE FOR YOU!" She yelled, as the sudden realization finally hit her.

Sasuke smirked, "And I'm here for you… _captain_."

Sakura eyes widened.

Thump. Thump… Thump. Thump. Thump… Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Her erratic heartbeat started a wild melody.

* * *

**A/N: So... I will have to admit that fighting scenes are a pain in the ass. I probably ruined this chapter with my big (failure) attempt at discribing the little that happened in this chapter and I am still readying myself for the next big fighting scene which will come in the next chapter. So if you spot anything strange, don't hesitate to tell moi.**

**Thanks so much for the kind reviewers that took their time to review! It means alot! It brings a smile to my face knowing that at least a small number likes my work! **

**Lots and lots of love,**

**MatsuJun-Chan. **


	6. Destroying brick walls

**Flavor of Life**

By MatsuJun-chan

* * *

"**Strength of character means the ability to overcome resentment against others, to hide hurt feelings, and to forgive quickly.****"**

* * *

Sasuke straightened himself not noticing the intense flushing color take over Sakura's cheeks. He eyed the dark-clothed figures with a bored expression stamped on his face. They looked like they knew what they were doing and what they got themselves into. Smirking, Sasuke eyed the nervous pink-haired girl. He could see that she was tired. Had she been fighting all of them on her own? Impressive.

"Chakra?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shook her head in response. She was almost out of chakra.

"Stand back." Sasuke ordered, walking toward her.

Sakura frowned. Did she hear him correctly?

"What?" She asked, pushing her eyebrows together.

"You're tired. You'll only be a nuisance." Sasuke spoke rather calmly, oblivious the crescent rage within the medic-nin.

"I'm not standing back, Uchiha." Sakura retorted in exasperation, "No one asked you to come. Idiot."

Sasuke lips parted. Kami, when did she become this stubborn? It was driving him insane. Sakura shot him a furious look before she turned her back on him. Sasuke didn't have any time to say anything. Four men ran toward Sakura, ready to fight. There was a strange feeling looping inside his stomach. He stepped forward in her direction, only to be stopped by two men who intended to fight him. Sasuke arched an entertained eyebrow. He single-handed the two men as though they were just mere dolls. As he finished the second man, Sasuke caught the glimpse of the pink-haired girl.

Sakura was spectacular.

She delivered a sidekick with her left foot to the solar plexus of the first man and turned to deliver a roundhouse kick to the face of the next man with her right, knocking him down.

She then turned to face a third man who tried to punch her. She blocked his punch and then punched him in the mouth with her right fist, the nose with her left and again in the cheekbone with her right.

She then leaped into a jumping front kick to knock down a fourth man charging toward her.

The man she punched was still standing and he took a wild swing at her. She took a step back, delivered a kick to his knee, an axe kick to his shoulder and a walloping jump spin crescent kick to his face knocking him well back and to the ground.

She was an expert at martial arts. Every single move it was perfect as though she had rehearsed them. Sasuke was not easily impressed but he had to give it to her. She had grown. Even though he hadn't the opportunity to see it when he returned home, he could now see it. She was definitely a kunoichi. A hell of a good one at that.

Sakura looked over her shoulder and smirked. Sasuke blinked. Oh, so she was trying to make a point. The dark-haired young man smirked back.

They stood back to back, facing, in wide-eyed amazement, the very evidently hostile demonstrations of a common enemy.

"Just so you know," Sakura whispered, "if you get killed, I am not going to drag your body all the way back to Konoha."

Sasuke smirk grew wider, "Oh? Are you not even going to bury it?"

Sakura snorted, "I won't even bother to bury you."

"That's nice of you." He replied, a hint of amusement graced his cold deep voice.

"See that idiot over there?" Sakura asked, this time with a much more serious tone, "The one to your left."

Sasuke eyed the man who had no hood hiding his features, "Is he the leader?" Sasuke whispered.

"Hai. Seems like it." Sakura answered softly, "Let's get this over with. I'll take these—"

"Now now!" the man which Sakura had referred too opened his arms and smiled at them, "There is no reason to fight among ourselves. Aren't we all leaf shinobi? We are comrades."

Sakura glared at him, her green eyes sparkled with intense hatred, "Shut the fuck up." She spoke fiercely, "Comrades?" She repeated, in incredulity, "You have to be kidding me!"

"Now, now, Haruno-san." The man replied softly, his brown eyes looking straight at her green ones, "Why don't you let the men talk. This doesn't concern you after all. You are free to go."

Sakura blinked. Sasuke clenched his jaw. So these idiots were there for him. Why? He had never even heard of them.

"What could you possible want from me?" Sasuke asked, turning to look at the man.

"I just want to borrow your time." The man answered, "There is someone that wants to see you."

"Not interested." Sasuke replied shortly. He could see an odd emotion cross the man's features but was not able to identify it.

"Please choose your words wisely, Uchiha. We do not wish to harm the girl." The man said, snapping his fingers as some kind of sign.

Sasuke quickly turned around, his hand held Sakura's arm catching her by surprise. Eyed widening, Sakura didn't have any time to complain as other five man ran towards them. Dozens of shuriken pierced the earth where the pink-haired girl had been standing seconds ago. Sasuke swung his katana, pointing them at the upcoming enemy.

Sakura stood motionless as Sasuke snaked his arm on her waist. She stared at the shuriken in absolute shock. She hadn't seen them, nor even heard them pierce the wind. She hadn't sensed them at all. If it hadn't been for him… she would have died. Her throat burned and her stomach contorted as though it had been sliced by a sharp knife.

"Snap out of it, Sakura." Sasuke gritted his teeth, tightening her slender body he pushed her against him, trying to get some kind of response from her numbness.

Sakura took in a deep breath as Sasuke dodged one kick, swinging her to the left so that he could swing his sword at the enemy. Snapping back to reality, Sakura broke free from his embrace and with a fierce punch she hit one of them in the neck, breaking his bone. An instant death.

"Get them. Don't kill the Uchiha." The one who seemed to be the leader ordered. A deep frown decorated his features. This was bad. The Uchiha was not even fighting at full strength.

Sakura chuckled, "Seems that you're the one who's going to bury me."

"Watch your left!" Sasuke yelled, frowning. He was in no mood for jokes.

Swiftly, he cut an enemy off and ran toward two others. The wheel of his sharingan spun and he smirked. The two men came to a halt; their eyes were wide with pure horror. Frightening and agonizing screams escaped their lips, alerting the others.

Sakura was caught off guard. The hair of the back of her neck stood up as the screams rang inside her head. She didn't see a tall opponent approach her from behind.

"Behind you!" Sasuke voice reached her just in time.

Twisting her body, Sakura tried to dodge it but wasn't fast enough. The kunai briefly pierced her flesh on her right side. As she let out a shriek of pain, the man laughed and drew back the knife for a final strike.

Sasuke came to a stop, turned around and ran toward the laughing man. The laugher ceased at the moment, his katana cut the man's head off.

"Seriously…" Sasuke grunted, annoyed.

"Watch your own fights." Sakura replied, shuddering. Why was he helping her?

Sasuke ignored her rudeness, "Sakura, leave this instant. I'm about to finish them all."

"What are you talking about—"

"Just for this once, do what I'm telling you." Sasuke cut her off brutally, "Go."

Sakura looked at his face searching for some kind of sign, something that told her what his intentions were.

"But—"

"Go."

"But I-"

"Damn it, Sakura!"

"Fine!"

Sasuke watched her run away. It seemed that no one objected to her departure. So they really were after him then. He would finish them all off then. Even though, he had finished a lot of them, they still seemed to be in far numeric advantage. Why were they sacrificing themselves and their comrades?

It made no sense. Putting his blade away, everyone ceased their attacks and adopted a defensive posture.

The man who seemed to be the leader approached Sasuke, "So are you ready to talk?"

"You could say that."

* * *

Sakura gasped for air. The wound on her side was making it hard for her to breathe. She gritted her teeth in sheer frustration. There were so many emotions within her and she didn't even possess enough strength to mask them away. She had been useless. What would have become of her if Sasuke had not come for her? Her eyes widened.

He came for her…

Why? Why would he do that? To humiliate her? Her face grew red with anger. She was angry at herself. She needed to practice more. She needed to find new techniques, new ways… she needed to improve.

Screams… loud horrible screams echoed in the air, making her heart stop completely. Slowly turning around, her green orbs mirrored the gigantic dark flames. Even though she was at a somewhat safe distance, she still could feel the terrible heat of those flames.

"Sasuke…" there was no voice. She couldn't find her own voice. Too many thoughts ran inside her head, too many feelings coming to the surface. Fear… despair… angst…

Swallowing dry, Sakura ran forward. She needed to hurry, maybe he was still alive. She didn't know from what or who those flames belonged to, but she hoped that he at least was safe, not hurt. Please don't be hurt, she pleaded with all of her heart.

What would she say to Naruto? Would she handle it, look into his bright blue eyes and give him the sad news that would forever break his heart? 'He died to save me…' he would hate her, definitely blame her… and then she would lose him too. She would end all alone.

Forever.

She increased her speed as she noticed that the flames were retreating, vanishing. She finally arrived, her green eyes stuck on the chaotic scene ahead.

She spotted him, kneeling on the floor; he seemed to be having a hard time to breathe.

"IDIOT!" Sakura called out as she ran up to him in a frantic worry, "You idiot!" she called out more softly as she allowed herself to fall next to him.

Sasuke looked over at her, yet he couldn't see anything. Anything at all… just her shape, no colors, nothing. He heard her gasp.

"Sasuke… your eyes…"

"Aha…" was his only reply to her soft voice. It was unsettling. The way she said his name so softly, sent chills up his spine.

"Here, let me see them." Sakura asked, ignoring the intense pain on her side. She had a little chakra left; she would attend to his wounds.

"I'm alright. It takes a while for the bleeding to stop." Sasuke told her, flinching slightly as her cold fingers touched his face.

"It's hot…" she whispered as she wiped the blood, "did you… how… those flames…"

Sasuke said nothing. He remained sitting there, listening to her erratic breathing and the soothing sound of her chakra working on his eyes.

"Seems like none of us is getting buried today." She said choking a bit as her eyes started to swell with tears. She then coughed to try to cover up her small sobbing.

"Jeez. Are you crying?" Sasuke asked, shaking his head.

"Shut up. If I am crying, it's because you didn't die today." She told him harshly, an intense blush flourishing on her face.

"I see." A sly grin took over his bloodied features, "I'll take that as a good thing then."

* * *

The sun rays were not yet apparent over Konoha. It was only a dim light area of the sky that was in sight, glowing with golden-red. Naruto looked out the window, his blue eyes searching in the distance for something, anything at all.

He was worried. How stupid of Sakura! He thought annoyed. Why hadn't she retreated along with Makino? Surely she would have found a way to mislead the pursuers. She was trained for that. So silly of her to think of revenge and face a numeric enemy.

Now he was more than worried. Sasuke had left against the Hokage orders. Tsunade was going to send the Hyuga squad to find Sakura and bring her back.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked up to see Hinata, standing in the doorway of his room, looking at him in concern as he stared out the window, rain pattering down on it. His tanned face was lit by the eerie glow of the moon. Nodding to acknowledge her presence, Hinata quietly padded over to him, worry etched over her pretty face.

"Why are you still up? Couldn't sleep?" Hinata asked, and Naruto nodded again, deciding not to ask why she wasn't asleep.

"Wow, I didn't know it was raining so hard." Hinata commented, trying to get any response from the man of her dreams, her husband-to-be. None came, so she joined him by the window, a soft sigh escaping her lips, fogging the glass, as Naruto stared at her quietly, admiring her beauty.

"Ohh! Naruto… look… it's them!" Hinata said in surprise, her lavender eyes widening at the unreal scene in front of her.

Hinata lips parted slightly. The Uchiha was walking through the empty streets, carrying Sakura in his arms. Quietly, Hinata turned to look at the blond-haired boy. Naruto arched an amused eyebrow, his expression adopting a curious posture, the only emotion she had seen him display all day besides painful worry. His lips curved into a mysterious smirk as Sasuke adjusted the pink-haired girl in his arms.

* * *

"What are you re-adjusting me for? Are you insinuating that I'm fat?" Sakura asked, glaring at him.

This was too ridiculous not to mention incredibly embarrassing. She had ran out of chakra and passed out in the middle of his healing process. She had woken up at the precise moment he was walking through Konoha gates, carrying her in his arms… her head buried into his chest.

Sasuke ignored her, his dark-eyes staring straight ahead, "We're soon there."

"You can let me go. I think I am perfectly capable of walking on my own, thank you very much." She said, trying to become light as a feather.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You won't be able to stand on your own. You're exhausted."

"Ridiculous." Sakura whispered, feeling too angry at her situation.

"You're the one making a big deal. You are being childish." Sasuke replied, snapping at her.

Sakura lips parted, "What?"

"You heard me." Sasuke retorted impatiently.

"You walked all this way… did you even rest?" Sakura asked softly, ignoring her pounding heart.

"Hn."

Sakura eye twitched, "Hn? Sorry, I don't speak unintelligent language."

Sasuke pressed his lips together. He was starting to lose his patience.

Sakura sighed. She leaned forward, resting her head on his firm chest. He was right. She was beyond tired, "Sasuke…"

"Hmmm?"

"Arigatou."

"Hn."

"Sasuke?"

"What?" he asked softly. His knees were starting to fail him.

"I'm really glad you came for me." Sakura said, surprised herself, "I wouldn't have lasted long."

Sasuke said nothing. His right knee failed him and he ended up falling down. He twisted his body in order to keep her safe.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and snaked her arms around his neck.

"I'm… I'm also glad you've come back… really…"

Sasuke closed his eyes for brief seconds. He was about to fall unconscious when some footsteps alerted him. Straining to keep himself awake, Sasuke watched as a tall silhouette appeared from the shadows. A large grin decorated the familiar blond-haired boy features.

"Hey teme… seems like you might need a hand."

* * *

**A/N: So it's me again. A small update. It's raining and my boyfriend blew me off for his friends so I decided to sit down and write some. I hope you like this chapter. I do. I wanted to Sakura and Sasuke destroy a few brick walls around them. Hope I accomplished it with this chappie. **

* * *


	7. Going Wild

**Disclaimer: Anything you might recognize does not belong to me. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Flavor of Life

By MatsuJun-chan

* * *

"Now I know I've got a heart, because it's breaking."

* * *

_Weak__…_

The shadows kept hissing at her as she curled up under her black coat. Sakura Haruno walked hurriedly through the dark forest as she could hear the muffled screams from behind her. The screams of her comrades, screams of her friends. She had deserted them.

_Weak__…_

"I'm sorry," she whispered to herself in a miserable attempt to prove herself that what she was doing was okay, "I just can't handle it anymore… I'm so sorry Naruto…"

She knew hiding was cowardly, she knew that and yet she did it anyway. She couldn't take it anymore, the constant danger of being killed, the constant worry and anxiety of one of her friends getting killed. She shivered as the screams kept coming. She couldn't block them out.

_Weak__…_

The darkness was surrounding her and she knew that they were close. The forest wouldn't protect her for long.

_Weak_, her conscience observed.

Ino was fighting still, as was Hinata. But they were fighting a losing battle. Naruto was dead. They didn't stand a chance. She didn't want to die a hero in a world where evil conquers over good. So why die anyway?

_Weak__…_

She knew she was being selfish, she was betraying them all, she was a coward. She also knew that she would die in the end. Maybe not today, not tomorrow but it was inevitable. The enemy was looking for her, they wanted to kill the whole set. Team seven was no more.

Naruto, Kakashi and Sai… they had fallen. Each one of them gave up their lives for Konoha. And Sasuke… he was nowhere to be seen.

But they came, in their black cloaks and ridiculous red clouds. They couldn't see her as she hid between some trees, with dirt and bloody trails across her skin. Her chakra was hidden as well.

Naruto's best friend… _weak._

Kakashi-sensei ex-student… _weak._

Tsunade-same apprentice… _weak._

Member of team 7... _weak_.

They passed through the forest trees without a glance in her direction, not even noticing her. Sakura held her breath as her eyes spotted him, Uchiha Itachi; He was with them, looking like death itself. He reeked of skill, and raw chakra power. And the eyes, they could see right through her.

"_Weak,__"_ She could have sworn he had hissed.

She couldn't move, with fear acting like a dead weight. But she wasn't afraid; she was mesmerized.

The Uchiha had stayed behind while the others followed straight ahead. Laughing. A mocking deadly laugher. She pressed her back against the tree, suppressing her breathing, scared that he could even hear that. She closed her eyes and lips tightly, fighting her own screams to come out.

She knew she was too drained to fight with the Uchiha, even if she had full chakra she was no match for him. She snorted silently as she realized that she would have been better off out there, dying with her friends. But now… now it was just late for that.

Sakura could hear his footsteps, approaching her, silent as the night itself. She watched his arm stretched in her direction while he drew closer. She gasped as his cold hands touched her neck ever so slightly. She shivered and her breathing became heavy as she released the air she had been suppressing.

She could see him thinking as she stared down at her, his crimson eyes stared at her scared emerald ones. He was considering what he could do. Perhaps strangle her to death? She wanted to laugh. Laugh at the stupid predicament she found herself in.

She stared back, not defiant, just tired. If he was going through she hoped that he made it quick for her.

_Weak_, she thought to herself, gripping her hand on the small kunai between her blistered fingers. She couldn't stab him, she wouldn't stab him. He knew it too. Sakura Haruno the weakest kunoichi in the entire world.

She didn't even have the smallest amount of honor to stab him? Was that really her? The pink-haired girl that always stood by her friends? That would die for them?

No, she wasn't Sakura Haruno anymore. She was a traitor, she was a coward, she was friendless, she had no one and she was standing against a tree with bleeding cuts all over her body and she was facing death itself.

In slight disbelief, she watched the darkest mind on the planet extend his free hand to her, palm up. He smirked at her, raising one eyebrow as if daring her to take it.

"Weak," Sasuke whispered in her ear.

* * *

The pink-haired kunoichi woke up, her heart pounding out a rhythm of terror. Fear was a living, breathing entity in the darkness of the strange room. The weight of it crushed her, held her helpless; she was unable to move. She could taste it in her mouth, and feel it coursing through her bloodstream. Around her, the air seemed so thick that her lungs burned for oxygen.

It took her a while to recognize where she was. She could hear the seconds tick by, the annoying tick tock of the strange clock hanging on the wall.

Her green eyes slowly gazed at the bed. The orange-haired boy was lying on the bed, unmoving. A machine was hooked to a mask that covered his face to help him breathe. The heart rate machine beeped every time he breathed. Mist filled the mask when he exhaled and disappeared when he inhaled.

On the bedside table was a simple blue rose. The window was closed and the curtains stopped any light from entering the dark room. The shadows helped cover Sakura's tear strained face.

Every moment, the girl in the chair lost part of her sanity. It was her fault that this was happening and she was not going to let him slip away as easily as she had let him get hurt.

Weak… she was still weak.

Sakura lower lip trembled and a single tear licked her pale features. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there all by herself. She had refused to be seen by the nurses and ignored their request to rest. She wanted to see him first.

Natsu… Natsu please get better. She thought over and over again, hoping that somehow he could listen to her pathetic pleas.

"W-Wait!"

A loud female voice echoed from outside the room, bringing Sakura back from her reverie.

"Please! Sasuke-kun please wait!"

"Stop following me."

Sakura pressed her lips together when his voice reached her. He sounded a little too bitter. Sitting straight in the chair, Sakura was caught off guard when the door to her room was suddenly yanked open. Blinking, she strained to look at the door, adjusting her gaze to the intense white light. She pressed her lips firmly together as she stared at his emotionless face.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura gaze left Sasuke's tall form. She looked at the red-haired girl standing by his side. Her hand was clutched around his dark blue t-shirt.

"Naruto is looking for you." Sasuke said, trying not to snap at Karin for following him there. He studied Sakura features more closely as she looked at Karin. The pink-haired girl had horrible dark rings around her eyes, her lips were dry and she looked like she hadn't been able to sleep at all.

Sakura nodded and looked away from Karin toward the bed. She then lowered her head and fixed her gaze on the white floor.

Karin tugged at Sasuke's sleeve, "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke clenched his jaw. He slapped Karin's hand away and walked toward the chair.

Sakura gasped when two feet came into her view. Slowly, she looked up; her olive orbs were swallowed by the depth of his dark eyes. A sudden flicker of emotion crossed his features but she couldn't identify it. At first he looked rather upset, it then changed to an insolvable expression that she had never seen it before.

"Idiot."

Sakura blinked ever so subtle.

"Eh?"

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" he asked, gritting his teeth. He didn't know why he was getting so upset. It was so unlike him. He watched in wonder as her lips parted. She looked skeptical and somewhat unsure of how to react.

"I…" she shook her head slightly, "I want to be alone…"

Sasuke took in her words wordlessly, ignoring the weight of Karin's intense gaze, "Why? He's going to be alright. Do you really think that staying here and stare at him will make him recover faster?"

Sakura bit her lip softly. She fought to keep her gaze steady.

_Weak__…_

"Shut up…" Sakura hissed, "Shut up!"

Sasuke was taken back with her sudden harsh tone of voice.

"Why… why do you let her talk like this?" Karin asked, snorting. She glared at the pink-haired girl. Who did she think she was speaking with? Sasuke-kun was trying to be considerate, coming all this way to grace her with his presence.

Why indeed. Sasuke asked himself. Yet, he couldn't find any strength within him to leave. The way she looked at him back then… something was wrong. It was not just the fact that Natsu was hurt. It was something much bigger than that, something that she was keeping hidden from everyone.

"Forehead!"

A loud familiar voice sounded from behind them.

"Ow, watch it freak!" Karin complained as she massaged her arm. How rude… to be pushed aside just like that.

Sasuke straightened himself as he stared at the tall elegant blonde-haired girl. Ino stopped right in front of Sasuke. She arched a blonde eyebrow; a disdain look gracing her beautiful features.

"Sakura?" Ino asked, as she looked over her shoulder at the medic-nin.

Sakura looked up at her friend. She couldn't be any happier to see her right there. Besides Naruto, Ino was the only one who could ease her worries, her thoughts.

"Ino…"

Ino blue eyes widened. Oh no. Sakura couldn't break down. Not now. Not in front of that idiot. Forcing a smile to her face, Ino slapped Sakura arm in a girlish manner.

"Come now, Sakura! The guys have been waiting to see you!" she let out a loud giggle as Sakura sent her a combination of an angry and confused look.

Sakura didn't even have any time to reply. Ino leaned forward, smirking she held Sakura's arm and pulled her up, "Let's go!"

Sasuke watched as the two girls hurried and left the room. He narrowed his eyes in sheer displeasure.

_The guys have been waiting to see you! _Just who the hell were these guys Ino referred to?

Glaring into thin air, Sasuke walked out the door, ignoring Karin's callings.

* * *

"Ino… Ino wait!" Sakura exclaimed, gasping at the suddenly icy wind. She shivered. Great. Not only she made a fool out of herself, the wind didn't like her either.

Ino stopped and looked up to the dark sky. Sighing, she could tell that Sakura had stopped by her side.

"Are you stupid?"

Sakura was clearly taken back with Ino's question. Ino sighed once more, "What are you doing? Do you think you can fool me? I recognize that look on your face."

The pink-haired girl swallowed dry. There was a void in her stomach, making her feel awfully sick, "What… what are you talking about?"

"Do you think no one knows why you joined the ANBU?" Ino asked, her hands closing into fists. Sakura eyes widened, "Do you really think that we don't know that you did it to run away…"

"Ino…"

"Ever since he came back… I was happy. Not that he came back… but happy because you could have your team back." Ino closed her eyes, the starry sky seemed to shine down on her, "I watched you grow… into this amazing person… I found myself looking up to you, wishing that I could be like you… and I thought that now that Sasuke was finally back, you would show him. I really thought that you would show him the fantastic person you've become and instead… you run away."

Sakura looked down at the pavement. Her entire body was shivering. Her ears were ringing Ino's words over and over again as if she was listening to a broken record.

"Why?" Ino asked softly, her heart squeezing tightly. Inhaling deeply, Ino shouted startling Sakura. "Don't run away!" Opening her eyes, she looked directly into her best-friend eyes, "Stop running away, Sakura! Let go! Learn how to let go! I know you have been through a lot but if you're hurting yourself, distancing yourself from your friends, shutting yourself away into work and your squad because of him… then I'm not sure I like this new Sakura, you have become."

Sakura was speechless. Her heart was being broken into tiny pieces. Like a torn forgotten puzzle that had just been thrown away from a window, the wind taking, stealing away all the pieces, spreading them into different places of the world.

"I'm… I'm not doing this because of him." Sakura finally spoke, looking firmly into Ino's blue orbs, "I'm doing it for me." She nodded strongly, "I'm doing this because I want to become stronger."

Ino smiled softly. Even though she was still feeling a little uneasy, she nodded, "Then let's go… Let's go home. Neji-san is going to be there." Sakura opened her mouth to protest, "Now now… it was not me who invited him! I swear! It was Hinata… Neji-san has become very protective of her ever since the pregnancy news."

Sakura rolled her eyes. It was just typical of Ino to pass the blame on others.

"Who else was invited?" Sakura asked, rubbing her arms in a miserable attempt to keep herself warm.

"Oh, he was invited." Ino answered, knowing too well what the pink-haired girl really wanted to ask, "But there is no way that he is coming. Even now, he still is quite the anti-social type, ne? Hey… how is he doing in your squad?"

Sakura sighed, "He's hard to handle. I don't think the others are too pleased with him."

"Can't blame them." Ino replied, sticking her tongue out.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde-haired girl childish attitude.

Meanwhile, Sasuke stood in the darkness, watching as the two girls walked away, laughing with each other.

* * *

"It looks kinda...d-dangerous." Hinata murmured as she took another good look around the strange bar. The music in the background was soft and had a nice tune that made her swing her foot. There were tables in the back of the bar and the thing Hinata noticed the most were the many males looking in her way. Blushing furiously, she decided to pay attention to her still untouched drink, "It doesn't look like something drinkable." Hinata whispered, leaning toward the expectant pink-haired girl.

Indeed, the green drink didn't look appealing at all. Hinata had never thought that there were drinks that could possibly have this shade of color. It looked as though it was going to give her a terrible stomach ache.

"It's good, it's the best drink there is." To prove her point, Sakura lifted the long-stemmed glass and took a long sip of the beverage to which Hinata referred. The even series of swallows that followed set her throat flashing, and she was fully aware of the Hyuga expression transformed from dubious to a mesmerizing one in a matter of seconds.

Ino laughed at Hinata's expression and imitated Sakura, "This is probably the best drink in this bar!"

"Just have one. She can't have much more. She is pregnant." Sakura said, pronouncing every single word as if she was talking with four-year old children.

Ino laughed, "That's right! Just one, Hinata."

Nodding to herself, Hinata carefully held the glass and slowly imitated the other two girls. As soon as the green liquid touched her lips, she could feel something tickle inside her mouth and then her throat. She placed the glass down and licked her lips in approval. Her eyes beamed and her lips curved upwards into a wide smile, "Woah."

Ino chuckled and turned to look at the bartender, "Two more please!"

"And something nice without alcohol!" Sakura exclaimed, winking at a blushing Hinata.

Ino suddenly placed her drink down, "Are you having fun?"

Sakura nodded, a silly grin plastered her flushed cheeks, "Hell yeah!" Sakura exclaimed too loudly as she started to feel somewhat funny.

"Here you are!" a loud cheerful voice exclaimed from behind the two girls.

Hinata froze at the tone of voice. She could recognize it no matter what. Even when the music was playing and the loud chatter ricocheted in the air.

Sakura quickly spun around, her face forming a scowl as she stared at her both teammates. Naruto raised his chin, a proud expression adorning his features. Sai, looked extremely bored with his arms crossed around his chest.

"How did you idiots found us?" Ino asked, a sudden and unexpected burp escaping her lips.

Sakura giggled too loud, the room was starting to move. She blinked a few times; the funny sensation of being spinning around wouldn't go away.

"We're ninja." Naruto replied, pointing at them both with a witty expression.

Sai snorted, "This moron dragged me through five bars already."

Naruto witty expression vanished at once replaced with an offended one, "You bastard! I told you to stay quiet about that!"

"Ohhh! There they are!" Ino exclaimed, her blue eyes sparkling as Shikamaru and Neji stepped inside the bar. Several women stopped their chattering to gawk at the two men.

Sakura blushed intensely as Neji stopped next to her, "Sorry, I was stuck with signing my mission report."

Ino smirked, "That's alright! Sakura stay here. We're going to try to find a table."

Sakura eyes widened. Ino couldn't be discrete at all. She forced a smile before turning her head to glare at her blonde-haired girl that was pushing everyone away from them both.

Neji coughed to get Sakura's attention, raising his eyebrow, he smirked a little, "Scared to be alone with me?"

Sakura blinked, "Ehhh?! Of course not." She raised her chin confidently.

"Prove it."

"Ehhh?!"

"Let's go for a walk." Neji said, extending his arm toward her.

Sakura swallowed dry as she stared at his long hand. Biting her lip, she took it.

Unlike Sasuke's hand… Neji's touch was warm.

* * *

Her hands were shaking, but she was sure he couldn't detect the tremors in her voice. She pretended she hadn't heard the swift intake of his breath. Instead, she kicked off the customary heels, letting her stocking covered feet feel the texture of the carpet. Something surprised her as she unbuttoned the formfitting jacket and let it slide to the floor: this was easier than she had anticipated. She heard his sharp breath again and knew he could see the silk camisole she wore underneath - black and soft. His eyes were better than hers in the dark.

In an unconscious signal of her inner trepidation, Sakura smoothed her hands on the front of her skirt. She hesitated momentarily before firmly unsnapping the clasp at the side. The garment landed in smooth coils around her ankles and she stepped out of it. A breeze drifted in through the open window and caressed her legs, causing her flesh to prick in anticipation.

She felt light and strangely unfettered, as if after all the dreams and self-recriminations of the past weeks, now that the decision had been made, it was pure indulgence and simplicity to be here - to be doing what she was doing. She knew exactly what she wanted, what she needed…

His eyes glinted at her as they reflected the little light that found its way into the room. She could feel them on her, tasting every part of her uncovered skin as she deliberately placed one foot in front of the other. With a slow, easy swing of her hips, she moved over to where he was seated until she was close enough to almost, but not quite, touch him.

He raised his chin to look at her. His eyes were not the window to his soul, rather they tugged at her own, compelling, and yet warning that once past the horizon, there was no escape.

With practiced artlessness, she raised a hand and placed it on his chest. Another quick in-drawn breath and she allowed herself a little smile.

Then, mustering up courage she pushed. As planned, he fell back onto the bed and grunted - the first sound she heard him utter. Before he could recover himself, Sakura was on top of him; she pinned him with her legs and clamped both hands down on his chest.

"Sakura, what do you think you're doing?"

He said her name, and it thrilled her.

Gazing into the depth of his lavender eyes, only then Sakura realized that that voice did not belong to him at all.

Straightening herself, Sakura was still on top of Neji. She knew he was right there behind her. Yet she didn't had the courage to turn around.

Neji smirked.

Sakura eyes widened.

The Hyuga hands went straight to her arse, making her gasp. Swiftly, he laid her down next to him so that he could stare at the Uchiha menacing murdering like eyes.

"What do you think she's doing, Uchiha?"

* * *

**Author Note: Haha. Woah. A fast update, ne? I hope you like it. So this chapter clearly tells a bit of what happened when Sasuke returned and what Sakura feelings were. Sakura is really scared that others might see her/ think of her as weak. Hence the weird dreams. The thing with Neji... which 20 year old girl would not do some wild crazy things? Well, as always lemme know what you think.**

* * *


	8. Market Square

**Flavor of Life**

By MatsuJun-chan

* * *

"**To me, there is no greater act of courage than being the one who kisses first.****"**

* * *

It was a routine now. His abrupt awakenings in the middle of the night, his body consumed in sweat, his heavy breathing, it was something he had grown used to.

Uchiha Sasuke sat on his bed, his long hands covered his face and his toes touched the cold floor. The dreams were now much more intense and despite his sane side that kept telling him that it was nothing, he knew that something was coming his way. He just couldn't press his finger on it.

Slowly he glanced towards the alarm clock. It was almost 3 o'clock. The sun wasn't even up yet. The dark-haired nin sighed in exasperation as he stood up and made his way to his kitchen. Maybe some tea would help.

He finished his cup of tea and slammed the cup hard against the table. The porcelain broke into tiny pieces. Dammit! Why couldn't he forget? Why he was so damn bothered with the fact that she was going out? It's not like it's any of his damn business…

Sasuke didn't bother to clean up. He merely stood up and grabbed a jacket and then left his house. The streets of Konoha were awfully quiet, but then again that was to be expected since it was still early and normal people were still sleeping. The Uchiha didn't even bother to look at where he was going. He knew the way now by heart; he could even walk there with his eyes closed.

"Haha—please Neji-kun-- stop it!"

His footsteps faltered as he looked at them.

"I didn't know you were this ticklish…" Neji chuckled while he looked down at the pink-haired girl. Sakura flashed him a smile, subconsciously tucking a strand of long, pink hair behind her ear.

Sasuke brain suddenly fell dead as both of them stopped on her porch. He watched as Sakura shoved her hand inside her purse, struggling to find the keys.

"Aha! Found them." She exclaimed happily, waving the keys in front of the Hyuga face. Opening the door, Sakura turned around to face Neji. Her pale features were completely red, "Ano… do you… do you want to come inside?"

Neji was absolutely speechless for a brief moment. Sakura bit her lip, a new habit she had acquired, whenever she was nervous, "Uh… are you sure?"

Sakura nodded, "Hai. I'll make you the best tea!"

Neji smiled and nodded, "Alright then."

Sasuke dark eyes flamed dangerously as the other male closed the door behind him. A mixture of anger and a bitter jealousy took over his senses as he stood there staring at the wooden door. He walked straight ahead; the echo of his footsteps rang inside his mind, blocking away all the bitter thoughts.

What the hell was she thinking? Was she dating the Hyuga? Clenching his hands into fists, Sasuke stopped right in front of the door. She couldn't possibly be dating him, right? If she was, he would have surely heard it from Naruto.

Swallowing dry, Sasuke realized that he hasn't spoken that much with the blond-haired male. Who cares if she's dating that pathetic excuse of a shinobi? Sasuke stringently asked himself, ignoring the urge to break the wooden door into tiny pieces. It was not his business. He repeated to himself again.

Inhaling deeply, Sasuke groaned slightly. There was no turning back now. He placed his right hand on the door knob. Glaring at it as if it was its fault, he pulled it with brute force, breaking it. Finally pushing the door open, he stepped inside. Sasuke was slightly taken back with the soft music playing on the second floor. Clenching his jaw, he crossed the living room, walking toward the staircase. He suddenly came to a stop when his eyes caught the sight of a small framed picture on the small round table.

His eyes roamed through the old picture. Old team seven… Kakashi-sensei…

Sasuke found himself awestruck by Kakashi's expression. It looked like the silver-haired nin was right there, in front of him, giving him that characteristic bored look. Yet there was something else in his uncovered eye. It was as if his sensei was asking him what the hell he was doing with his life, as if Kakashi was giving him one of those long speeches.

"_Let it go. You have to forget about revenge. Trust me__…__ for those who follow the path of revenge__…__ it never end well. You__'__ll only tear yourself apart and even if you succeed and get your revenge__…__ what would you have then? Nothing__…__ emptiness__…"_

His heart… it still thumped in his chest and pumped blood through his body, but it felt so damn empty, so damn drained and was also broken beyond repair.

"I'll prove you wrong…" Sasuke whispered, his dark eyes transformed into a red color, intensifying the determinate look on his face.

Turning around, Sasuke stared at the staircase. He'll be damned if he lets the Hyuga get his way with Sakura. She belonged to him. She was his and it was about time he made it clear. He would go upstairs and claim her. This was it.

Sasuke stopped at the door to her room. He stared at the surreal scene in shocked silence. His mind was completely blank. If his brain was what was keeping him alive, Sasuke would be dead, because it was flat lining. Sasuke was officially dead. Or, he would be, but his brain was not the thing keeping him alive.

"Sakura… what do you think you're doing?"

The Hyuga hands went straight to her arse, making her gasp. Swiftly, he laid her down next to him so that he could stare at the Uchiha menacing murdering like eyes.

"What do you think she's doing, Uchiha?"

Sakura blinked softly as she sat on the bed. Her green eyes tried to catch his red ones, trying to understand what was going on.

Sasuke, seemingly unfazed, spoke just as smoothly like he did the first time, "Sakura."

Sakura bit into her lip. Her heart was pounding wildly against her chest. She opened her mouth to suck in oxygen. Her throat felt incredibly dry. What the hell was he doing there? She asked herself. And how in the world did he know where she lived?

"S-Sasuke…" she whispered softly, not daring to speak any louder.

Sighing, Neji stood up. Straightening himself, he was able to face the Uchiha. He stared deeply into Sasuke's sharingan, with the intention to let him know that he was not the slightest intimidated by it.

The two men glared at each other, neither backing down.

"You can leave now, Hyuga."

The Hyuga laughed, "Leave? I am not the one who broke in."

Sasuke shifted his position, moving into a battle stance. Neji frowned and he too shifted his position as well. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were surrounded by bulging veins. He then smirked.

Sakura gasped. She didn't fully understand what was going on. Her brain just could not process anything to her. She needed to do something. Two men were about to kill each other in her room. Yet, she couldn't even move from the bed. It was as if she was glued to it, her body, hands shivering.

"Ready?" Neji asked, arching an elegant eyebrow.

Snorting, Sasuke replied, "I was born ready."

Both nodding, they took off at the same time. Sakura watched eye widened as both men moved with grace, as though they were fighting in sync, a rehearsed ballet. Arms met another pair of arms; legs met another pair of legs. Sasuke blocked every single attack; his sharingan easily predicting the chocolate-haired man next attack. Neji on the other hand, was surprised at how fast the Uchiha was. With every attack, Sasuke increased his strength and speed. If he carried on doing it, he actually might be able to hand a hit.

Sakura gasped, brought a hand to cover her mouth as Neji was suddenly thrown against the wall.

"Neji!" Sakura exclaimed, worriedly. She finally felt her muscles budge. Gulping, she stood up and jumped from the bed toward the Hyuga.

Sasuke stood firm in his place, watching as the pink-haired girl bent down to check if the Hyuga was alright. Of course he was alright; he just hit him once, right in the chest. The Hyuga was lucky that he didn't hit to kill.

"I'm alright." Neji said, forcing a smile upon his features. Deactivating the Byakugan, he stared right into Sakura troubled green eyes, "I think I should be going."

Sakura stood motionless as the Hyuga stood up. She didn't know why, but there was something inside of her, telling her to stop him, to ask him to stay. Yet, she couldn't find the strengths within her to voice her feelings. Neji walked past her, past Sasuke and left.

Sasuke didn't even look at Neji one last time. His red eyes were stuck on Sakura's trembling back.

"Sakura-"

"Shut up!" she hissed ferociously. Her lower lip shivered as she looked behind her shoulder to look at him, "how dare you?" she asked, feeling her eyes swell with tears.

Sasuke remained emotionless as he looked at her petit half-naked form. She was obviously upset. He concluded. He couldn't see why though. He had just come to see her and got rid of an unwanted guest. Unconsciously, he smirked at his own thought.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, the damn idiot was smirking. How could he still smirk after what he did? Was he out of his mind? "Leave." She said slowly, forcing herself not to cry. Not yet.

"Don't want to." Sasuke replied with an intense bored tone. His eyes left hers and surveyed her room. It was not as big as his, but wasn't small either. The walls were a soft color of cream and the bed was a very old queen size. There was a matching wardrobe.

Sakura eye twitched and her will to cry quickly disappeared. The nerve! How dare he talk to her this way? Break into her house, intrude just like he own the place. Lip quivering, she finally stood up. Clenching her fists, she glared at him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" she yelled, walking toward him, pressing her index finger into his firm chest.

Sasuke held her arm tightly, pushing her finger away from his chest. Locking his red eyes with hers, he smiled. Sakura previous anger vanished as though nothing had happened.

Her gaze fell on his smile.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Tomorrow. Four o'clock. The market square."

Sakura blinked. "Ehhh?!"

"I'll get your door fixed tomorrow as well." Sasuke replied, letting her arm go. With a small nod, he turned around and disappeared through the hall, leaving a completely dumfounded Sakura behind.

* * *

It had to be the coldest day ever; the wind was irate and kept hissing into the gelid air forcing the trees leaves to dance along. Sighing, Sakura adjusted her long coat to her slender body. She had just left the hospital, quite content with Natsu's recovery news. A strong gust of wind whipped her long pink hair across her face, forcing her eyes to close tightly. Sakura patiently waited for the wind to calm down while little by little, her skin began to prickle. Dropping her arms to the sides the wind forced her coat open, revealing a white nurse uniform. She had done it. She finally decided not to run anymore. She had asked Tsunade permission to carry her hospital duties whenever she was not in missions.

Sakura came to an abrupt stop and jerked her head to the other side. With wide open eyes, her gaze was somewhat blurry but she could still identify the two figures in front of her.

"Ino… Makino-san…" Sakura spoke softly, surprised to see them there.

Ino flashed a wide smile, showing off her perfect white teeth, "Proud of ya, forehead."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I thought we were supposed to meet in a half an hour."

"We saw you heading towards the hospital and decided to wait." Makino answered, smiling shyly.

Sakura nodded and smiled, "I'm getting my old office back!" She exclaimed as she walked toward them, "I'll be having my own department! I'll be working with children. This way I don't really have to see you-know-who."

Ino smirked, "Children eh? Is your biological clock ticking?"

Sakura gasped and playfully hit the blonde-haired girl on the arm, "Ino!"

Makino giggled as she watched the old friends mess around with each other.

"Ne, say Sakura…" Ino started as the three of them stopped in front of a luxurious clothes shop, "How did it go last night?"

Makino ears perked. She had heard that Hyuga Neji had been dating her captain but she never actually thought that those rumors were right.

Sakura pale features grew paler. She looked away from the window toward her feet.

"Oh no!" Ino exclaimed, turning to look at the pink-haired girl, "Don't tell me you ruined it! And I worked so hard to convince him to go out with you!"

"What?" Sakura asked, glaring at Ino, "You told him to ask me out?"

Ino blinked, "What? That's not what I said."

Makino sighed. Whenever those two were together, chaos would surely enfold.

Sakura decided to ignore it, "I didn't ruin it!" She said at last, "He was the one who ruined it," frowning she added his name, "That Uchiha bastard."

Both Ino and Makino were speechless. They just stared at Sakura waiting for her to carry on.

Inhaling deeply, Sakura tried to block his arrogant self-righteous image away from her head, "For your information… everything was going fine!" She said with fervor, "We were in my room and suddenly, he comes in!"

Makino gasped. Ino simply stood motionless as a statue. She couldn't believe in what she was hearing.

"He just barged in as if he fucking owned the place, and he had the nerve to ask what I was doing! Can you actually believe it?! I don't think he has a brain. He can't possibly have a brain."

"He broke--" Ino eye twitched violently. She hated to be interrupted.

"And then, he fucking ordered Neji to leave. He's in my place without being invited and orders people around. Seriously, there is something wrong with his feeble brain."

"What about—"

"And when Neji refused to leave, the idiot challenged him to a duel. A duel! In my house! My room!"

"Oh my god…" Makino whispered while a loud giggle escaped her lips. She was trying to imagine the two boys. Only that she failed. She couldn't stop imagining both Sasuke and Neji wearing Mawashi(1) and going at it sumo wrestler style.

"But Sakura—"

"And then in the end, Neji got hit and he ended up leaving me! All alone! With him!"

Ino eyes widened.

"And you know what happened next? As always, he speaks his own language, blabbered something about 'Market Square, 4'clock.'" She finished imitating his cold deep tone of voice, "What an ass, right?"

Ino and Makino stared at each other in complete shock.

"Right?" Sakura asked more softly, feeling a lot better that they now knew what had happened.

"Makino." Ino started ignoring Sakura's question, "What time is it?"

"Uh…" Makino looked down at her watch, "It's almost six o'clock."

Sakura blinked, "What are you girls-"

"Oh my god." Ino started, her lips parted and her blue eyes widened.

Makino fidgeted uncomfortably.

Sakura felt the hair of the back of her neck stand up. Slowly turning around, she was taken back with seeing him there, looking absolutely casual. He was wearing dark-blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"You're late." Sasuke spoke. He inhaled deeply and exhaled right after. Sakura noticed his heaving chest. He looked tired… had he… had he been looking for her? Why?

"Oh..." Sakura exclaimed softly. Her heart was beating erratically. She turned her head to stare at Ino, "Ohhh!"

Ino nodded, "Yeah… ohhh!"

"Let's go." Sasuke said, ignoring the other two women. He extended his arm and held Sakura's warm hand.

Sakura gasped at the contact and could only watch in astonishment as he pulled her away with him through the crowd.

"What…" Sakura mumbled, "What are you doing!? Where are you taking me?!"

"Quiet." Sasuke looked over his shoulder right into her eyes, "I'm taking you to a special place."

"EH?" Sakura frowned deeply. She couldn't, no matter how hard she tried; she couldn't see what his true intentions were. He was like a closed book that no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't be getting a peek at a single page if she was not given the key.

Sasuke avoided the crowd with ease. The same couldn't be said about Sakura. She glared and cursed at people around her whenever she bumped into someone. She was beginning to lose her patience. She opened her mouth to yell at him when he suddenly stopped, making her bump against his back.

"Ow…"

"We're here."

Sakura blinked as she rubbed her nose. She stepped to the side, unaware of the fact that he was still holding her hand. Lips parting, her eyes fell on the beautiful tea shop. She had heard about it from Ino. It was the most famous tea shop of the entire country. All the romantic couples loved to go there, especially when they were about to propose. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "What are we doing here?"

Sasuke snorted as he looked down at her awestruck features, "We're on a date."

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat it." Sasuke snorted. He pushed her toward him, making her gasp in the process. Leaning down, he crushed his lips against hers.

Sakura gasped one second time as Sasuke tongue caressed hers. Eyes widening, Sakura tried to say something, only that her words were muffled by the kiss.

Sasuke finally pulled away and smirked, "You suck at kissing."

Sakura eyes widened. Oh no… he didn't.

"BASTARD!" She yelled, cracking her knuckles. Green eyes sparkled with a frightening fury, "You're dead meat."

Sasuke tried to say something but didn't get very far as Sakura punched him in the stomach leaving him clutching his gut in pain.

"Owwww… shit…" Sasuke groaned in pain as he watched her run down the street. What the hell was wrong with that girl?

* * *

(1) Mawashi is that belt which the sumo wrestlers wear.

A/N: So in this chapter I tried to take things into a much lighter perspective. I tried to portray Sasuke as clueless as one can be when it comes to dating. I hope that at least I could give that impression. I was somewhat tired when I typed this into word. So if you spot many mistakes, I apologize.

Oh yeah. I am looking for a Beta. If you happen to be one or know a kind soul that does Beta work, please let me know.

**As always, thanks for reading.  
MatsuJun-chan.**


	9. Didn't see it coming

Disclaimer: **Nothing** YOU **might **RECOGNIZE **does **NOT **belong to** ME.

* * *

Flavor of Life

By MatsuJun-chan

* * *

Tsunade pouted slightly as she stared at the small group in front of her. Sakura was leaning against the wall, fierce green eyes glaring at her. The blonde-haired medic-nin fought the urge to smile knowingly. There was a reason why she placed the Uchiha bastard in Sakura's team and it seemed like everything was going according to the plan. The fifth Hokage darted her gaze away from the furious ANBU captain toward the calm dark-haired male. Uchiha Sasuke was standing in the middle of the office looking absolutely bored. Behind him was Soujiro. He seemed angry about something and Tsunade could bet all of her money that Sasuke was involved.

Coughing lightly, Tsunade leaned forward into a much more comfortable position, "The Hyuga team returned with no information about the attackers," Tsunade paused, locking her honey eyes with Sakura's. The pink-haired gaze hardened. She was anxious to get her revenge on whoever dared to harm her comrades, "All we know is that they were after the scroll. However, what is more disturbing is that these attackers seem to be leaf shinobi."

Behind Tsunade, Shizune nodded to herself, "That is right. I have found identities matches to the corpses."

"And?" Sakura asked, feeling rather impatient. She eyed the dark-haired male by the corner of her eyes. How could he be… that calm after what happened the day before? Her skin began to prickle as the memory played inside her head.

"They were shinobi from the Root Division." Tsunade added. Her voice was filled with a grave tone, "That division has been officially disbanded. After the war we were led to believe that Danzo had died… but now I'm not so sure about it."

Sasuke clenched his jaw. Danzo… was behind the orders to kill his entire clan. There was a wild feeling taking over his senses. His bloodstream was anxious for revenge.

Sakura sighed deeply, "This is bigger than we thought. In order to catch Danzo's attention, we need to lure him with something he wants."

Soujiro sigh followed after hers, "This sucks, yeah."

Kenjiro eyed his teammates and then stepped forward, "We can't pull the scroll card out. It will be pretty obvious that it's a trap."

The blue-haired woman inhaled deeply, "Which means we have to wait until they strike again."

Tsunade nodded gravely, "Unfortunately that's all we can do right now. We have no means to know their position or their goals."

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly, catching everyone's attention, "Sai! If Danzo is really behind the attack-"

Understanding immediately Sakura's thought, Tsunade lightly hit the desk, "Excellent idea! As an ex-member he will have a better insight to the situation and since Natsu is still recovering, Sai can replace him."

Makino groaned inwardly at the idea. Soujiro slapped himself and Kenjiro smiled in amusement. Sakura ignored her teammates. They were never fond of new people, "Leave this to us, Tsunade-shishou."

Tsunade nodded softly, "I am counting on you."

Sakura smiled, "Hai!"

Turning around, Sakura reached for the door knob at the same time as the Uchiha did. Eyes widening, she pulled her hand away immediately, earning an amused smirk from the dark-haired male.

Sasuke opened the door and was the first to make his exit. Sakura inhaled deeply before she walked after him. Both Soujiro and Makino traded confused looks while Kenjiro shook his head, a kind smile gracing his features.

"See that Shizune?" Tsunade asked, looking behind her shoulder.

Shizune rolled her eyes, "You are being childish."

Tsunade feigned a shocked expression, "Me? I am just doing what's right."

"Playing cupid never ends well." Shizune whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Sakura watched the way he walked through the long hallways. He walked straight and he wore a different aura from everyone else. Even though she would never admit it, he was majestic. He walked with an unbreakable confidence. Every firm decisive step he took made her greet her teeth in sheer annoyance. He had not said a word to her. He hadn't even made any attempt to apologize for yesterday. What an idiot! Gah! Why was she even thinking about it?

"_You suck at kissing."_

With an abrupt stop, Sakura stomped her foot on the floor, "FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DO NOT SUCK AT KISSING!"

Sasuke orbs almost popped out of its sockets. He too stopped on his tracks just like every single individual in the hallway. Slowly, he looked behind his shoulder to look at her. She looked absolutely livid. Her lower lip was trembling with anger. He arched an amused eyebrow, "Oh?"

Oh? Was that all he was going to say?!

Out of a suddenly, Sakura felt her cheeks become hotter by the second, "Y-yeah." She said crossing her arms around her chest, "That's right. I happen to be a great kisser."

Makino and the others who were standing behind Sakura traded amused looks.

Sasuke fully turned around to have a better look at the pink-haired medic-nin, "Okay. Is there anything else I need to know?"

Sakura was mentally slapped with his question. Was he making fun of her? "I want you to apologize."

Sasuke amused expression changed to a confused one, "Apologize?" he asked, "For what?"

"You know…" Sakura lowered her tone of voice as she finally realized that everyone was staring.

"Is this about the kiss?" Sasuke asked, smirking cunningly, "You don't really have to worry about it. Lots of girls play hard to get. You're not the only one."

Sakura straightened herself and shot him a look of incredulity, "Jeez, you really are an idiot, aren't you?" She asked, shaking her head softly.

Sasuke simply turned his back on her and started to walk away without saying a single word. He smirked to himself. Oh, how he loved to see her mad. The way her green eyes lightened up with fury was when she was the most beautiful woman he ever seen.

"You kissed?" Makino asked, bringing the pink-haired girl back to reality.

Sakura adopted a horrified look, "W-what? NO! He kissed me!"

"Having boy troubles?" Kenjiro smirked as he leaned toward her, making Sakura coil, "You can always come to me for advice."

Sakura snorted, "Ask you? Ah! You're going to end up single for the rest of your life."

Soujiro groaned, "That creep kissed you! I highly disapprove of this."

Despite of what had just occurred, Sakura found herself laughing.

--

-- _ And Then I Crashed Into You... And I went up in Flames... _

--

"What!?" Natsu pushed himself into a sitting position, "No! Really, Sakura-sempai, I am good to go."

Sakura smiled sadly as she eyed his new bandages, "You need to rest." She said softly, trying not to give in into his lost puppy eyes, "why don't you think of this like some small vacations? You have time to yourself and to your family."

Natsu sighed, "My parents aren't home and you know it. So what's the point?"

"Oh." Sakura was caught off guard with his response, "They are still not talking to each other?"

Natsu shrugged, "Who knows? I haven't seen both of them for months."

A long sigh escaped the pink-haired girl lips, "Then… oh! I know!" she exclaimed happily, "Why don't you stay with Naruto?"

Natsu glared at the ANBU captain, "He's married now."

"So?" Sakura asked, smiling, "He'd still love to have you there. I thought you two got along?"

"He's not going to replace me, is he?"

Sakura blinked softly. Natsu's question played inside her mind over and over again like a broken record.

"Of course not!" She retorted immediately, "Oh Natsu… is this what's all about? No one can ever EVER replace you. You hear me?"

Natsu said nothing. He simply looked down at his hands.

Sakura closed her right hand into a fist and punched the air, "Alright!" She added enthusiastically, "To prove my point, I'm going to let into a little secret."

Natsu blue eyes brightened up, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Sakura added cheerfully as she stood up, "You know the Uchiha, right?"

The young prodigy nodded his head, "Yeah?"

"Well… he was really worried when you got hurt." Sakura approached his bed and leaned toward him. "I think he likes you."

"Eh?"

"You're his favorite." Sakura added, nodding, "In fact he said he was super jealous of your abilities."

"EHH? Really?"

"Yeah."

Sakura smiled tenderly as Natsu grimly expression changed to his usual conceited one.

"Well… it's not like I didn't know." The orange-haired boy added, "I mean, it's pretty normal to be jealous of my skills. Being younger and all."

Sakura had to bit into her lip in order not to laugh.

--

_-- Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened._

--

Music seethed and roared, filling the large bar, an edgy, compelling melody. He could feel the stares, although he never looked up. He could hear the breathing of the crowd, the air moving through lungs like the rush of a freight train. They whispered. Hundreds of conversations. Secrets. Pick up lines. The things whispered in bars under the cover of music. He heard every word clearly as he sat by the balcony. He heard the whispers of women as they discussed him. Uchiha Sasuke. The solemn heir to the Uchiha clan. They wanted to bed him for all the wrong reasons.

The song ended, the crowd roared, stomping and clapping and yelling approval. Sasuke glanced at the man by his side. Suigetsu raised a glass of water toward him, his eyebrow up. What are we doing here? Sasuke read the expression clearly, read the man's mind. What were they doing there? What had compelled him to go into the bar?

The door opened, allowing the night breeze to rush into the room dispelling the odor of too many bodies crushed together in a small space. It was the sound of a soft laugher that made him lift his head. Sasuke looked up and literally lost his ability to breathe. There she was. Just like that. His lungs burned for air. His heart began to match the strange rhythm of the music.

Sasuke forced a breath into his body. First one, then a second. Suigetsu was staring at him uncertainly. He couldn't look away from her, watching as she paused while her light-haired companion spoke with several acquaintances.

His black eyes moved over her possessively, marking her, claiming her. He watched the way she moved, watched the sway of her hips.

She paused for a moment to stare up at him in shock, her wide gaze colliding with his for the briefest instant. Her perfect mouth formed a round O, as she recognized him. She swung her head toward the tall blonde who accompanied her. The blonde laughed and hugged her, led the way through the crowd to a booth in a dark corner of the club.

Emotions were crowding in fast and hard, so many he couldn't sort them out, he could only sit very still with his fingers around his drink.

Suigetsu followed the Uchiha's gaze. Arching a curious eyebrow he turned back around.

"Is there something you'd like to share?"

Sasuke slowly darted his gaze toward his companion, "Shut up."

Suigetsu smiled inwardly, "Something is obviously bothering you.#

The dark-haired male shot him a murderous glare.

"Alright!" Suigetsu added, waving a hand in front of him, "I'll just shut my big mouth."

"Hn."

Sasuke was almost paralyzed with so many emotions bombarding him. There was jealousy. Dark. Dangerous. He realized he didn't like to see the men crowding around her booth, leaning over to talk to her.

At once the thought triggered the rising of the beast in him and he forcibly had to crush it down. He took a deep calming breath, fought for control and won. What was wrong with him?

Sasuke placed the cup down. Suddenly lost all the interest.

He could see her laughing along. Ino was gesticulating while she talked and all the men around were looking at them as though they were their prey. He watched as a tall brunette stood up and gathered up courage to walk toward the girls.

He couldn't hear them but he could see Sakura pale features gain some color. The man stretched his hand and seemed to be expecting some kind of answer. Ino smiled and nodded. Sakura shook her head, smiling nervously.

There was a long screechy sound as Sasuke dragged his seat away. Standing up, he could notice the many gazes on him.

Suigetsu half-turned around, surprised to see Sasuke walk toward the girls. He recognized one of them. The pink-haired girl.

"Uchiha you son of a bitch." Suigetsu muttered softly as a naughty smile took over his surprised expression.

--

-- _And Then You Breathed Your Breath In Me _

--

Sakura heart was going crazy and her breath refused to come into her lungs. She could only stare helplessly at him, watching as he crossed the room to reach her side. Strangely, no one spoke to him, not a single woman in the crowd. Everyone moved quickly out of his way so that he approached her without interference. He stood at their booth, his black gaze seeing only her. Up close he was even more intimidating then he was across the room. Power clung to him like a second skin.

Sasuke reached down and captured her small hand. "I need to dance with you." He said it like that, starkly, without embellishment, without worrying about his vulnerability.

Sakura took too long to reply. Ino could only watch, mouth completely wide in shock as the dark-haired male, pulled Sakura up without warning.

The pink-haired girl gasped in surprise. She had no idea what was going on. What was wrong with him?

He bent his dark head to hers. "Now kiss me." He whispered against her skin and her entire body came alive.

Just like that.

* * *

A/N: Once Again, thank you all so much for the lovely support. You guys rock :)


	10. Friends & Advises

Flavor of Life

**By MatsuJun-chan**

* * *

_A true friend freely, advises justly, assists readily, adventures boldly, takes all patiently, defends courageously, and continues a friend unchangeably._

* * *

Several individuals whimpered cowardly. Some were leaning against the wall staring in utter terror at the devastation of the room. Others, quickly made their way towards the door, escaping into the cold night, praying to every existing God that they had made it. The musicians were hiding behind the stage; each member was staring at each other as though death itself had arrived to collect their souls. The bartender was ducking behind the balcony, eyes closed and holding his breath. One poor drunk man suddenly saw his table being turned upside down. He remained on his seat staring down at the dark-haired male. "Oi! Who's gowin ta'pay foo the dwinks?!"

Sasuke slowly stood up locking his onyx eyes with furious emerald ones. She was a nightmare, a demon that had somehow escaped the pits of hell. "Sakura." There was a warning tone in his voice. The medic-nin eye twitched violently as she scanned his conceited expression.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked, clenching her teeth.

The Uchiha blinked softly. It was pretty obvious, right? He's a man and she's a woman. What did she exactly think he was doing? "I'm mating with you, of course."

There was a deafening silence around the destroyed bar. Sakura was speechless. She wondered if her brain was still intact because she seriously couldn't think of anything to say. The bartender slowly peeked over the balcony, his eyes stuck on the two figures that probably had cost him his job. Suigetsu was still sitting by the balcony, staring intently at his broken glass. Who would have thought that there was someone scarier than Jugo when he was upset?

Sasuke inhaled deeply. Why wasn't she reacting? A playful smirk slowly decorated his features as he eyed the pink-haired girl. He could see right through her. She was beyond shocked with the wonderful revelation. She so wanted to mate with him. Ah!

"Are you delusional?" Sakura suddenly asked, "You have to be." She whispered, lowering her head. "I mean, maybe you are suffering from some kind of secondary effects, because this is very unlike you." She paused, "Are you on drugs?"

Sasuke was slightly taken back with her reaction. He could handle an angry Sakura. Piece of cake. However, he rather not face a disappointed Sakura. For some unexplainable reason, the way her green eyes lost its color whenever she looked at him, was scary. A cold sensation licked his spine up and down and it was as if winter had arrived earlier. He was cold, his skin prickled and he tried not to shiver.

"Sakura!" The bar doors were suddenly yanked open and a worried Ino stepped inside, pulling Shikamaru with her. His eyes were barely open, having been awoken from a heavily drug induced haze.

"What the hell…"Shikamaru eyes immediately snapped open at the sight of a heavily destroyed bar, "What—" His previous question of what had happened was suddenly muffled when he spotted the two silhouettes standing in the middle of the bar.

"What's going on?" Kiba's voice echoed behind Shikamaru.

Sasuke clenched his jaw at the sudden interruption. Inhaling deeply, he bowed slightly, surprising every single soul present in the room. Sakura eyes widened at the unusual gesture. Her erratic heart stopped momentarily as she forgot how to breathe, "Sorry. I don't know what got into me." He whispered before he turned around to face the newly spectators.

Suigetsu sighed deeply as he shoved his hand into his coat pocket. Standing up, he retrieved a large sum of money and deposited it on the balcony. He turned around and followed after the Uchiha.

Both Ino and Shikamaru stepped aside to let them pass. Shikamaru raised a curious eyebrow as the Uchiha dark eyes stopped on him.

Sakura stood still, her entire body was still shaking with the few leftovers of shock, anger and disappointment. She could feel an arm around her shoulder but couldn't process whose arm was it. She could hear _voices_ around her.

"Is she okay?" Kiba's voice echoed into the destroyed bar as he stared at the musicians who were finally leaving their hiding place.

"She'll be okay." Ino replied, her voice filled with worry.

"Man…" Shikamaru muttered quietly as he eyed the surroundings of the bar. "Your friend has issues."

Ino shot him a murderous glare. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, "Never mind that." He smiled playfully as he followed the two girls, "You both have issues." He whispered quietly.

"I heard that." Ino retorted.

"_**Now kiss me."**_

But it was his _voice_ that she could hear it more clearly, it was his voice that echoed louder than the others.

And there was her inner voice.

_Screaming. _

_Crying._

* * *

Sasuke took the steps two at time. He was furious. He didn't know why did he even listened to _that_ idiot. Pounding loudly on the door he waited impatiently for an answer. Hearing none, he belted the wooden surface of the door again. "Dobe. Open the door."

Sasuke was just about to bang on the door again when suddenly the door was yanked open.

"What the fuck man!" Hinata, stood in a state of moderate undress, her eyes barely open, "People are trying to fucking sleep in here! What is your problem asshole?"

Sasuke had to blink several times to make sure that he was seeing correctly. Indeed, the Hyuga girl was right there swearing at him. He shot her a look of pure incredulity, "Eh… is Naruto home?"

"Hinata?! S-s-sweety! Why don't you g-go lay down?" Naruto appeared behind the livid scary Hyuga.

Hinata swiftly turned around, placing her hand on her hip, "Lay down? You think I can sleep? You think I can sleep with all the kicking?!?" she asked, pointing at her stomach, "Huh?!"

"I… well…"

"This is your fault." She hissed darkly, making both boys cringe, "All your fault." She glared at the blonde before she made her way toward the corridor.

Naruto sighed deeply, "Sorry about that."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and then quickly straightened up as he remembered why he had came to see Naruto, "It didn't work."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, waiting for the Uchiha to elaborate, "What? It's 4 AM. I can't think."

"Sakura."

"Oh. For real?" Naruto sounded preplexed, "Come in, I have tea."

"I don't want your fucking tea." Sasuke groaned, "It didn't work. She thinks I'm an idiot."

Naruto arched an amused eyebrow, "You are an idiot."

Sasuke shot him a warning glare, "I should have known better then come to you for advise." Seriously, what was he thinking? He knew that Naruto wasn't exactly the brightest person around. Still, the thought that the blonde had managed to get Hinata… still baffled him beyond limits.

"Teme, are you coming inside or what?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head.

The Uchiha stepped inside and followed Naruto toward the kitchen. He eyed the incredibly organized and well-cleaned kitchen. Having Hinata move to Naruto's apartment really was paying off. Sasuke sat down and eyed the milk box and was semi surprised that it hadn't expired.

"Well, teme." Naruto took the opposite seat and stared straight at his dark-haired friend, "Sakura… she's different."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "She's different." He repeated monotonously.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, "She has never had a boyfriend." Naruto paused, pushed his eyebrows together and then adopted an angry expression, "I think."

"You think?"

"Well…" Naruto focused on Sasuke and was about to say something when a dark aura stepped into the kitchen.

"Are you both fucking idiots?"

Both men turned their heads to stare at a dangerous Hinata. She had a hand placed on her hip and was furiously stomping her foot on the floor.

"Of course Sakura is different!" Hinata exclaimed cheerfully, her scary expression quickly vanished, surprising and scaring them further.

Hinata took a seat next to Naruto, "Sakura has never showed any interest in males ever since you left." Sasuke sat straight in his seat. He could tell that things were about to get awkward, "She has been waiting for you all those years and then when you finally came, accompanied by those… you know—anyway! When you finally returned, she finally realized that she wasted all those years waiting for a person that didn't exist anymore."

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked deeply into each other's eyes. Naruto was the first to break eye contact. Sasuke remained in silence, waiting for the rest to come.

"Let's face it, you're not the boy she used to know and she's not exactly the same girl either. Both of you grew up, she has found her true self and you… well let's say you're still searching, alright?"

Ouch. That was below the belt.

"She doesn't want anything to do with you right now. You know why?"

"Hinata, maybe we should—"

"Because right now, you have become a bigger idiot than before.

"We have muffins! Hey Sasuke do you—"

"And if you really want to try to understand and get to know the Sakura we know." Hinata paused, sparing him a gently smile, "All you have to do is become her friend."

"Seriously, man." Naruto interrupted, "These muffins are great."

Sasuke dark eyes stared straight into Hinata's, "I'm already her friend."

Hinata softly shook her head, "Really? That's great. What's her favorite book?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke expectantly. _Come on, Teme. That's an easy question._

Sasuke quietly looked down at the table.

"I see." Hinata said softly as she stood up, "Hey… here, take a muffin."

"Not hungry." Sasuke replied almost too quietly to be heard.

"Take the damn muffin."

"Just like the wind." Naruto said as he stood up, "It's her favorite book."

* * *

Bright colors; orange, pink and red streaked across the sky, turning the ocean into a living flame as the sun set low over the sea. Three figures stood in the beach staring at the small waves.

"You know…"

Ino was surprised to hear Sakura speak. She eyed the pink-haired girl waiting for her to carry on.

"Sometimes I think of running away." There was a short moment of silence. Ino and Shikamaru traded worried looks, "Put everything and everyone behind my back." Sakura smiled softly before her lower lip started to tremble, "Sometimes I feel like packing and leave. Take a long journey across unknown lands and then… meet new people—start a new life."

A small sob escaped her lips as her heart throbbed with an intense amount of pain, "But then it hurts. Your haunted faces keep coming up. Everyone… You… Naruto… Everyone… and I think of how everyone would feel if I left, and then I lose the strengths to go ahead with my plans… with this awful need to run away."

"Sakura…" Ino whispered softly, her eyes were prickling with tears that threatened to fall.

Shikamaru looked extremely uncomfortable as he stood behind the girls, listening to every single word.

"I was so strong, right?" Sakura voice was becoming croaky, "I mean… I withstood it. I kept my feet hard on the ground and simply faced everything that was thrown at me. Kakashi-sensei… he died. He's gone. My family turned their back on me, forgot about my existence. The war… I watched so many people… good p-people, die."

"You are strong Sakura." Ino spoke loudly as she kneeled down next to the pink-haired girl.

Sakura snorted, "Then why is it that I feel like utter crap whenever he's around?"

Shikamaru looked up at Ino to see her hesitate. Heaving a long sigh, the genius stepped toward the girls, placing himself next to Ino. He picked up a broken twig and bent down, "Here, see this?" Both girls turned their heads to stare at the male. Shikamaru illustrated a tree on the white sand, "See this tree?" Sakura nodded softly, "This tree is standing tall. This is you Sakura, standing your ground. Now see this." With the twig he sketched what seemed to be waves, "This is the wind. This is you taking everything that is thrown at you."

Ino blue eyes stared intently at the dark-haired male. She smiled softly as Shikamaru stared at Sakura, "You know that saying-- The tree that does not bend with the wind will be broken by the wind?" Shikamaru didn't wait for an answer, "You are strong Sakura. But you can't be invincible. He's your weakness, he's the wind. If you won't bend, he'll break you." Shikamaru dropped the twig and stood up. He sighed deeply, "Let go of the past. Look straight to the future."

Ino smile grew, "Shikamaru!"

Sakura blinked quietly. Shikamaru words were wise. Hell, she knew he was smart but she never thought he was this insightful.

"Yeah." Sakura stood up, "You're right."

"See, this is why I woke you up." Ino whispered, elbowing him on his right side.

"Ow!" Shikamaru complained, massaging his side.

Sakura raised a curious eyebrow, "You two… hey… wait a minute."

Both Ino and Shikamaru stared back at Sakura.

"Are you like… dating?"

"What?" Ino asked, eyes widening.

"Of course not." Shikamaru added coolly.

* * *

Sakura heart pounded strongly against her chest as she eyed the room. She had just recently been nominated as an ANBU captain and being surrounded by experienced other captains made her feel like she was a bug about to be crushed. Her eyes spotted Neji on the other corner of the room. His eyes briefly met hers before he darted his gaze away toward the door.

Sakura followed his gaze and watched as Anko quietly stepped in the room. Something was wrong. Where was her grand entrance? She always had something prepared for whenever she summoned the captains for a meeting.

"A group of Genin was brutally killed this morning." Anko voice was filled with rage. Her eyes sparkled with a terrible thirst for revenge.

"What about their sensei?" Neji questioned. Sakura turned her head to stare at him like many other captains did. He looked so confident. Nothing in his face showed if this news shocked him or not.

Anko lowered her head, "Dead."

"Which Genin group was attacked?" Another captain asked.

"Team eight." Anko replied softly.

Sakura eyes widened. She didn't dare to look at Neji.

"Team eight." Neji replied emotionlessly, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. The corpses have already been identified. The family is about to receive the news." Anko said, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"I…" Sakura hesitantly looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She bit into her lip as a deep frown took over the Hyuga features. "Excuse me." Neji added as he walked past Anko toward the exit door.

"What the hell is the matter with the kid?" a tall blonde-haired captain asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Haruno."

Sakura was suddenly started, "H-hai?"

"You are in charge of this investigation." Anko inhaled deeply, "Start with the corpses. Here" Anko stretched her arm, delivering a chart, "There's more information in there."

Sakura nodded absent-minded as she accepted the chart, "Can I be dismissed?"

Anko nodded, "Make sure you do catch those mother fuckers."

"H-hai." Sakura whispered as she left the room.

She walked down the corridor feeling the heavy weight of the chart in her hands. Team eight. She was so tired, every since the war she was hoping that the world would somehow become a better place. But who was she kidding? Sighing, she turned left and stopped all of a sudden as she stared at him.

Neji was leaning against the wall looking as if he had seen a ghost.

"H-hey."

The Hyuga slowly tilted his head to look at her. Sakura found herself feeling extremely uncomfortable under his deep lavender orbs. Neji said nothing and lowered his eyes onto the chart she was holding. He wanted that.

"Are you in charge of the investigation?" He asked, slowly looking back at her.

Sakura nodded softly, "Neji. I will make sure to find them."

Neji nodded back as he straightened himself up, "Can I have a look at it?"

Sakura lowered her head to stare at the chart. She didn't mind to have him look at the chart, but when family was involved it was strictly forbidden, "I'm afraid not."

"Sakura." Neji voice quickly sent her weird vibes. The pink-haired girl raised her chin and stared intently at him, "I just want to have a quick look at the chart."

"And I already told you that you cannot have a look at it." Sakura replied. Her tone was filled with determination.

Glaring at Sakura, Neji took a step forward, "Then I'll have to take it by force."

Sakura pushed her pink brows together, "Look Neji, you are not thinking clearly. I think-"

"Not thinking clearly?" Neji hissed furiously, "Why the hell would they give this mission to you of all people?" Sakura swallowed dry as he approached her, "You only became a captain because you're close to the Hokage. You have absolutely no leading skills or whatsoever."

"Neji…" Sakura whispered, feeling her stomach twist at his spiteful words.

Neji stopped in front of her, "Give it to me."

"Back off." Sakura warned him, fighting to keep her voice steady.

Neji stretched his hand toward the chart but he was suddenly stopped when a strong hand seized his arm.

"Not so fast."

Sakura allowed a long relieving sigh to escape and was for the first time in years, actually happy to see him.

Neji yanked his arm away from Sasuke's grip. He shot them both a glare before he turned around.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at the chart.

"Yeah. I am." Sakura spoke softly, "We have a new investigation to take care." She added, extending the chart toward him.

Sasuke slowly took it. He lowered his eyes to read the content.

"It's Hinata's little sister." Sasuke said as his eyes fell on one of the Genin's picture.

"Yeah…"

"Let's go. I'll walk you to the hospital." Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and started to walk towards the exit.

Sakura strengthened up her grip on the chart as she followed after him. The two of them walked in silence, each deeply immersed in their own thoughts. As they arrived to the hospital, Sakura walked toward the reception while Sasuke stood quietly behind her, eyeing his surroundings, hoping that a certain red-haired girl would not find him.

"They're in the morgue." Sakura spoke, bringing Sasuke back to reality, "Shizune-san is already working on the corpses. Are you coming?"

"Hn."

Sakura suddenly stopped. Sasuke stopped closely behind.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Thank you."

Sasuke arched a curious brow, "For what?"

Sakura shrugged and then took a deep silent breath before she looked behind her shoulder, "Let's start over, okay?" she offered him a small sincere smile.

"Okay."

His voice was softer than he had expected.

* * *

_Hah! Bet everyone thought this chapter was going to have a kissy scene! x) _

_Anywayz... I brought Shikamaru to life. I like his character quite alot and I think we'll see more of him. Hope everyone understood Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura scene on the beach. Oh, and pregnant-bad-humored-Hinata. I hope no one was OOC! o.O maybe Neji a little bit toward the end. Oh well._

_So here at the very end we have Sakura 'bending' haha that sounds kinky. No seriously, she's finally going to put everything behind her back and make things a LITTLE bit easier for our favourite Uchiha. Tadam. _

_Thanks for reading! _

_MatsuJun-chan. _


	11. A New Mission

Flavor of Life

By

MatsuJun-chan.

* * *

A new Mission

_ For Hanabi-chan_

* * *

The several figures traded worried and shocked looks as Sakura words echoed inside their heads. Makino budged in her seat, trying to shrug away the awful sensation that took place in her stomach. Soujiro leaned back in his seat, rubbing the back of his neck. Kenjiro crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his brows in deep thought. Sakura took a deep breath.

"This is serious business," said Kenjiro, finally breaking the awkward silence, "To think that team eight, was murdered by the very same enemy that attacked us in the Rain country…"

Sakura heaved a sigh, "Things are about to get complicated. The enemy is after…" She paused as she heard light footsteps coming from the hallway. She stared at the door and clenched her fists as the door was opened, revealing two dark-haired males.

"You are late." Sakura inhaled deeply as she glared furiously at the two boys. Both of them had an air of indifference stuck to their pale features. Sai nodded shortly and mumbled a soft apology as he walked toward the others.

Sasuke looked straight back at her, making her anger vacillate slightly, "Sorry. I had… some things that needed to be taken care of."

Normally that would have infuriated her further but he sounded awfully sincere. She merely rolled her eyes and waited for him to take a seat. Her lips slowly parted as she caught the sight of a suspicious red mark on his neck. She lightly shook her head and straightened herself.

_Bastard._

"Anyway," Sakura returned her gaze toward the others, "To keep this short, it seems like we are facing the same enemy that attacked us before. Only now, we have a small idea of what they are after." She stopped and looked back at Sasuke, "Our enemy is after all the bloodline limit, skills and special abilities that are genetically passed down in specific clans."

She couldn't believe it! Since she didn't give in into his strange... behaviour... he had probably found someone else to _entertain_ him. **It doesn't matter, Sakura**. She told herself, **It doesn't matter... it's not like you care.** YEAH! She didn't care AT all. Right?

Sasuke lowered his dark eyes toward his feet. Sai snorted, a hint of a smile decorated his face, "So… they might come after the Uchiha as well."

Makino and Soujiro looked at the Uchiha by the corner of their eyes. Kenjiro sighed, "Hence why they attacked us before." He added in a very bored tone.

Sakura nodded shortly, "We need to figure out who is behind this. I have sent a message to the other countries asking if they have been attacked." She paused, stalking forward, "We have reports from the Water Country. Apparently a famous small clan has been cruelly murdered. Once again, they were after the clan's famous bloodline."

"Should we expect the worst?" Makino questioned as she sat straight in her chair, "I mean… whoever is doing this must have some other goal. We should ask ourselves what they're next moves are going to be and what they are going to do once they're done collecting these special abilities."

Sai raised his hand in the air. Sakura blinked at him, "Sai?" she asked, somewhat confused, "You don't have to raise your hand to-"

"We'll make him," Sai interrupted her, pointing his index finger at Sasuke, "our bait."

Sakura lips parted softly as she stared at Sai. Sasuke glanced sideways toward Sai. Soujiro smirked and leaned back on his chair, massaging the back of his neck. Makino looked at Sakura expectantly. On the other hand Kenjiro nodded, "That's an excellent idea."

"Eh?" Sakura snapped back to reality. Her green eyes roamed toward the dark-haired Uchiha. It was too risky. She knew that. But damn. She was a captain and she had to let her emotions out of her job…because her job as a kunoichi always comes first. And she had promised it. She promised herself when she saw Hanabi's body lying on the morgue. She promised that she would find whoever did it and get revenge.

Because defeat it's not an option.

Sasuke looked away from Sai toward Sakura. He watched as she straightened herself. Her bright emerald eyes glimmered for a few seconds. He watched intently as her lips began to move, "Very well." She said as she locked her eyes with his, "You will be our bait."

Soujiro stared at the Uchiha with a deep satisfaction expression plastered all over his face. However, that expression vanished once the Uchiha nodded slowly.

"Whatever you say." He muttered, darting his gaze away from hers.

The bald Shinobi was looking for an argument… for the opportunity to throw some witty remarks at the Uchiha.

Sakura nodded back, blinked slightly, confused with his immediate approval on this.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning." She said quietly.

Sasuke was the first to stand up. He walked past her, his shoulder lightly brushing against her right side. Sakura remained in her place until everyone was gone. Only then she allowed herself to take a deep breath. Kami, what was Tsunade thinking, assigning her as an ANBU captain? Wait. Scratch that. What the hell was Tsunade thinking when she transferred him to her team?!

She breathed in and then out. Okay, Sakura. She told herself. You can do this. You definitely can do this.

"Are you done talking to yourself?"

Sakura swiftly turned around to glare at Sai who was leaning against the doorframe. "Idiot." She muttered as she untied her ponytail allowing her long pink-hair to fall down. She sighed and then playfully punched him on the shoulder as he walked by her side.

Sai winced slightly and rubbed his arm, "That hurts ugly."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You're such a pansy."

The male looked at her and smirked, "No. You're the one who has the strength of a man."

Sakura's eye twitched, "What did you say?!" she asked, snapping her head to look at him, a deep scowl decorating her pale features. Her scowl vanished immediately when Sai threw his head back and laughed.

It was the first time she heard him laugh.

"Sai…" she whispered softly, stopping walking.

He took a deep breath as he calmed down and looked back at her, "What?" he asked as his dark eyes met her gaze.

"You laughed." She smiled, "It was the most beautiful laughter I have ever heard."

Sai rolled his eyes and then looked away while shoving his hands deep inside his pockets. A slight pink color decorated his pale skin.

"But Sasuke-kun!" A loud voice exclaimed as soon as Sakura and Sai arrived outside. Sakura eyes stopped on the red-haired woman who was running to catch up with Sasuke's walking figure, "I already had plans for tomorrow! We were going to have lunch together, remember?"

Sakura stared at his tall retreating figure with a heavy heart. She pressed her lips together and then started to walk again when she realized that Sai hadn't stopped. She increased her trek until she was by his side. "Huh," Sakura half-laughed, shaking her head. "All over the place, isn't she?"

Sai shrugged, "I dunno. She's, uhh…" he glanced at Sakura and then at the trees, "okay I guess."

"Well of course." Sakura turned and walked onto the bridge. "You would think so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sai followed, then slouched against the side of the bridge. She leaned over the rail with her elbows resting on top, and looked into the water.

"I didn't say she wasn't 'okay'… She's okay . . . but affected. And kind of loopy." She shrugged. "I know the type. She's _okay_. Just tries too hard to be charming." She nodded, satisfied with her assessment.

"I meant the part about me thinking so."

She rolled her eyes and her head this time, giving him a don't play stupid with me look. Then she batted her eyelashes and cooed, "You're _sooo _clever and you are _so_ skilled, Sasuke-kuun!"

"Yeah, yeah." He rubbed his neck and looked away.

"Did you invent chakra, _Sasuke-kun_?" she persisted, leaning toward him.

"You're exaggerating," he cringed.

Sakura sighed, "God. I'm ridiculous." She whispered softly. Why the hell was she even talking about them?

"Yeah, you are."

She smiled. She could always count on Sai to make her feel better. She chuckled at her own thought.

* * *

On the horizon, pale light tinged the sky with lavender and gold. He stood on the cliff top, silently overlooking the crashing waves. The wind teased strands of his dark hair and he brushed them from his face in annoyance. Behind him came the faint sound of a footfall, but the Uchiha did not turn to acknowledge the other's presence.

He stood tall, almost forlorn, looking east over the darkened sea.

"You come here every single year…"

The words broke through the Sharingan user. Slowly, Sasuke turned and gazed upon Naruto, noting the same sadness in the blonde's eyes that filled his own. He said nothing and turned back towards the east as the sun continued to rise over the water, oranges and reds now driving away the darker blue and lavender shades. "It looks peacefully… looking to the light of this new day, watching the shadows being chased away by the sun."

Naruto sighed and watched the Uchiha carefully. The melancholy that had plagued this one, since coming to Konoha years ago, always grew worse at this time of the year. It was exactly four years ago since he, Uchiha Sasuke, had fulfilled his thirst for revenge.

The blonde-haired boy took a couple of steps forward. The two friends stood side by side watching the sun rise. They stood in silence for a while, until Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "How are things with Sakura?" he asked lightly, grinning sheepishly when the dark-haired male glanced sideways at him.

"I don't know." Sasuke replied truthfully, still feeling incredibly pathetic at all the things he did. The dark-haired sighed and directed his gaze back at the horizon, "it feels like she hates me." Pause. "I can't blame her."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "She doesn't hate you, teme." He started feeling slightly annoyed with Sasuke's reaction at Sakura's lack of response, "It just… takes a while. You just came back into our lives again, of course it takes time."

Sasuke jerked his head toward Naruto, giving him an 'Are you stupid?' look, "It has been four years." He spoke softly, clenching his hands into fists. Sasuke sighed deeply, relaxing his hands, "It's like…" Naruto raised a confused eyebrow, "It's already over. Team seven is over."

"Yes it is." Naruto replied, surprising the Uchiha, "But squad 13th isn't."

Sasuke dark orbs widened slightly at the blonde's insinuation. It was true though. Team seven was indeed over. Naruto was now the leader of Team seven. He had at his care three bratty genins. Sakura focused on the hospital and then joined the ANBU. And then there was him, Sasuke Uchiha, an ANBU soldier, under Sakura's orders. Life couldn't get any worse, right?

He sighed deeply, "How is Hinata?" he asked softly.

Naruto straightened himself. He looked away from Sasuke toward the horizon. "She finally fell asleep." He answered, his tone of voice sounded too serious, so unlike him, "She's heartbroken." He gritted his teeth, "What kind of monsters would do that?"

"Don't worry." Sasuke said after a while, "We'll catch those bastards."

Naruto nodded, narrowing his eyes, "I'm counting on you."

"Hn."

"Hey guys."

The two friends looked over their shoulders to look at a half-asleep Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto stared, raising a curious eyebrow, "What brings you here?" he paused, eyes widening, "Did something happen? Is-"

Shikamaru waved a hand in the air, "No. Everything's fine." He then directed his gaze toward the Uchiha. "I came here to get him."

"Eh?" Naruto questioned, looking between the two dark-haired males.

"How did you know I was here?" Sasuke asked, cocking a perfect brow.

"It's not hard to trace your chakra signature, Uchiha."

Sasuke eyes roamed through Shikamaru, stopping behind the lazy Shinobi, to stare at the new comer, Shino.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked, fully turning around to face the two other boys.

Shikamaru sighed, "We were assigned to join squad 13 to help with the investigation." Shino said nothing. He simply stood behind Shikamaru, "Everyone is ready." Shikamaru added, looking straight at Sasuke.

"Heh. I'll see you later, then." Sasuke said as he shoved his hands into his dark blue pants. He walked toward Shikamaru, not bothering to look back at Naruto whose bright blue eyes were stuck on his retreating back.

"You better hurry." Naruto added loudly as the three of them started to walk away, "I want you and Sakura back in time to see my son!"

Sasuke smirked at that.

* * *

**"Here lies Konoha's hero, Hatake Kakashi."**

So many times when she came—weeping or angry or simply numb—to his graveside, she would experience those words on his gravestone as a slap in the face, a cruel joke.

Still, she would come to sit by his grave and find a connection with him that was free of the anguish accompanying the memories that ambushed her elsewhere, in the hospital, in the street, in the middle of the night. The stillness of her life without him was a constant, painful reminder of what she had lost and of all that would never be. The stillness by his graveside afforded her a space to remember with joy.

This morning as she walked into the cemetery, she took her favorite route.

They're all waiting, she thought, as she looked at the crosses and monuments and gravestones that cover the hillside.

"Hello." She said softly as she stopped in front of his gravestone. She eyed the enormous grey stone and smiled sadly as she bent down to place the flowers next to it. "I'm leaving on a mission… again." She sighed as she took a few steps away, still facing his gravestone. "So, don't miss me too much while I'm gone." Her sad smile grew a little.

"_Okay guys introduce yourselves. What you like, what you dislike etc__…"_

"_Why don__'__t you go first sensei?__" _

"_I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate__…__ I don't feel like telling you that__…"_

"_Huh?__"_

"_My dreams for the future__…__ I've never really thought about it__…__ as for my hobbies__…__ I have lots of hobbies__…"_

"_That was total lame__…__ all he told us was his name__…"_

"I'm heading toward the water country to find out who is behind these attacks." She paused and looked away from his gravestone toward the now orange sky. She would have to go soon, before the sun broke out completely, "Any advice? What would you do… if you were here?" she asked softly, her voice barely a whisper. She shivered slightly and hugged herself, brushing her hands through her arms. "Kami… I miss you so much." She paused, "It's like I expect you to randomly appear any time now. It's like… you're not gone." She shook her head as tears started to prickle her eyes, "I just can't bring myself to say goodbye. I don't want to say goodbye."

Another sigh escaped her lips as she darted her bright emerald orbs toward his gravestone. "I have to go now." She said softly as she jiggled her feet on the green grass. She looked down, her pink bangs hiding part of her features, "Everyone's probably waiting… oh! I don't think I have bragged about it yet." She giggled, bringing herself to look back at the grey stone once again, "Sasuke is on my squad." She smirked deviously, "and I am his superior, aha!"

There was a soft chuckle coming from behind her. The hair of the back of her neck slowly stood up and she quickly turned around. Her rosy lips parted and a long sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the dark-haired man, "Iruka-sensei." She greeted him softly, "You scared me."

"You didn't think it was Sasuke-kun did you?" Iruka asked as he stepped forward, placing himself by her side.

Sakura could feel her cheeks grow hot as she turned back around to face the gravestone, "Of course not!"

Iruka smiled gently as he glanced sideways at the pink-haired girl, "You keep coming every single day."

"Yeah, I come to tell him what he's been missing." Sakura inhaled deeply, "It has been four years… and I still have this awful feeling that he will stop right in front of me… carrying that annoying book of his."

"That only means that he still lives inside you." Iruka said as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "That's a good thing Sakura."

Sakura nodded shortly, a small smile appeared on her face as she looked up to stare at the man by her side, "Thank you." She spoke softly, "Thank you for also allowing Kakashi-sensei to live inside you."

Iruka chuckled lightly as Sakura looked down at her watch. He arched a curious eyebrow when he heard her gasp.

"I'm late!" she exclaimed loudly, "Iruka-sensei, I won't be coming to visit him for a while. I'm going to be away for a mission and-"

"Sakura." Iruka started smiling softly as he directed his gaze back at the gravestone, "I'll come every day. Don't worry."

Sakura offered him a short nod and gazed one last time at Kakashi's tomb before she turned around, running away toward the meeting point.

* * *

"You're late." Sasuke pointed it out as he stared at the breathless pink-haired girl.

"Sempai?" Makino asked, feeling slightly worried, "Is everything alright?"

Sakura nodded and breathed in and then out, trying to calm down her erratic breathing.

Shikamaru yawned, "What took you so long?"

Soujiro analyzed his map one more time before he put it away inside his backpack, "Can we start moving?"

Kenjiro sighed, "You're okay to go?" he asked as he looked down at his captain.

"Yeah." Sakura answered frowning slightly. What question was that? Of course she was good to go. She was after all their captain, wasn't she? She straightened up and readjusted the backpack on her back, "Everyone is aware of what the mission consists, right?"

Sasuke snorted, "Yes. Pretty much."

Sai smirked, "We will use the Uchiha as bait."

Sasuke glared at the other dark-haired male. He didn't like the way Sai's voice sounded. It was as almost as if Sai was expecting him to get killed in the process.

Shino walked next to Shikamaru not saying a word. He merely observed and listened to everything that was happening around them.

Sakura furrowed her brows as they walked by the Konoha gates. She locked her green eyes with the forest ahead. "For _Hanabi-chan._" She whispered softly.

Sasuke glanced sideways at Sakura and smirked, "Hn."

* * *

A/N: Yes. This chapter literally sucks. I haven't written anything in months, especially in English so it's like… I'm RUSTY –sobs hysterically-

This chapter needed to be done PEEPS! It's an introduction to the next stage of the plotline. And yes! I killed the poor girl. I'm just plain evil. Don't worry… I'll try not to kill… other characters. –insert evil laugher- So yeah. Review. If you feel like it. If you don't feel like it –takes pocket knife out- You'll still do it, right?


	12. In Denial

Flavor of Life

By

MatsuJun-chan

* * *

**In Denial**

"_It feels like the skies are taking a photograph. The Gods want to conserve that moment, because, in the future__…__ we never know if there will be any other moment like that__..."_

* * *

Shikamaru came to a sudden halt. "A thunderstorm is coming on our way," said Shikamaru in a muffled voice. He snapped his head toward the bald man and gave him a wondering look. Soujiro looked down at the map and then folded it back neatly. He stared back at Shikamaru and nodded.

"We can camp here." Soujiro replied weakly as another flash of light illuminated the dark sky.

"This will only delay us," said Sakura dispassionately. She sighed and turned around to have a good look at her surroundings. There were trees everywhere, the ground looked uneven and it was still dry since it hadn't started to rain yet. "I guess we'll have to camp here for the night then." She added quietly. She eyed the tall trees again, it seemed like even if it did rain, the trees would block most of the water.

"Alright." Kenjiro offered a small tired smile at the pink-haired girl, "Don't worry. After we get some sleep, tomorrow we'll be able to catch up.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled back at Kenjiro. She stepped forward and sighed as she looked at everyone. Shikamaru and Shino already had a small tent up. Sai was leaning against a thick tree trunk. She smiled softly as she noticed the small sketch book in his hands. The medic-nin darted her gaze further to her left, blinking slightly as Makino and Soujiro bickered at one another as the two of them were trying to decide which side of the tent belonged to them. Her bright green eyes finally met his figure.

Sasuke had his tall back turned on her. He crouched and took his sleeping bag out. As always, he was making no effort to blend in at all. The Uchiha moved slowly, he looked over his shoulder, his dark eyes stopping on the pink-haired girl. Sakura straightened up and breathed in, she was about to walk toward him but was instantly frozen in her place when his lips etched into a mixture of a snobby and devious smirk.

Sakura suddenly jumped slightly as a loud thunder roared up in the skies. Another flash of light illuminated them and before Sakura knew it, everyone was already inside their tents… everyone… except her, Sasuke… and Sai.

The Sharingan user snorted, "What?" he asked, his voice dripping with sheer entertainment, "Don't tell me… that you are still scared of thunder."

Sakura stood up straight, indignation washing over her, "Please… don't be ridic-" she jumped as another thunder crashed down. She snorted, raised her chin, "Hmph." She quickly turned around and stalked away, muttering to herself.

Sasuke smirk grew as he watched her stomp away. Sai looked up from his sketching book to stare at the retreating pink-haired girl. He shook his head slightly and returned his attention back to what he was doing.

Sakura stopped at what she considered to be a nice distance away from him. She dropped her backpack on the floor. She gasped quietly as soft droplets of rain started to shower her. She softly sat down and opened her bag, pulling out her dark rain coat. She stared at her ANBU mask and her heart squeezed tightly.

Never in her life had she thought she would join the Special Forces. And there she was, nineteen years old, captain of 13th squad. She was no longer the innocent little girl from team seven. She had grown up; she had found her true identity… and she was strong now. She no longer walked behind _them_. Naruto and Sasuke. She no longer stared at their backs. She walked by their side now… but… on her own path, her own road.

However… it was still hard to let go. It didn't matter that she had tried too hard to bury the past, to forget all the troubles, the pains and heartaches that she went through. Because… in the end she still found it hard to let go, of that fairy tale, because almost everyone has that smallest bit of faith and hope that one day they would open their eyes and it would all come true.

Team seven would still be intact. Kakashi-sensei would still be alive and she… would be happily in love with Sasuke.

But of course… at the end of the day, she's crushed by the cruel naked reality… and team seven is no longer but a bittersweet memory. Kakashi-sensei is gone forever and… and… there is no happily ever after.

Sakura jumped from her seat as another loud thunder roared from the sky, echoing through the entire forest. She shivered slightly as she pressed her raincoat closer to her body. The pink-haired girl looked behind her shoulder as she heard lightly footsteps approaching her. She gazed at Sai and shot him a wondering look.

"I'm going to take a look around." Sai spoke quietly as he looked at her saddened green eyes, "Do you want to come?"

Sakura blinked softly as his invitation, "Uh…" she started, "I think I'm going to stay." She added smiling sadly at him, "Don't wander too far and if you spot something odd return right away." She giggled quietly, realizing that she was sounding a bit too protective.

He cocked a curious eyebrow, "Alright," said Sai calmly, walking past her, disappearing at last as the darkness of the forest engulfed his silhouette.

She straightened up and looked back at the contents of her backpack. She eyed the small box where she kept her soldier pills and then suddenly stiffened as she stared at the sight of the silver bells. Sakura stretched her arm inside the backpack, her stomach twisting uncomfortably as her fingers touched the bells. A cold feeling ran up and down as the sound of the silver bells greeted her.

Sasuke blinked softly as his ears perked up at the oddly familiar sound. He slowly sat down on his sleeping bag, his dark eyes stopping on her sitting figure.

A soft smile adorned Sakura features as she poked the bells one more time, "I had forgotten I had this." She whispered softly as she picked them up. She clutched her right hand around the bells and leaned it against her chest.

Sakura squealed softly as a long thunder claimed the skies. She gulped and closed her eyes tightly as her body started to tremble. She thought that must look ridiculous. A full grown woman scared of thunder. If Naruto was there with her, he would be pointing at her while laughing. Kakashi-sensei would look away from his perverted book and smile… and Sasuke would probably snort, raise his chin in superiority and then point out how annoying she was. **Stop**, she pleaded with her brain, forcing all thoughts of team seven to vanish.

"Sakura."

Her brain stopped. Her entire body stopped to function correctly when she heard the Uchiha deep cold voice. Her eyes widened when she felt his hot breath against her neck. She held her breath at that moment… when he embraced her from behind. Her heart began to race. This most certainly didn't feel right. He shouldn't be touching her like that. He shouldn't be touching her at all, he should be sleeping. What on earth was going on?

"Sasuke…" she started softly, "What are you doing?"

"Shhh." He whispered against her ear, "Let's just stay like this for a while."

Why was her body frozen in place, a statue delicately carved to invite his strong hold? She wanted to speak but all the coherent thoughts were gone. She felt like she was no longer controlling her body. It was like she was a mere spectator, looking at her own pathetic figure. No matter how hard she yelled at herself to push him away, it didn't work.

His body heated her back and she could feel his cool heartbeat, she could feel his chest heaving in and out.

Sakura's hand clutched tighter into the silver-bells. She didn't even acknowledged the monstrous thunder that cut into the night. She just… could feel his and her heartbeat.

Her stomach twisted uncomfortably as she felt him sit down. He opened his legs and pulled her closer; his chest was now entirely glued to her back.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he rested his chin on her shoulder, "See? You can sleep like this if you want." He whispered softly, "I can be your bodyguard against thunders."

Sakura blinked. "Sasuke… what are you doing?" she whispered, scared to speak any louder. The last thing she wanted was to be seen like that.

Sasuke groaned, "Must you question every single thing I do?" he asked, feeling slightly annoyed. "I'm just… just…" he pressed his lips shut and inhaled deeply. Kami, why was she this aggravating?

Sakura sighed. "Okay." She shifted herself slightly, feeling her back rub against his chest. His arms still wrapped around her.

"Okay?" he asked frowning.

"Yeah." She answered blushing furiously, locking her eyes with the dark forest, "You can be my bodyguard." She didn't know what she was doing; she didn't even know who was controlling her right now.

They both instantly relaxed.

_It doesn__'__t matter. _She told herself as she started to drift. Another thunder roared but it didn't even affect her. _It doesn__'__t matter. _She repeated softly. _I__'__ll just pretend this was a dream._

Sasuke stayed wide awake. He didn't know if Sakura was falling asleep or not. Lightening broke the sky in two. Sakura's breathing had slowed drastically. The Uchiha thought and **hoped** that she was asleep. He only had a second. He kissed the top of her head. Lovingly.

The sound of bells shattered the silence.

Sasuke's eyes roamed toward the sound. He watched as Sakura's arm had fallen to the side, her hand was lying on the grass and right by her hand side was the two silver bells.

"Baka." He whispered softly.

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She groaned slightly as the warm light washed over her skin. Her eyes widened and she felt herself sit abruptly. She sat like a frozen statue. She couldn't feel his body.

"Finally, ugly."

Sakura jerked her head toward Sai, blinking softly, "Sai!" she exclaimed as she jumped to her feet.

Sai smirked down at her, "You are blushing." He said as he leaned against her, making her coil slightly.

"Eh?" she stepped backwards. She was confused. She was sure she had fallen asleep against Sasuke… but where was he? She took a look at her surroundings, her eyes stopping on the quiet Uchiha. He was leaning against a tall tree with his eyes closed.

"Sempai." Makino voice called out for Sakura from the other side of the small field, "We are all ready to go."

And it was true. It seemed like the tents were already taken away. Everyone was up and ready to go… everyone but her.

"Here." Sakura blinked as Shikamaru threw an apple at her, "Hurry up."

Sakura nodded absent-mindedly. She was still confused. She crouched down and started to gather her things. Her eyes widened, "Oh no."

"What is it?" Shino asked as he stared at the panicked pink-haired girl.

Small wrinkles formed on her forehead as she started to crawl, her hands feeling, searching through the grass. Shikamaru walked toward Sakura, "What are you looking for?"

"The bells. I lost them!" she exclaimed, biting hard into her lower lip.

"Bells?" Kenjiro asked as he too started to look down at the grass.

"Yes bells!" she snapped, "They're really important to me."

Both Shikamaru and Sai turned to look at the silent Uchiha. Sasuke opened his eyes as he felt the two men gaze on him. He stared back at them as a glint of defiance swam inside his dark orbs.

"Sasuke." Sai started, "Did _you_ happen to see Sakura's bells?"

Sakura stopped searching. She looked over her shoulder, her rosy lips parted slightly as she stared at the Uchiha.

Sasuke stalked forward, abandoning the comfort of the tree he was leaning against, "No." he said simply, "We should get going."

Soujiro glared at Sasuke but nodded, "He's right. A team of Shinobi is waiting for us at the Water Country. We can't make them wait."

Sakura heart squeezed. She slowly stood up, "H-hai." She swallowed dry, "Let's go." She said softly as she picked up her backpack.

Kenjiro nodded, "Yosh." He muttered quietly and was the first to stalk forward.

Sakura jumped high and landed on a thick branch. She furrowed her brows. _This is not the time to cry over such petty things. _She harshly told herself as she jumped onto another branch. Guilt consumed her entire being as she increased the distance between the small field and her.

Sai ran side by side with the Uchiha. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly so that he could face the other dark-haired male, "If there's something you wish to say… then say it."

Sai snorted, "Bastard."

"Why are you still around? Weren't you just some replacement?" Sasuke asked smirking, "I'm here now, aren't I? You could very well just disappear. No one would notice it."

Sai clenched his jaw as he watched Sasuke sped up.

Shikamaru jumped from the tree branch, landing and carried on running by Sai's side. "He's an idiot."

"Heh."

Hours later, the sun had given its place away and was slowly retreating along the lines of the horizon. Sakura stopped at the tall gates. She looked behind her shoulder, a serious expression stamped on her features. She hadn't spoken a word ever since that morning. She couldn't believe that she had lost such an important item. All the others stayed behind while she faced the gatekeepers.

"We're here to see Mr. Kurosaki-san." She said as she retrieved a scroll from her holster.

The guard accepted the scroll. Once he read it, he nodded his head and allowed them to pass.

Sakura didn't wait for her team. She walked straight ahead as she locked her green eyes on the tall dark-skinned man in front of her. "Kurosaki-san." She greeted cordially.

"You're just on time." He spoke, showing off his sharpened teeth. "Follow me."

Sakura nodded and followed him through the deserted streets. She stared at the small houses, she could see some lights turned on and occasionally spotted some villagers peeking through the windows.

Makino sighed as turned to look at Soujiro, "Why is everyone inside? It's still a bit too early."

Sasuke snorted as though the answer to her question was something obvious, "They just had a clan wiped out. They're scared."

Shikamaru glanced sideways at Sasuke. He then turned to look ahead, his eyes stopping on Sakura.

"Here we are." Kurosaki said as he stopped in front of a tall building, "We have captured one of the culprits. He was wandering outside our boundaries. He was hurt and it seems like he was left behind."

"Has he been in interrogation?" Shikamaru asked, cocking a brow.

"He's being hold in a cell. We tried every single method to make him talk but it seems like he won't cooperate. He has something in his tongue that absolutely won't allow him to talk," Said Kurosaki as he looked at Shikamaru.

Sai eyes widened at that last piece of information. Sakura jerked her head toward Sai. The two of them traded worried looks.

Sasuke didn't miss the look they shared. He clenched his jaw. They knew something.

"Please, come this way." The dark-skinned Shinobi said as he led them inside.

Sakura stayed behind. She clenched her hands into fists as Sai walked past her. "Let's go, Ugly." He spoke quietly, "We'll figure everything out."

She nodded. She turned around and was about to step inside the building when the sound of bells made her stop abruptly. A cold feeling licked her spine up and down.

"Were you looking for this?"

The pink-haired girl turned around, locking her bright green eyes with his dark ones, "You had them all along." She spoke softly, trying to control her sudden anger.

"I want them," said Sasuke as he waved the bells.

"They're mine." She spoke fiercely, "You have no right to even hold them."

"I'll fight you for them." He said, smirking.

"You're on."

Sai hurried back down the corridor when he realized she was not following, "Sakura what are-" Sai stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes widened as he saw the pink-haired girl run toward the Uchiha, her fist ready to crush him.

Sakura eyes widened as Sasuke laughed. He dodged her attack, not making an effort to strike back. The sound of the bells echoed into the night.

She came to a halt and stared at the dark-haired male as though she was staring at him for the very first time. He laughed. And his laughter was amazing. Both his laughter and the bells sound transformed into a beautiful melody that she was sure that she would never forget as long as she lived.

That's when she realized that she has been lying to herself all along. Sakura, had been lying to herself for so long. She realized that lies had started to seem like the truth. She was trying so hard to deny it that she couldn't even recognize the truth right in front her face.

And the truth was… she was still irrevocably in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

_Damn._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews!! I was kinda scared that many of you had forgotten about this story x).**

**This chapter contains lot of Sasuke and Sakura!! Yay, ne? I just had the sudden urge to write this chapter today after I cried my heart out for the hundreth time while watching Braveheart. Haha. **

**As always, thanks for reading! **

**Lots of Love,**

**MatsuJun-chan. **


	13. Ingenious Plan

Flavor of Life

By MatsuJun-chan

* * *

Ingenious Plan

"_A warm smile is the universal language of kindness."_

* * *

Sasuke stopped, keeping his distance. He gave her a confused look and cocked his head to one side, waiting. She was just standing there, completely still, with an unreadable expression plastered all over her face as she looked straight at him. Sasuke blinked slightly and waved the bells, listening as the sound rang in to the cold night air. "You don't want them?" he asked, raising a perfect dark eyebrow.

Sakura was instantly dragged back to reality when he waved the silver bells. She licked her dry lips, "Sasuke," she started rather slowly feeling her heart explode into tiny pieces at the awful realization. She could not. She simply could not still love him. _How ridiculous_, she thought bitterly, _you're ridiculous Sakura_. Her mind added cruelly.

"Give them back," said Sakura as she straightened up, now catching Sai's silhouette by the door, "We have no time for this." She added, sighing deeply.

The Uchiha lips etched into a cunning smile, "Then I'll keep them until we have time to solve our little dilemma," retorted Sasuke with a bright glimmer swimming on his dark orbs.

She fumed and her nostrils flared up at the sudden anger. Sai coughed to get their attention. "Are you both done?" he asked, glancing first at the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked as his dark eyes met Sai's. Sakura nodded and walked ahead, toward the entrance, clenching her hands into fists. She was angry beyond limits. She was angry at Sasuke for taking the bells away from her but mostly angry at herself.

The pink-haired girl followed Sai, locking her bright emerald eyes with his tall back, trying her best to ignore the grinning idiot by her side. The three of them walked in utter silence through the long hallway, passing by numerous closed doors. Sai turned left and faced a long staircase, but instead going up, he carried on walking through the hallway until they finally reached one last door.

Sai's hand reached the door knob, he twisted, the door opened. He stepped inside, nodding shortly at everyone inside the room. Sakura walked right after Sai, her eyes analyzing the contents of the room. Everyone was sitting around a round table, everyone but the dark-skinned Shinobi, Kurosaki. Sasuke walked in last and closed the door behind him.

Sakura took the seat next to Makino and Shikamaru. Sai sat by Soujiro's and Shino's side which left Sasuke and Kenjiro next to each other.

Kurosaki coughed lightly, "The prisoner will arrive shortly." He said as he locked his eyes briefly with Sasuke.

"You said something about the fact that he was not allowed to talk," said Shikamaru as he leaned back on his chair, adopting a much more comfortable position.

The Water Shinobi nodded, "Yes. We tried everything. All the torture he was submitted to has no effect on him since he can't really tell us anything." He paused, "He has this odd mark on his tongue. I have never seen anything like it."

Shikamaru nodded, "But there must be ways to counter this mark." He said pressing the tips of his fingers together, forming a triangle.

Sakura glanced sideways at Sai. Something about this smelled really bad. She didn't know what it gave her the odd feeling was. Maybe it was her female intuition. Whatever it was, she couldn't shrug it off and it was becoming aggravating. Sai slowly returned Sakura the same look.

There was a subtle knock on the door. Everyone's attention shifted toward it, waiting in anticipation. The door was slowly opened, revealing three men. Two of which were Water Shinobi, holding onto another man. Sakura's eyes widened slightly as she spotted the leaf headband on his forehead.

Sasuke remained on his seat with a calm demeanor. He stared at the prisoner. The man had long dark hair that reached his shoulders. Golden pools stared back at the Uchiha, the prisoner lips etched into a sly smirk.

The other two Shinobi walked forward shoving the prisoner inside without any ceremony.

Kurosaki nodded shortly, "This is the man we captured." He said, locking his eyes with Sasuke once again. The Uchiha cocked a curious brow as he looked back at Kurosaki. The dark-skinned man was always looking at him. Somehow he was finding that to be somewhat disconcerting.

Sakura sighed as she placed her backpack on top of the table. She opened it and searched through all the mess. She finally found what she was looking for and pulled out a small book with her. She opened it and started to flip through the pages, "Ah. Found it," added Sakura, tapping her finger on the page she stopped at, "Yamada Shun." She whispered, "Former leader of Squad 11th." She looked up to stare at the tied up man, "Status, deceased."

Makino snorted, "I wonder how they all managed to fake their deaths." She muttered as she fidgeted in her seat. She darted her bright blue eyes toward left, stopping on the two guards. She furrowed her brows as she stared at the tallest one. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably as she scanned his features more attentively. He looked somewhat familiar.

Soujiro followed Makino's gaze. He then looked toward Sakura.

"I suppose he can't even tell us that." The pink-haired girl added quietly as she clutched her hands around the book. She darted her gaze toward Sai as if asking for guidance on what to do. If they could not get any information from him, then they would have to go back to stage one.

Sasuke inhaled deeply, "What else did you find?" he voiced his question causing all the heads snap toward him. "Surely, he had things with him when captured. Even the smallest thing that he was carrying might tell us something useful." He added feeling the need to elaborate.

Sakura nodded. She agreed with Sasuke. She looked back at Kurosaki, waiting for his answer.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as the guards started to walk around them, dragging the prisoner along. He didn't know if it was only him but he had the slightest sensation that something wasn't quite right. But what exactly? He glanced sideways and stopped his gaze on the dark-skinned man. He shifted slightly in his seat as he scrutinized the other Shinobi.

Kurosaki seemed somewhat taken back with Sasuke's question. "Well, yes of course." He answered, "He had his holster and a small backpack but we didn't find anything suspicious."

An arrogant smirk decorated Sasuke's features, "Then let us have a small peek at it. Let the real professionals handle it."

Soujiro rolled his eyes. The Uchiha annoyed him to no end. Who the hell did he think he was? And was he an idiot? Why would he insult the fellow Shinobi when he was in their territory? Was he trying to pick a meaningless fight?

Shino took in a deep breath, manifesting his presence for the first time. His dark sunglasses mirrored the guards and the prisoner's images.

The hair of the back of Sakura's neck slowly rose as she felt Kurosaki stop behind her, "Aren't you a clever one, Sasuke-kun."

Everyone's attention but Shino's fell on Kurosaki. He was smirking at the spectators; his dark eyes darted from face to face until he stopped on Sasuke.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he finally realized what was wrong in the whole picture. They weren't Water Shinobi. None of them were Water Shinobi because on their arms there was not the mark of the ANBU forces. How the hell did he miss it in the first place? How the hell anyone didn't even notice it?!

_Bang._

Sakura didn't even have any time to think about what had hit her. She gasped for air as she felt her nose crack, blood dripping into her lips. She blinked hard as her vision started to become rather fuzzy.

Makino's eyes widened as she watched the dark-skinned man bang Sakura's head on the table. Kurosaki smirked as his hand clutched tightly to Sakura's pink hair. He brought her head upward showing the others the result of his assault.

There was a loud noise of chairs being dragged backwards. Sai was the first to stand up, he took out his scroll and was about to press his brush against it. Makino had a few shuriken gathered between her fingers ready to aim, Soujiro was clutching his right hand tightly around a kunai knife, Kenjiro was ready to pounce on the man and Shikamaru already had the other three others trapped in his shadow possession Jutsu.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Shino remained quietly on their seats as though nothing happened.

Kurosaki's eyes lightened up with amusement, his hand grasped harder into Sakura's pink hair making her groan in pain. His smirk grew wider when he brought his other hand, leaning a cold blade against her skin, "Now… now," said Kurosaki with an entertained tone of voice, "Let's all quiet down. You don't want me to hurt her further, now do you?" he asked, knowing he had the upper hand.

Sasuke's thin, sharply etched lips curled faintly in something approximating a smile, but the amusement did not reach his eyes, "A trap." He said ever so subtle as though he was actually congratulating the enemy Shinobi.

Makino bit hard into her trembling lower lip. She was trying her hardest not to snap. She increased her grip on the shuriken as her bright blue eyes scanned the other three men.

One of them gasped, finally realizing that they could not move. Kurosaki narrowed his eyes in displeasure, "Release them or I make sure you won't be able to recognize her pretty face once I'm done with her." He pressed the kunai closer to her cheek, cutting her skin slightly but enough to draw blood.

Shikamaru raised an unimpressed eyebrow. It became pretty obvious to everyone in the room that the man did not intend to actually end Sakura's life. He wanted something and they were about to just find out exactly what it was.

Sakura took a deep breath and spat out some of the blood that had come inside her mouth. Her vision was still blurry but she managed to lock her eyes with his silhouette. Sasuke sat straight in his chair as he felt her eyes on him. His dark eyes were staring at Kurosaki with an emotionless expression.

"What do you want?" Makino asked, glaring deeply at the man. Kurosaki smirked as he could feel the blue haired woman's murder intent increase by the second.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, "It's obvious isn't it?" he retorted, staring directly at a smirking Kurosaki, "They are the very same ones that killed the clan… and probably the ones that killed the Hyuga girl."

Sakura groaned, "You son of a bitch." She muttered under her breathe.

Kurosaki pulled her hair, "Say what?" he asked, chuckling, "You have quite the rotten tongue, don't you?"

"So? What is it that you want?" Shino asked, speaking for the first time.

"The Uchiha." Kurosaki spoke with a deep voice, "I will get a bonus once we take you with us."

Sakura shook her head slightly, "That's not going to happen." She hissed furiously. She stared back at Sasuke as her sight was finally becoming more defined. "Sasuke…" she whispered softly, "We can beat them." She added strongly, convinced of her own words.

Sasuke smirked as he shifted his dark pools toward her, keeping their gaze steady, "Sakura." He said ever so subtly, "You are in no conditions of negotiating right now.

Sakura's eyes widened. What? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Hn." Sasuke slowly stood up, "You are also the ones who were after the scroll."

Kurosaki laughed, pressing his blade tightly to Sakura when the Uchiha stood up, "And if we are?"

"I'll go with you. I want to meet with whoever is in charge." Sasuke replied in a cool manner.

"What the hell are you on about, Uchiha?" Kenjiro asked, narrowing his eyes in absolute confusion.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sakura hissed, trying to ignore the cold blade against her skin.

Sai stared at the Uchiha and placed his scroll down. He nodded shortly, "I think it is a very good idea."

Makino's head snapped toward Sai, "Well no one asked for your retarded opinion!" she exclaimed angrily. "Sakura, you cannot allow it. This is absolute nonsense."

Soujiro blinked as he took in the Uchiha's features. There was more to it. There was something else that the Uchiha was keeping away from them. For the first time ever, the bald man actually felt like trusting in him. "Eh." He said, sneering.

Kurosaki scanned the Uchiha features, "Are you saying that you'll come? Without any resistance?" he asked, his voice filled with sheer suspicion.

Sakura glared at Sasuke, clearly disapproving all of it, "If you do go with them…" she started angrily, "I will make sure you will never be on another ANBU team." Her nostrils flared up, "You can kiss goodbye your pathetic dream of becoming a squad leader."

Sasuke snorted, "And here I was… thinking of taking you along." He said, feigning hurt.

Sakura lips parted, she was about to say something but Kurosaki cut in, "I guess there's no harm in that." He said, glancing sideways toward Shikamaru, "Let them go."

Shikamaru looked at Sakura with a 'you-can't-possibly-be-thinking-of-going' look. Sakura nodded, "Let them go, Shikamaru."

Shino leaned backward on his chair, his coat hiding the cunning smirk on his face.

_Idiots._

* * *

"I already told you! I don't like fish!" Natsu complained, pouting while glaring at the blond-haired in front of him.

"But but! Hinata-chan made these purposely for you!" Naruto argued back, his bright blue eyes scanned the orange-haired boy who had just left the hospital.

Natsu snorted as he placed his arms behind his neck, "I'll eat them later then."

Naruto grinned, "You have to promise."

"Yeah… yeah. I promise I'll eat it all later," said Natsu, hiding back a smile. The orange-haired boy suddenly came to a sudden stop as he spotted the gathering crowd, "What's going on?" he asked quietly.

Naruto blinked softly, "I have no idea." He started as he started to push through the crowd, stopping suddenly when a cold chill went up and down his spine when he heard _her_ voice.

"Father!"

"I can't believe you will go ahead with this nonsense." His cold voice echoed through the air, daring everyone to talk louder than he did. He stood tall, majestic-like as he stared back at his daughter with a cold-hearted expression that resembled the expression of the dead. There was not a single life burning up in his lavender orbs, the wrinkles on his face looked heavier, making him look older than he was.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he finally reached the front line, a reluctant Natsu by his side. His bright blue eyes glared intently at the older man. His father-in-law.

"She was my little sister. I b-b-b-believe I have the right to be there." Hinata said softly as she darted her tearful eyes onto the floor. She hadn't stuttered in years.

"We don't need you. Our family has never needed you." Hiashi spat venomously. He glared at Hinata, looking at her as though she was nothing but trash. Something dirty, something he felt disgusted with. His lower lip trembled in sheer anger, "I wish…" he started, "I wish you could trade places with your sister."

Hinata gasped, her eyes widening at such heartbreaking words.

Naruto stepped forward, his blue eyes sparkling with a strange and uncharacteristic fury, "That is enough, Hyuga." He started menacingly as he walked ahead, placing himself in front of Hinata, "I won't allow you to speak to my wife in those manners. You are grieving. You don't actually mean that."

Hinata sobbed quietly as she stared at the back of her husband, "N-Naruto-kun."

Hiashi blank eyes darted from Hinata toward Naruto. He clenched his jaw. He knew if he opened his mouth to speak against Naruto, the villagers would take the blonde's side. He was popular and well liked. "I have nothing else to say," said Hiashi as his voice shook slightly, "Just don't show your faces at the funeral." He added, finally turning around.

"Or what?" Natsu asked, cocking an orange brow as he looked at the old man.

Hiashi's head snapped toward the boy, "Are you talking to me, boy?"

"Yeah I am, you asshole," added Natsu as everyone's mouth fell open at his audacity. Natsu pointed his index finger at Hiashi, "Hinata-san is also suffering a lot! She just lost her sister and is also grieving and yet you come all this way to make her feel worse. What? Do you feel better? Do you think it will make you forget the loss of your daughter by humiliating and hurting Hinata-san? Hinata-san is an awesome person! Everyone loves how nice she is! She's also ready to help anyone and has contributed a lot to our village! What have YOU done? You just bear your clan name and walk around like you're some almighty-"

"Natsu… enough." Naruto whispered as he stared at Hiashi. Truth to be told. He pitied the man.

Hiashi straightened himself as he locked his eyes with the orange-haired boy. He clenched his jaw and then turned around, with his long white cloak billowing behind him.

Naruto swiftly turned around and pushed a startled Hinata for a hug, "He's an idiot." He said softly as Hinata buried her head into his chest.

"N-Naruto-kun…" tears fell down her cheeks like a broken tap. She sobbed hard without any ceremony. Naruto closed his eyes as he brought her closer to him, whispering soothing words against her left ear.

Natsu sighed as the crowd started to disappear. No one was allowed to talk to his friends like that and get away with it. Kami, he wanted to run after the idiotic Hyuga and deliver a punch to his stupid cold-stoned features. Maybe he'd be able to pull out some real emotion from his face.

* * *

Swirling mist crept into the deep forest into the oddly cold night. The night sky shone bright with stars and a full, glowing moon spilled a silvery light over the covered leaf path. Silent shadows slipped through the trees, moving with absolute stealth. Sakura glanced sideways at the tall Uchiha as she walked close to him. She took her hand back to her nose for the one hundredth time causing Kurosaki, if that was his real name to chuckle lightly.

"I'm very sorry about that." He spoke as he looked behind his shoulder, "I don't have the habit to hit on women."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked absolutely bored, "I'm sure it was a one time in a lifetime kind of thing." He spat sarcastically as he recalled the pleasurable look on the dark-skinned man when he hit Sakura's face on the table.

Sakura snorted and ignored Kurosaki and her urge to run to the man and literally punch his head off. She had already healed her wound, making sure that her nose was back to normal, no fracture. She sighed deeply as her heart suddenly sunk with sheer guilt. She had ordered them to stay behind.

The look on everyone's faces as though she had lost her mind played inside her head over and over again. True was, she was not going to tag along with Sasuke. But then… she started to imagine the worst scenarios, one of them included a dead Sasuke. She couldn't allow Sasuke to leave her sight again. Not that she cared, she told herself. But for Naruto. She didn't want anything to happen to Sasuke. Again, for Naruto.

But then, everything made sense. A small smirk played at the corner of her lips as she looked back at the Uchiha. He looked so calm and serene, so confident of himself. Her green eyes darted toward the others. The four men looked somewhat nervous, fearing that the Uchiha would decide to attack them randomly.

Truth was, either Sakura wanted to admit it or not, Uchiha Sasuke was a brilliant Shinobi.

Sakura shivered slightly as her stomach fluttered with unwanted butterflies. Sasuke tilted his head to look at her for the first time since they abandoned the Water Country, "Are you cold?" he whispered, his eyes staring intently at her petit form. He waited silently for her to speak up as a strange sensation began to swim inside his mouth. His lips were becoming extremely dry. Unconsciously, he licked his lower lip as he stared straight into her eyes, his eyes falling down, stopping on her slightly parted rosy lips. He mentally slapped himself from his reverie as her lips finally began to move.

"N-no." She answered, shivering more strongly, turning her head to the other side, feeling her cheeks becoming extremely hot.

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising an entertained eyebrow, "You're shivering."

"Maybe just a little bit." She said quietly, still refusing to look back at him. She suddenly stopped as she felt something soft caress her shoulders.

"Take that." Sasuke said as he dropped the coat on her shoulders, the sound of the bells echoing inside its pockets.

Sakura smiled softly as she started to walk again. She discreetly shoved her hand into the pocket of the coat, her hand encircling the bells a bit too tight as her heart pounded strongly against her chest.

Sasuke smirked as he observed her from the corner of his eyes. She looked like Christmas had arrived earlier.

Such a foolish woman. He thought with a warm smile fixed on his pale features.

* * *

Makino groaned as she ran a troubled hand through her messy blue hair, "What now? What are we supposed to tell the Hokage?" she asked, imagining a furious Tsunade, ripping all of their members with brute force.

Shikamaru sighed, "Man. How bothersome." He said as he eyed the dark sky.

"What are you all talking about?" Sai and Soujiro asked at the same time as identical smirks decorated their features.

Kenjiro cocked a curious eyebrow, "O-okay. What's going on?"

"They're now moving to the south-east." Shino spoke as he looked down at the small group. He jumped from the tree branch, landing soundless on the ground.

Shikamaru blinked quietly and then he burst into pure laugher, "Oh man! How did I not see that coming?!"

"Wait." Makino stared softly, "I still don't get it."

* * *

**A/N: It's easy to figure out what happened!**

**Anyway, If this chapter confuses you I apologize. I am unfortunately under a massive writing block. Maybe I will get back to it later and fix it. But for now, this is it.**

**On a side note, I want to thank everyone for the kind words and the endless motivation. You guys rock my world seriously! :) Thank you so much, it is really an honor to have so many of you to read my story!**

**As always, many thanks for reading,**

**MatsuJun-chan!**


	14. The Enemy Camp

Flavor of Life

_The Enemy Camp_

* * *

Rain fell in sheets, black clouds churned and boiled in the sky. The wind rose to an eerie shriek. The rain was pouring from the sky, the clouds so black and heavy overhead the night seemed unrelentingly dark. Yet Sakura caught glimpses of the moon, an eerie sight with the swirling black of the clouds veiling its light. She held her breathe as her emerald orbs darted toward his tall figure. Sasuke's dark hair was matted to his skull and every other minute he needed to push strands of his hair out of his face.

Her clothes felt incredibly heavy and for a minute she cursed herself for taking her sandals, the image of her warm boots leaning against the entrance door of her apartment lingered inside her mind as she felt her completely muddy toes curl. Sakura hurried her trek as she realized she was falling behind. She heard one of the enemies inhale deeply and darted her eyes towards his tall back. The man had long bright blond hair that reached his shoulders. He coughed lightly and then came to an abrupt stop. Kurosaki stopped next to him and looked over his shoulder, his eyes stopping on Sasuke, "We're here."

Sakura blinked quietly as she stared ahead. She blinked a second time when she did not see anything in front of her. There were just more trees, more infinite bushes, more rocks and more muddy paths. She arched a curious brow and opened her mouth to say something but immediately forgot all about it. The pink-haired medic-nin just stood there with her mouth wide open, staring as the scenario in front of her slowly disappeared, revealing pretty much what seemed to be the enemy camp.

Sasuke snorted. Nothing in his features indicated the slightest element of surprise. A camouflage Jutsu was hardly something to be proud of, especially to him. His dark orbs stared at a huge gate which comprised two large wooden doors. One was shut, the other door was open and Sasuke could see two other Shinobi, both of them wearing the leaf headband on their foreheads. He could hear Sakura grit her teeth in sheer anger at that. His eyes then stopped on a grubby looking man which made his way through the Shinobi men, his chubby hands pushing them away.

Kurosaki bowed slightly and the other three copied him at once, "Yamamoto-sama," said the dark-skinned man in a very polite tone.

The short chubby man seemed to pay no mind to Kurosaki or the others for that matter. His eyes stopped for a mere second on Sakura but they went quickly towards Sasuke. He stared at the Uchiha as though Christmas had arrived earlier. "Uchiha," said Yamamoto in a very crude tone of voice, "Heh." He then nodded shortly, surprised that the dark-haired boy had accepted to come all this way on his own.

Sasuke merely stared at the man and said nothing in return. Yamamoto seemed to smirk at this and didn't seem to take it too personal. He simply turned his back on them and walked back inside, crossing the gates.

Sakura's stomach twisted uncomfortably as she stepped inside, suddenly her nostrils flared up immediately. The stench from the place was indescribable. She quickly took out a small handkerchief and sneezed into it. She held it there in a vain attempt to keep out the smell. She then noticed that there was a sewer, it ran down on one side of the road which itself was little more than hardened earth with some cobbles wedged into it. Sasuke was carefully picking his way round the horse shit in the road but Sakura could see someone ahead busily sweeping it up and shoving it into a barrow.

However, all of that was quickly forgotten when they turned the corner. Sakura couldn't believe it. This was not just an enemy camp; this could be described as a bloody village. There were civilians living in there amongst the enemy. What the hell was exactly going on? She scurried closer to Sasuke who seemed to be sharing the exactly same thoughts. He looked down at her, his eyes meeting hers. He inhaled deeply and for a moment she thought he was going to open his mouth and say something but instead he turned his face again, locking his eyes with their personal escort.

A child ran past her, holding two chickens over his shoulder. He was barefoot. 'Barefoot? On these streets' she thought and shook her head. They must be riddled with disease. She then focused on the path ahead. She noticed that the majority of the buildings were mainly made of stone but she could still see a few wooden shacks.

They finally came to a final stop. Sakura looked straight ahead, locking her eyes with what seemed to be the tallest building. It looked brand new; the walls had been painted recently. The chubby short man stopped and turned around to face them. Sakura fidgeted slightly as she felt Kurosaki get closer to her. "I'm sorry Uchiha but the girl cannot come inside."

Sasuke glanced sideways and a gelid glare that could have frozen the pits of hell was directed at Kurosaki who slowly moved his hand towards Sakura's left arm. Sakura opened her mouth in protest but Sasuke beat her to it, "Very well." The pink-haired girl mouth dropped open and her face fell in shock. Kurosaki wrapped his strong fingers around Sakura's fist only to end up getting a swift punch directed to his throat; everyone close to her heard the bones crack. She tilted her head to the side, glaring at every single man, including the bastard Uchiha.

"Sakura," said Sasuke with a monotonous tone. He started to walk ahead, passing past Yamamoto and his guards and stepped inside the building, closing his eyes slightly as he heard her call for his name.

Sakura gasped as she felt a sharp pain on her right arm. She looked down, her lips forming a small 'ow' as she stared at the three senbons. She blinked quietly as a sudden dizziness came over her body. The medic-nin stumbled backwards, digging her left foot strongly on the ground to stop her from falling. The last thing she saw before she lost unconsciousness was his ANBU vest.

Sasuke clenched his jaw as he climbed on the steps; he blinked once, his dark orbs now revealing bright red Sharingan. Yamamoto arrived to the stop of the stairs and started to walk straight ahead, following the thin straight corridor. Sasuke followed him, ignoring the wariness looks the guards were constantly giving him. He focused his gaze on the well ornamented door at the end of the corridor. Somehow, his blood pulsed strongly against his skin. There was an annoying itching crawling all over his skin as the door was slowly opened, revealing the bandaged man sitting behind a wooden desk.

* * *

Shikamaru inhaled deeply as they had stopped on the very same spot for the one hundredth time now. He crouched down and placed a quiet hand on the ground where a soft footprint was carved into the mud soil. Soujiro narrowed his eyes in utter displeasure, for the first time actually feeling somewhat frightened. The awful feeling that something was not right lingered in the air, greeting the leaf ANBU.

Makino's eyes flickered from Shikamaru's figure towards Shino, "This is ridiculous! I thought your bugs were with them right now!" she exclaimed, feeling a little too hot-headed. Her cheeks and nose were flushing, a common thing whenever she got angry or frustrated.

Shino snapped his head toward the blue-haired woman and regarded her for a minute or two before he dignified himself to offer her an answer, "My bugs are with them."

The female ANBU cocked a single brow, "Oh? Then why the hell are we running in circles?" She stomped her foot on the ground, making Shino unconsciously take a step back. He was never good in dealing with angered women.

Kenjiro and Soujiro traded amused looks as they stared at the scene ahead, their eyes glued on both Makino and Shino.

"This is the exact place," said Shino raising his head a little, allowing Makino and the others to see the rest of his face that was usually hidden underneath the collar of his jacket. He readjusted his sunglasses, enjoying watching every single emotion that crossed the blue-haired woman's features.

First, she blinked ever so subtly. Secondly, she regarded him skeptically and then thirdly, she opened her lips to speak, "What?" she asked as if she hadn't heard him correctly.

"Mhmmm." Shikamaru interrupted as his eyes followed the train of footprints, "This is odd." He said quietly, "The footprints stop at this exact place." He said as he walked toward the last visible footprint. He furrowed his brows and straightened up.

Shino didn't bother to reply as his ears recognized the sound of wind being slashed. He took two swift steps toward Makino and snaked an arm around her waist, causing her to gasp and open her mouth in surprise. Makino's eyes widened slightly as Shino jumped to a tree branch taking her along.

Six shuriken were now piercing the tree trunk. "I told you." Shino started smirking quietly, "This is the exact place."

Makino shivered slightly in his arms. She was not sure if it was from the unexpected attack or if it was because he was holding her… so tightly.

There were some movements on some of the bushes; both Kenjiro and Soujiro ignored it as they recognized Sai's chakra. Sai stepped in, walking toward the both men. He opened his mouth to say something but Shikamaru interrupted as realization dawned upon his features, "A concealment Jutsu."

Every single one of them straightened up at the sound of snicker. Soujiro jerked his head toward left, his eyes narrowed and he strained to hear more attentively. Kenjiro remained calm and glued his back against Soujiro's, glancing sideways, trying to spot anything that could give away the enemy.

Shino took a deep breath and relaxed his hold on the blue-haired woman. Makino took a step to the left as she felt his arm loosen up around her waist. "Where are they?" she whispered, feeling the rhythm of her heart increase. Shino did not respond. Instead, he looked around sending his bugs toward the source of unknown chakra. Unlike them, his bugs were sure to detect it anytime now.

* * *

Sakura suddenly found herself in an upright position. She was in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, trembling and didn't know why. All she knew is that she was sitting in something fragile, as if an improvised seat, or bed. She couldn't really tell because of the darkness around and of her blurred vision. The kunoichi knew one thing though; she was going to kill him.

The Uchiha bastard.

The pink-haired girl heard a long exasperated sigh not too far from where she was sitting and tried to focus her hearing. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she clearly indentified the signs of her condition. Blurred vision, soared muscles, bad hearing… she was on effect of powerful drugs. "Owh," she whispered quite displeased and clearly annoyed with her current situation.

She had a gigantic headache and she could not think clearly. She simply closed her eyes and decided to wait for the drug's effects to wear off. However, she froze completely when she heard the door of the cell creak open. She raised her groggily green eyes towards the sound, blinking as a blinding white light invaded the area.

"She's awake."

Sakura looked up, her gaze stopping on the tall figure standing by the door. She fidgeted slightly and forced her feet down on the ground, her legs still felt weak. The medic-nin groaned slightly, took her right hand to rub her temples as the man approached, allowing her to have a better look at him. It was the same blond-haired man that was with Kurosaki. He walked towards her in slow but long steps, carrying with him a small tray of food. Nothing in his expression showed anger about Kurosaki's death.

"I have brought you some food." The man spoke as he placed the food tray by her side not fearing any attack coming from her.

The pink-haired girl ignored the food tray and took a deep breath, "Where's Sasuke?" she asked. Her voice had a hint of demand present in it. The man looked down at her and shrugged his shoulders which only aggravated her further.

"The Uchiha is at the main building." He said simply as he took a few steps away from her, his dark eyes never leaving her.

Sakura nodded quietly. She darted her eyes away from the blond-haired man towards the cell door. The man raised his right brow as if guessing her thoughts and started to walk toward the door. Sakura opened her lips and quickly stood up, letting the tray of food fall onto the floor as she abruptly stepped forward only to collapse, the effect of the drugs now stronger than before.

"Damn it." She whispered quietly as she tried to force herself to stand up again, "Damn you Sasuke…" her hands started to shiver and her heart began to race abnormally as a deep worry finally took over her senses.

* * *

Sasuke felt as if he was drowning in a sea of blackness. No sound, none at all. The Uchiha couldn't even hear himself breathing. He couldn't see anything, not a thing. Sasuke's lips parted, he tried to speak, his lips moved slightly. But, no sound came out of his mouth. He could not even think, incapable of any coherent thoughts. He then pressed his lips firmly, his bloodied Sharingan burning invisible holes through the man in front of him, "Danzou." His voice came out too low and too forced. How the man in front of him managed to survive? That was the only question echoing inside Sasuke's mind.

"Sasuke." Danzou's voice reached the Uchiha's ears and it was like poison. It immediately acted upon him. Jaw clenched, Sasuke moved his hand to his Katana. He withdrew it slowly, his anger rising at an alarming rate as Danzou's lips etched into a cunning smirk. Then, with an unbelievable speed and before any of the guards could even blink, he was right behind Danzou, holding his Katana against the old man's throat.

Danzou laughed quietly, the laugher eventually died down as the cold metal of the Katana greeted his skin. "I just want to remind you…" Danzou started with a very calm and low tone of voice, "that a certain pink-haired medic-nin life rests on my hands."The old man's smirk widened as the Katana was slowly and reluctantly taken away from his neck. "Now… please take a seat. There is something that I want to discuss with you."

* * *

The wind moaned loudly and it roared against the windows as if it was trying to break through. The rain carried on falling down, warning the Konoha habitats to stay inside. Karin threw her head back and stared up at the sky. There were dark clouds everywhere. The sky occasionally flashed white as a lightening took over. Her breath lodged in her throat as her heart skipped a beat.

Damn him.

The wind beat at her with fury, sending her long red hair whipping across her face. Sighing deeply, she glanced at her home. If years ago, someone told her that she would share a house with two idiots, she would have laughed right in their faces.

The door of the house was suddenly yanked open to reveal a tired and annoyed Suigetsu. He darted his gaze towards Karin and scoffed, "You're such an idiot. You're going to get a cold." The red-haired girl moved slowly, turned half-around and glared intently at him. Yet, Suigetsu showed no signs of being scared or whatsoever. Instead, he smirked.

"You think this is funny?" Karin asked, walking toward him. She bumped against his shoulder hard as she walked past him toward the door. "He's in Kami only knows where and he might be in danger!" she exclaimed, her tone of voice was one of deep worry, "That stupid old woman won't allow us to leave the village…" she paused as she stopped by the door, her shoulders shrinking as she did so.

Suigetsu cocked an amused brow, "You're being silly." He said in a sing-song voice which made Karin's eye twitch in absolute anger. He then sighed, "Seriously, Karin." He started as he turned around and stepped inside the house, "Sasuke is a grown up. And he is one of the best. There's no need to waste our time in worrying about him."

Karin glared at his tall back, "Fuck this." She spat as she curved her hands into balls. She ran toward the corridor and made her way toward her room. Before Suigetsu could register what was happening, Karin reappeared in the living room, wearing a long gray raincoat. She pulled the hood up, hiding half of her features. She then looked up at Suigetsu, the furious look on her eyes dared him to contradict her, to stop her.

"Tche." He replied as the door of the house was closed with a loud bang. He then sat down back on the small sofa and picked up his book again. He didn't really care. Sasuke was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, thank you very much.

A few minutes later his eyes were still stuck on the same paragraph. His grip on the book intensified and then with a loud groan he stood up and threw his book onto the floor, "That bitch." He muttered darkly as he took Samehada from its corner and then he walked towards the door. He came to a sudden halt and looked over his shoulder, "Jugo! Come on we're going out!!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know I know! I finally update and this is such a short chappie! Gomenasai *Bows repeatedly* **

**Truth is, I finally felt motivated to write some which means my writer's block is finally going away! Or so I hope. Meh... I haven't written anything in ages, so I'm a little rusty. And I didn' really want to force myself to sit down and write something that could totally mess the story up. So my apologies once again. **

**About this chapter, well it was more like a transition chapter to be honest. There's not much of Sakura and Sasuke interaction but there is going to be plenty in the next one. _I pinky promise. _Although there is some hints of some other couplings. Hehehehhehe!!**

**I'm going to TRY to update more regulary, perhaps weekly. So as always, a big hug and a big thanks for reading and for the many wonderful reviews. **

**I honestly love you all and your kind, motivating words.**

**You people rock my world,**

**MatsuJun-chan.**


	15. Goodbye

Flavor of Life

* * *

**Goodbye **

* * *

_Just because everything is different doesn't mean anything has changed._

* * *

Shino fidgeted slightly, his eyes narrowed and his breathing became instantly erratic. He snapped his head toward the others, "Watch out! Behind you!" he yelled, startling everyone. Makino's eyes fell on her teammates and her heart came to a stop as blood was merciless splashed onto the floor. Soujiro's eyes widened as he looked down at his chest to look at the large blade stuck in it. He heard screaming, especially his name being called by the blue-haired woman but had no more time to react or do anything at all. All of his strengths immediately abandoned his body and he felt himself crash against the muddy floor.

Sai was the first one to react to such a brutal attack. With a swift movement, Sai took his scroll out and immediately two large eagles came to life. They flew high into the sky as Sai's hands reached for his holster. His fingers got hold of a couple of kunais. He jumped backwards as he sent the knives flying toward the eagles.

Infinite droplets of black paint started to rain down from the skies. The undetectable enemy was now pretty visible to everyone. There were three of them, two of which had leaf headbands on their foreheads. Shikamaru was the first to act. He quickly performed the shadow jutsu, catching one of them in it. The other two were too fast and jumped around, dodging the branches of Shikamaru's shadow jutsu.

Makino jumped down from the tree and ran towards Soujiro. Kenjiro quickly kneeled next to the bald man and gritted his teeth together as his eyes stopped on the large wound on Soujiro's chest. He was not going to make it.

"SOUJIRO!!" Makino shouted as she ran through the field. Her heart was beating strongly against her chest; she could feel her bloodstream boiling, a sick sensation licking her entire spine as she allowed herself to fall down next to Kenjiro. She shook her head softly as tears prickled her eyes. "Oh no… no… p-please…" she whispered quietly as she stretched a hand towards Soujiro's bloodied chest.

Sai quickly placed himself behind the leaf Shinobi which Shikamaru had successfully immobilized with his shadow jutsu. He clenched his jaw as Makino's loud sobs echoed in the air. The leaf Shinobi trembled slightly but Sai did not hesitate one second. His kunai went straight to the men's neck and finished him off. There was no time to make anyone captive. It didn't matter either. Even if the enemy was brought alive back to Konoha, he was sure that the Hokage would punish them with death.

Soujiro coughed, he opened his mouth and tried to suck the maximum air as possible. His eyes were wide with terror as his lungs rasped, screamed, longed for more and more air. Makino's hands were on his chest, her fingers soaked with his blood. She shivered as Soujiro coughed more violently, this time blood escaping from his lips. Kenjiro quickly got into his feet and glared at the two remaining Shinobi.

There was a deafening silence. The wind seemed to have stopped, the tree leaves along with it. The entire forest was frozen in time, simply staring at the occupants, just an audience watching, waiting to see how the events would unfold.

Kenjiro's eyes were darkened with anger; his entire body throbbed with the thirst of vengeance. He was the first to move, he ran through the clearing with an outstanding speed, his hands performing fast hand signs, too fast for anyone to see.

It was Shino who made the first move. With a simple seal, the bugs that were crawling in the tree trunk were sent flying toward her. One of the enemy snorted. With an acrobatic move, the masked Shinobi jumped backward. Pressing his hands together, he performed a couple of hand seals of his own. The ground shook with brute strength. Dirt, rocks and vegetation were completely destroyed, creating a profound crater on the soil.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks as a strong spiral of water was shot from the crater, toward the sky. The bugs fell dead onto the floor and the water was immediately extinguished, small droplets of water fell down, copying the rain.

Kenjiro gritted his teeth in annoyance. He jumped in mid-air, his brows furrowing in sheer concentration. He moved a hand upward, the tips of his fingers seemed to sparkle and then veins of lightening started to grow, surrounding his hand. "Lightening chain no Jutsu." He hissed, his lips cracking a distorted smile as the veins of lightening extended and broke free from his fingertips as if they were long chains. The vice-captain from team thirteen landed soundless on the ground, smirking. He waved his hand, manipulating the chains of lightening at his will.

Shikamaru jumped backward, his eyes were wide and his lips slightly open as his eyes mirrored the lightening chain. It was too dangerous to stay too close to it. Shino remained still in his place, watching as the enemy tried to move, dodge the chains but with no avail. They had nowhere to turn to.

Sai twisted his nose in disgust as the intense smell of burnt flesh took over the once nice pleasant forest scent.

* * *

Emerald eyes blinked too quietly. She sat on the floor, the food of tray stood by her side, untouched. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, listening to her relaxed heartbeat. Her sight had now adjusted to the darkness around her, she felt like an owl as she could spot the faintest shapes around her. A small old wooden chair to her left was leaning against the brick wall. A rotten piece of clothe lying on the floor, not too far from her. The pink-haired girl remained calm as she could while she waited for the drugs effect to wear off.

She moved slightly, straightening her back. She opened and closed her right fist; her dry lips formed what could be assembled to a smile as she felt it run through her. It flowed within her like a river, her chakra.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she could see his back turned on her, the leaf symbol on his green vest. Her heart beat started to race as anger prickled her skin, consumed her core. How could she be so foolish? There was no way that the idiotic Uchiha was going to change. She felt incredibly stupid as she gritted her teeth. She looked upward, her eyes staring at the ceiling as she felt tears of pure anger gather in her eyes.

Then all thoughts of him vanished as she heard footsteps approach her cell. She gazed intently at the cells bars, waiting in anticipation. The same blond-haired man returned, his eyes gazing at the untouched food.

"Not hungry?" he asked, knowing better as he kept his distance from her. Sakura didn't offer him a response, remaining sitting on the floor as she watched him, her eyes sparkling secretly like an eagle waiting to dive in to strike its prey.

The man sighed as he started to search something from his coat pockets, retrieving a senbon. Sakura's eyes widened as she wasn't expecting that. She needed to act fast.

The hair of the back of his neck rose as he felt something cold go past him. His eyes widened as the pink-haired girl in front of him disappeared into a cloud of smoke. A clone. He gasped as he felt something hit him right in the back of his head, causing darkness to take over his entire world.

Sakura took a deep breath as she leaned down, her hands searching in his pockets for the keys. She then looked over her shoulder; a look of a strange determination graced her features. She was pissed off. And everyone in this damn enemy camp was going to learn what happened when she got this angry.

She turned around, her fingers playing with the key ring as she walked away.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly. He smirked slightly and pressed the blade of his katana further into Danzou's skin, drawing a bit of blood. "The girl means nothing to me." His cold voice echoed in the room, his eyes narrowing as Danzou began to chuckle.

"Your voice does not match the intensity of those words." Danzou started, his wrinkled lips smirking, "You have been careless. What would your old brother say if he knew of this?" he asked, his question was filled to poison. His smirk widened as Sasuke's hold on the Katana weakened; his hand started to tremble slightly.

"Do not speak of him." Sasuke warned, his voice was deep and dangerously.

"Oh? Is Itachi still a touchy subject for you?" Danzou asked, injecting more poison into his carefully chosen words. Then as if sensing that the young boy was about to lose his cool, which would be of course dangerous to him, due to the current position, he added, "If I do not say something to my men, they will not hesitate to finish her. Keep the blade away, son."

Sasuke's red eyes stared at the men with a strange thirst. The wheel of his Sharingan spun and he had to muster all of his strengths not to use it. He kept the blade away and walked back to the other side of the desk, it felt like his legs weighted thousands of pounds with every step he took. His blood boiled and his heart thumped strongly against his chest, claiming for the old man's blood.

The old man moved his hand in a gesture, telling Sasuke to take the seat. When the young Uchiha complied, Danzou nodded and then coughed lightly to clear his voice.

"I lost the fight when we met last time." He said nodding as though acknowledging Sasuke's strength. "And it took me a while to find new capable and loyal men."

Sasuke said nothing, he remained still in his seat, and his hands sweating as he fought the urge to take his katana out again.

"Nevertheless, I have been busy these last years. I am no longer the weak old man you fought against, Uchiha. I have new attributes." He said, smirking. He uncovered the bandage around his head, revealing the strange eye.

Sasuke's eyes widened, his lips parted as he gazed at the old man in sheer disbelief. The veins pulsing outside his skin, led the Uchiha to believe that it had been once a Byakugan eye. But the core of it was different, it spun and it became a dark red color. "What have you done?" Sasuke asked, feeling highly disgusted as he looked at it, his stomach twisting uncomfortably.

"It spreads fear, doesn't it?" Danzou asked, "Unfortunately the Sharingan eye seems to cause me some problems." He spoke nodding and chuckled as Sasuke's lower lip quivered with anger, "Oh yes. It is his eye. You will find that Konoha is still as corrupted as it was the day I left." He paused and then smirked, "My men did a great job as they took the eye out from the corpse of your beloved teacher."

The Sharingan within the Byakugan's orb spun and Sasuke found himself close his eyes… but it was too late.

Danzou chuckled as the young man stood petrified in the chair. He opened the second drawer and retrieved a small medical bag. He took some of the tools out and raised from his seat, a sick smile adorning his features as he placed himself in front of the frozen boy, "Now now, this won't hurt as much as the pain your already experiencing."

He retrieved a scalpel from the bag and started to whistle a cheerful melody as he stuck it on the dark-haired right eye.

A scream, a painful scream filled the enemy camp, freezing both Shinobi and civilians alike.

* * *

Makino sobbed hard as she now leaned her wet features on his unmoving chest. She clutched tightly to him as Kenjiro attempted to pull her back. Shikamaru looked down at his feet, his chest tightening slightly at the pain that those two were experiencing. He wasn't close to them, not had known Soujiro that well, but he knew that as team mates, they must have been terribly close. He knew, he had lost his sensei some years ago and he couldn't even imagine the pain he would experience if Ino or Chouji were to die.

Sai looked around, unmoved by Makino's crying or Kenjiro's pathetic attempt to find comforting words. His dark eyes moved sharply side to side, exploring every bit of the forest, his nose now used to the burnt scent.

Shino shoved his hands deep into his pockets, "Got it. We're not too far away." He said at last.

"Maybe, she should stay behind." Shikamaru said quietly, "I don't think she's in conditions of carrying on."

Kenjiro glare pinned Shikamaru down. The dark-haired boy said nothing else. Kenjiro looked down at Makino and hugged her tightly.

"Makino… we have to keep going, okay?" he asked quietly, "Sakura needs us. There is nothing more that we can do for Soujiro. We have to keep moving."

They were after all ANBU. They were used to death. There was no time in dwelling in the past. They needed to conceal their emotions, they needed to clear their heads in order to keep going. That's what they had been trained for. Makino nodded feebly and finally let go of Soujiro. Tears still fell down her bloodied features, mixing themselves with Soujiro's blood. She nodded again and stood up with Kenjiro's help.

Her blue eyes were empty, her own body seemed to act on its own as she walked behind the boys. She felt like she wasn't there anymore, as if she was just a shell. Part of her was gone. She was not going to be able to hear to Soujiro's complaints anymore. She was going to miss the way the bald man would glare or roll his eyes. The way he ate his soup, making noise on purpose in order to annoy them and the way he would always find the time to insult the Uchiha.

* * *

"_Ehhhhhhhhhh?!" Ino started, her deep cerulean eyes looking back at Sakura filled with surprise, "ANBU?" she questioned, blinking quietly, trying to process what the pink-haired girl had just said, "Ano… but… are you sure?" she asked, looking as Sakura nodded. _

"_Yes, why not?" Sakura questioned back, cocking a brow, "Tsunade-shishou thinks I'm up to the task."_

_Ino opened her mouth to say something but said nothing as Sakura glared at her, "You think I don't have what it takes to be an ANBU captain." She said, stating what Ino wasn't able to say. "Well, it doesn't matter. I want to do this. I know I can do this and that is all that matters to me."_

Sakura groaned as she blocked one of the shinobi's kick. She punched him, her hand breaking his nose, she punched him again, doubling the force she had used making the man fall on his back.

"_Ne, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, staring deeply at her as he momentarily forgot about his ramen._

_The pink-haired girl looked up at him, "Uhmm?" she said picking up her glass of water._

"Is it true?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper as his features frowned deeply.

_Sakura smiled, "Yes, it's true." She said quietly, "I'm sorry Naruto." She added, now looking back at her ramen bowl, "I know you were hoping that we would all be together again. Sai, You, Sasuke and I. But that is not happening. We need to stop behaving like children and face the truth." She sighed. _

"_But ANBU? Why can't you stay in the hospital?" he queired now worried._

_Sakura glared at him, "Because…" she said as she stood up, placing some coins in the table, "Because…" she swallowed dry, "I'm not needed there anymore."_

The pink-haired girl didn't even blink as she barely dodged a kunai knife sent her way. It cut slightly into her right cheek but that didn't stop her from running at the attacker with her fist closed. Chakra ran powerfully deep inside her. The attacker avoided her fist but wasn't fast enough, her eyes widening in horror as Sakura's other hand, raised a kunai. Infinite droplets of blood clouded both women's vision.

Sakura jumped over the woman's body, glaring at the small armed group that ran toward her. She took her thumb into her mouth, bit into it, drawing blood. She furrowed her brows as she performed the hand seals and slammed her hand onto the ground.

"_I believe in you, Sakura." The blond-haired woman spoke confidently. Tsunade smiled and then she sighed as she poured some more sake into her cup, ignoring Sakura's condemning look, "Embrace this as a second chance. I know that you have Naruto but he has his own affairs now." She said referring to Hinata, "This is another chance at making new strong bonds." _

"Yosssssshhhhhh!" Sakura muttered under her breath as a giant grey slug materialized in front of her. The slug stared at the opponents and spat a sticky white liquid at them. The enemy abruptly stopped their chakra and muscles frozen. Sakura took a deep breath as she walked over them, their blood greeting her kunai.

She took a few breaths to calm herself down, she watched the civilians run toward some of the buildings, probably to take shelter. She then snapped her head to the side, locking her eyes with the tall main building. She tightened her hold on the kunai knife and started to walk toward it as her summon took care of whoever tried to approach her.

"_You would have been proud of me, Kakashi-sensei." She said as she stared at his grave, holding onto her ANBU mask, "I vow it. I vow that I no longer will be the weakest member of team seven." She said, her words ringing across the cemetery. _

She took a deep breath as she walked inside the building. Stopping near the stair case, she reached for her backpack. Her fingertips stopped the search as they seemed to recognize the material it was made off. She took her ANBU mask and put it on, her brows furrowing in deep worry as screams filled the building.

* * *

Shino's sunglasses mirrored the image of the giant slug being split into tiny other slugs, attacking an immobilizing the Shinobi enemy by inflicting them with a special paralyze.

"It looks like Sakura has pretty much everything controlled around here." Shikamaru added as he took a look around. He felt Shino stop by his side, "Can you sense them anywhere?" he asked and Shino shook his head.

"My bugs are on it." He replied shortly.

Sai said nothing as he stopped next to them. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes stopping on Kenjiro and Makino.

Kenjiro was supporting Makino, one hand wrapped around her thin waist as another hand held her arm over his shoulder. The blue-haired girl looked ahead, a ghostly expression on her once jovial features.

"Sakura-chan." Makino whispered softly.

Kenjiro clenched his jaw together. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. Sai stared emotionless at the enemy base, taking in every aspect of it. Shino was the first to take a step forward.

"Found her." He said simply.

* * *

Step. Pause. Step, step.

She stared at the ornamented door; her heart skipped a beat as another scream came from behind that door. Her soul seemed to abandon her body as she realized it was him. He was screaming.

Forcing herself to take another step forward, Sakura placed her hand on the door's handle and forced it open, breaking it. The door slid open, her green eyes widening in horror as she stared at all the blood.

"Oh welcome." Danzou started, not the slightest surprised to see her there "I might need your assistance here, I think he's going to bleed to his death."

Sakura couldn't move as her orbs seemed to take a long photograph at the shocking image in front of her. Danzou cocked an eyebrow and chuckled lightly, "Are you going to just stand there?"

The pink-haired girl surprised him as she raised her kunai and placed herself in a fighting stance, "Stand the hell away from him." She muttered darkly.

Sure, right now, she hated him with all her heart. He was an asshole and he had it coming by rejecting her company. By, taking it all on himself, like he used to do when they were mere genins. He always though so full of himself but that didn't meant she was about to let him die.

No. Not on her watch.

Danzou stared at the ANBU mask, annoyance crawled over his skin as the Hokage's apprentice avoided his eyes from the very beginning. He stepped away slightly, placing the surgery tools on a respective container. He then walked away from a shivering Sasuke, he was entering in shock.

Sakura stepped further into the room, behaving like a lioness, testing her surroundings, moving slowly, keeping her gaze on her target before pouncing. The old man smirked at this, he couldn't believe how much the young crying and useless girl had changed.

Used to the stench of blood, she didn't even bother to gaze at Sasuke. She made the first move, she ran at him, jumping in mid air, rotating the kunai in her hand before she slashed at him. She didn't look the least impressed when the old man evaporated in smoke and a log appeared instead. A replacement Jutsu.

She quickly turned around, her eyes widening at his uncovered and disfigured arm. Sakura gasped, turning abruptly to the left but not being fast enough as his other arm came at her, piercing her left side. She groaned but smirked as she held his hand, not allowing him to retrieve it. She forced her chakra and broke his wrist… or at least she thought she did.

"Fuck." She cursed out loud as she had been placed under an illusion.

Danzou chuckled, revealing his presence now behind her. Sakura's eyes widened as she was shoved against the wall, a large crack was opened on her mask due to his brute strength. Sakura gritted her teeth together but managed to kick him backward. She didn't lose any time as she pounced on him. An animalistic growl escaped from her lips as she punched the man over and over again.

The old man's were wide with actual fear as she showed no signs of slowing down. He could feel his face bleed and bleed, he could no longer see anything anymore, his Sharingan spun and spun as she seemed to look at him straight in the eye and yet it seemed like it had no effect on her. Maybe it wasn't working anymore.

Sakura yelled as she now dug her nails into his flesh, her stomach fluttered with butterflies as she heard and felt her nails snap on his skin.

Then when it seemed like an eternity she heard his voice.

"Sakura?" it sounded so terribly broken, "I- I can't see," he paused as to gather strengths to carry on, "Are you… are you alright?"

And then she felt like crying.

She finally stood up, abandoning Danzou's body. She forced herself to walk toward Sasuke when suddenly a blur of red ran past her. "SASUKE!"

Sakura smiled sadly as the red-haired girl fell on her knees and pulled him to a tight hug. She turned around, her emerald eyes staring at both Suigetsu and Juugo before she walked out of the door.

* * *

**I know. I know. I haven't written a single thing for days, weeks, months. Too busy with work. I hate my job by the way. *Nods* Anyway, this chapter was a bit rushed, didn't have the time to over look the grammar. And I'm too damn rusty. Seriously, there are parts that i re-wrote like one hundreth times. Anyway, share your thoughts? Good or bad? Please let me know.**


	16. Her lips

**Flavor of Life**

_Her lips.

* * *

_

Lips that taste of tears, they say,  
Are the best for kissing.

* * *

It hurt.

It hurt so damn much. Her heart throbbed; it shrieked with a voice of its own, its loud thumping threatened to make a hole through her chest. She walked down the corridor, her right hand clutched into a fist as she felt Suigetsu and Juugo eyes set on her back. She felt her throat dry up, each breath she took in was like poison to her lungs. Her emerald eyes were set on the staircase as she quickened her pace.

The pink-haired girl stopped at the edge of the stairs, her gaze spotting the others. Sakura pressed her thin lips together, her brows furrowing together. "Where's Soujiro?" she asked, her voice ringing in the cold air, forcing all kind of different reactions from each one of them.

Sakura nodded quietly, her nostrils flared up as she inhaled deeply. She brought a hand up to her mask and pulled it up, her now visible features showed no signs of any emotion. Yet, they could read it deep in her green eyes. They were like deep pools of despair. Those were the eyes of someone broken beyond repair.

The blue-haired kunoichi opened her lips and a loud and powerful voice interrupted the ice cold silence around them, "Where is Sasuke?" She asked, her question an element of surprise.

A scream cut in the air like a sharp knife before Sakura could find the strengths in her to answer. The medic-nin turned her head, she looked over her shoulder, watching Suigetsu and Juugo run into the room, disappearing from her sight. _Why should I care_? She asked herself, swallowing dry. Her stomach revolved violently in response. _He's your team mate, either you want it or not._ Came the reply from within her.

Would she really walk out on him? What would everyone say? What would Naruto say? Sakura shook her head. Naruto would be disappointed in her. Damn it.

She glanced down at the others. Shikamaru looked intently at her, his dark eyes gazed at her knowingly. Sai closed his eyes and smiled. Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at his curving lips.

"What are you waiting for, ugly?" His question seemed to bring Sakura back to reality. She blinked and nodded quietly.

"Alright." She replied, smiling weakly. "I guess I'll be right back." She whispered as she turned her back on them. At first she walked, then she increased her trek and before she knew it, she was running toward the room.

She came to an abrupt stop, her feet skidding in the wooden floor as she stopped by the door. She stared at the three of them. Karin was crying. Her eyes were wide with terror. The poor red-haired woman was shaking fiercely, no doubt entering in shock of noticing Sasuke's wounds. Suddenly, the sound of Samehade falling onto the floor brought everyone in the room back to the problem in hands. Juugo was the first to notice the pink-haired girl.

"Sakura-san." He spoke her name in a strong polite voice, "Please." He said quietly, his eyes wavering slightly.

And for the first time Sakura sympathized with those people. "Step back." She said demandingly. She looked at Suigetsu, pinning him still with her determinate gaze, "I will need water."

Well, water was not a problem to him. He nodded immediately, for the first time not able to find anything witty to reply. She then looked at Karin, "Karin." Sakura said, finding it rather easy to speak the other girl's name, "I will need your help with this."

Karin nodded heartily, "He's unconscious… he… he lost too much blood." The poor girl sounded frightened. "My healing abilities are not enough to do this all by myself."

Sakura smiled nervously, "We'll do this together." She said, bringing her sleeves back to her elbows. She walked toward the other female and kneeled in front of Sasuke. Her eyes looked at the deep holes in his eyes. Any other person would shiver; feel sick to the stomach but not her.

The two girls worked in silent, sometimes Sakura would instruct Karin on what to do. Sakura was relieved to find that the central nerves of his eyes were still intact, which would make the process of attaching his eyes back all the more easy.

For what seemed to be hours, the only thing that the habitants of the room could hear was Sakura's green chakra noise, until he finally spoke.

"Sakura?" his voice was barely a whisper; he shook slightly as the sensation of her green chakra tickled his skin.

Everyone froze as they heard his voice, "Hmm?" Sakura finally said, her hands shivering slightly as she tried her hardest to keep her chakra steady, "Do not open your eyes." She ordered quietly.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly said, standing very still. He could feel others in the room but he didn't seem to care.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, "Asshole." She muttered under her breath. She felt relieved and guilty at the same time. She was about to abandon him. She was suddenly very scary of herself. What kind of person was she?

Sasuke's lips moved ever so slightly, despite his almost smile; it was clear in his features that he was still experiencing pain.

"He caught me off guard," the dark-haired male started, feeling the need to explain himself. He opened his mouth to continue but Sakura cut him in.

"What is that?" she asked, her voice almost trapped in her throat. She forced herself further, "Is Sasuke the Almighty confessing his faults?" she added, trying to sound as casual as she could.

"Are you crying?" Sasuke asked quietly, feeling his entire body suddenly colder than before.

Suigetsu snorted as his eyes met Karin's. It became obvious to the three members of the hawk team that they did not quite belong in the room. In that scene. With the two of them. Karin looked away from Suigetsu. However, he didn't miss the extremely hurt expression on her features.

Sakura shook her head, tears glimmering across her face, "Of course not, idiot." She whispered, not trusting her voice to speak any louder.

"Liar."

An electrifying feeling was shot down Sakura's spine as she felt a very cold hand caress her right cheek. Her chakra faltered slightly when her eyes met his dark ones. "C-close your eyes idiot!" she exclaimed worriedly.

Sasuke suddenly forced her close to him, his hand shaking slightly. Their faces mere inches away. Sasuke smiled sadly, "I promised him." He said quietly. "That I would not make you cry ever again…"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, "Well, you broke your promise." She said quietly, a quiet sob escaped her mouth as she leaned her forehead against his.

"Hmm, guess I did." He said quietly, finally closing his eyes again, it hurt too much to keep them open. He pressed himself closer to her, the chair creaking slightly at the shift of his weight.

"Man. This is awkward." Suigetsu spoke, crouching down to pick his sword. Juugo was already gone, nowhere to be found.

Karin suddenly stood up and hugged herself as she started to walk away. Suigetsu followed her, rolling his eyes in annoyance as her back started to shake.

Both Sakura and Sasuke didn't seem to notice them at all. Sakura's eyes were fixed on Sasuke's handsome bloodied face, her heart racing abnormally.

And then his lips crashed against hers. His lips were like a hungry fire against hers. She stood very still at first, the breath knocked away from her as her brain was processing what was happening. He licked her lower lip gently, sending infinite of butterflies down her stomach.

Sakura finally moved her lips against his, clenching one gloved hand around his green vest. She closed her eyes missing the moment when he opened his.

A mix between a sob and a moan escaped her lips as his tongue ventured inside her mouth.

Then in an instant, the kiss was over and all was left, were two people alone in the room, taking deep breaths.

* * *

He rushed through the hallway, scaring a few nurses as his long cape billowed after him, his sandals echoing as the entire hospital seemed to fall in a long silence. He came to a stop, his bright blue orbs staring up at the number of the door. His hand was quick on the handle, the door opening to reveal a seated dark-haired man.

"You son of a bitch."

Sasuke lazily cocked his head to the side to stare at Naruto, "That is the best insult you can come up with?" he dully asked. He raised a brow, "I have been threatened and insulted already." His lips seemed to crack a small smile, "Your wife had better and more colorful words to yell at me."

Naruto didn't seem the least entertained with Sasuke's words, "You could have died." He said closing the door with his foot.

The Uchiha snorted quietly, "We both know that's not why you're here, Naruto."

The blond-haired ninja didn't look surprised. Sasuke always had a knack to know what was inside his mind. He shook his head lightly, "She could have gotten hurt."

"She's a big girl." Sasuke replied, this time gazing into Naruto's eyes. His gaze told the blond that it would be for the best to drop the subject right there.

Naruto nodded and then relaxed slightly as his eyes left Sasuke's. He stared around the room, actually surprised to see some flowers and a few wishing well cards. "I see you're getting popular again." He said with a half chuckle.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I can't take it anymore. The nurses are pampering me with all kind of cares as if I'm made of glass."

Naruto smirked, "Anyway," he walked toward one of the wishing well cards and read it, not giving a care in the world for his friends privacy, "I bet you heard of the good news."

"Hmm?" The Uchiha questioned, not really interested but not completely indifferent. It had been two days since they had returned to Konoha, two days since they had kissed like that and it had been two days exactly since he had no news at all from her. He had tried to question the nurses about her but no one seemed to know anything at all about the pink-haired girl. He looked at Naruto's moving mouth. He wasn't about to stoop so low and ask the blond-haired man either.

"So yeah, maybe you should rethink your options." He said with a grin, "Team eight is currently without a sensei and I think it would be good for you, you know."

Sasuke blinked, "What? What the hell are you on about?" he asked, sitting more straightly.

Naruto sighed, "Oh come on." He said quietly, "What did you think would happen after all that? You were dismissed and this time not even my word could appease the old hag."

* * *

Sakura was awakened by her alarm clock. As soon as she moved to turn off the buzzer, her body was racked with pain. She awakened, and was filled with a sense of terror. She took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax. Even though she had healed most of her injuries, her muscles still fell incredibly sore. Fragmented memories of that day came back to her, and with them came a deep sense of anger, disappointment and guilt. With conscious effort, she pushed the emotions out of her mind, knowing that if she started crying in bed, she would never make it through the day. She couldn't spend yet another day in bed. One, she needed to get up and get herself together. Two, she knew that a certain blond-haired woman would punch her way into the apartment and drag her out.

Groaning, she sat up and then padded slowly to the bathroom, and was shocked to see her face in the mirror. Her double-lidded eyelids were purple with bruising, and her once-thin upper lip was swollen. She turned the shower on to its hottest setting and began stripping in front of the mirror, stopping to inspect the damage to her body. There was a bruise on her right forearm and another on her left leg. Her body ached all over. She stepped into the tub.

When the hot water hit her, she finally allowed herself to cry. Deep, choking sobs shook her body, and tears hotter than the shower's stream tumbled down her face. She lost track of time in the shower as she allowed the misery to flow freely from her.

Years ago, she would have been happy, thrilled to have finally kissed the man of her life. But now… the kiss had felt bittersweet. It was unexpected, it caught her off guard, those buried feelings… brutally brought back to the surface and now… now she didn't have the slightest idea how to deal with them. A loud sob escaped from her as she thought back to that day, she had been about to abandon him, to leave him like that. She's a monster… no better or different from him.

Leaving the shower, she wrapped a towel around her slender body and walked back to her room. She had to go see the hokage and deliver her late report. She also needed to go see her team; she couldn't let them deal with Soujiro's death all by themselves. The bald man's body was recovered by another ANBU team and his funeral would take place tomorrow.

Sighing, she dressed up quietly, taking her time as her mind drifted away. Her body shivered as the kiss scene haunted her, his lips so strongly against hers almost sucking her soul and heart. Shaking her head, Sakura supported herself against the wall as she tried to pull herself together.

"Forehead!"

The voice of her best-friend caught her off guard. Sakura quickly wiped the tears away and straightened up, trying to make it appear that nothing was wrong.

Ino blinked as she stopped by the room's door, her blue eyes staring at the mess in front of her. "Oh Sakura."

Her tone of voice brought Sakura down to her knees. She extended her arms at Ino, looking like a child that needed the comfort of her mother's hug, "Ino… I don't… know w-what t-to do."

* * *

He walked with the confidence that normally was used to describe a proud Uchiha. He opened the door of the office without knocking, not being bothered by Tsunade's scowl as she returned his gaze. Her lips were pressed together in a hard line, her brows furrowed as she contemplated him. He had dark rings around his eyes which corroborated Sakura's report. She never thought that the dark-haired man would be so stupid to land himself in that predicament…

"I take it you know why you are here, Uchiha." She spoke quietly, her eyes holding his in a powerful gaze. The flicker of annoyance quickly appeared in her features when the man didn't bother to reply but simply nod. She glared harder, her right hand closing into a fist. "I thought you were finally fitting in." she started, fighting to keep her voice even, "I thought… I could finally take my eyes away from you… I gave you a rare opportunity Uchiha. I allowed you to return to this village, to your home because I thought you wanted to redeem yourself." The blond-haired woman paused as she spotted a strange emotion go through the Uchiha's emotions.

"I have been redeeming myself." He said quietly frowning. "The mission… it was never my intention to let that happen." He carried on, "I… I made a wrong move, it doesn't mean-" his speech was cut off by Tsunade's hand.

"Yes. Another wrong move." She corrected him, staring at him with a stern look. "You have two choices Uchiha. I'm sure Naruto has enlightened you about them by now." She said sighing. "You either accept to retire as a Shinobi or accept to train a genin team."

There was a long silence between the two of them. Dark eyes met honey ones. Sasuke nodded shortly, "I see." He said quietly. He had… he had what? Hoped that Sakura had interfered by now? She was nowhere to be seen, she probably regretted saving him in the first place… but then why had she kissed him back? She had kissed him back, he was sure of it.

"I will retire then." He said simply. He didn't have it in him to train a genin team. The last thing he wanted was to baby sit some bratty kids. He turned around and prepared himself to leave.

"Going anywhere, Uchiha?" Natsu asked. A grin made its way to the young boy's face as he stared at the bewildered dark-haired man.

"Uhm. Retire?" Kenjiro asked, cocking an entertained brow, "Are you really thinking of leaving us? How heartbreaking."

Tsunade leaned her back to the back of her cushioned seat; an amused look crossed her features as she simply stared at the scene in front of her.

"Tche." A blue-haired woman made her way through the room and stopped in front of Sasuke. "I can hear Soujiro curse your name Uchiha." She said simply, her eyes shining with a renewed sparkle, "I think I can also hear him say… coward."

Sasuke clenched his jaw as he stared at the three of them. What was this? Who did these people think they are?

"Oh yeah. I'm sure he hasn't been told yet." Natsu chimed in as he scratched the back of his head. "Once you're in the team, there's no way out."

Sasuke stared at the orange-haired boy, his heart skipping a beat as he found himself staring at a younger Naruto, the same determinate look in his eyes. He looked down and then he smiled, "Hn. I guess so." Sasuke looked over his shoulder to stare at a smiling Tsunade.

"You heard the boy, Uchiha. Now get the hell out of my office before I change my mind." She added, erasing the smile off her face.

* * *

A/N: It's been many months since I have written again. I was under a huge writer block and it took me ages to get out of it. Today I woke up and sat down and began to write. I think I'm going to take advantage of this new development and will try to read the whole story and do a little fixing here and there. I apologize for the grammar, i've written this in microsoft word and used spell check but still. x3. I hope that at least some of you still remember the story and will like this chapter. It's not my best but I promise better chapters to come!


	17. Closure

Flavor of Life

* * *

The black dress was still there; all tidied up in her closet.

It was there in the farthest corner, alienated from all her regular clothing. It was almost as if the other clothing pieces knew what the dress stood for. What it meant for Sakura whenever she used it; sorrow, resentment and emptiness.

She remembered all too well the last time she had reached for the awful dress. It had been days after the war, when they counted and buried the dead. It had also been the day Kakashi-sensei died back at the hospital.

She was sitting by his side, hoping that somehow the last infusion of chakra would bring him back from the deep coma. She was also telling him about the funeral rites and how heartbroken they had been to both shinobi and civillians alike. She could have almost sworn to herself that she saw his eyes crease slightly in that funny way they did when he smiled at her and Naruto.

Later that day, she had been dragged out to receive the worst news ever. Kakashi-sensei had died. She didn't even had enough time to take the god damned dress off.

Sakura was startled by the sound of the village's bells in the distance. It was signalling the end of Soujiro's funeral. She looked around and spotted Soujiro's older sister kneeling by his tomb. She was crying as she placed the flowers down. Her heart squeezed tightly when she saw Makino approach the woman. She knew how much Soujiro had meant to the blue-haired woman.

"Are you alright?"

His voice made her snap her head towards him, "Sasuke."

She was surprised to see him there. She thought that after her report… Tsunade-shishou would ban him from her team. Maybe, he was just trying to be considerate of everyone's feelings? She was about to snort when he started again:

"I was hoping to… find you under different circumstances." Sasuke told her as he ran a bandaged hand through his hair.

"Well as you can see I'm not in the mood to hear to whatever you have to say. So if you'll excuse me-"

"Sakura. Please don't walk away."

She shook slightly as she stopped, "It was a mistake." She started quickly, "That day all of our emotions were in turmoil and it was a big mistake."

"I don't think it was a mistake." He told her, dark eyes meeting green, "Even if it was a mistake. It is one I'd gladly commit one after the other."

Shock spread through her once calm and collected features. Pink lips parted slightly as she tried to make sense of what was going on.

"Is this a joke?" She asked bringing her defences up. For the first time since Sasuke had returned to the village, she was witnessing this seriousness façade of his.

"No more joking around Sakura." He told her quietly. He took a step towards her making her clumsily walk backwards.

She didn't know what to make of this.

Years ago, she would have leaped right into his arms. She would confess her undying love and play a silly romantic play in her head. But she was not that girl anymore. She realised that there were things in life more important than her foolish motions of love.

She furrowed her brows as she faced him. A part of her wanted to forget the past; wanted to be able to smile and tell him how she still felt something for him even after all these years – even after he tried to kill her.

But she couldn't forget the past. Not when she had Kakashi's tomb to remind her of the cruel truth. Sasuke wasn't there. He wasn't there when Konoha was destroyed by Pein. He wasn't there when Kakashi was hurt.

He appeared out of nowhere and helped them in the end. Of course she was grateful that he came to help but she still couldn't forget how vengeance was the most important factor to him.

"I can't. Sasuke… I just can't."

She slowly turned back around and started making her way out.

Sasuke watched her leave, his gaze glued on her petit form. His hands shook slightly as things didn't work as planned. He no longer knew what to do to let the pink-haired girl know that his intentions were genuine.

* * *

Sakura smiled at the tomb.

Months before the war, Sakura's relationship with Kakashi had matured to a relationship in which both were able to confide with each other. The day her sensei had told her about Obito and Rin's story was the day that made her feel that she was precious to the silver-haired man in a way more esteemed than just a simple pupil.

They were friends.

Her eyes stopped on the imprinted name into the stone, "I'm back."

Her fingers ran slowly through each character, "Soujiro… he didn't make it," she started quietly, trying her hardest to keep herself from breaking down again, "I miss you so much… I know you'd say that he had honourable death as a shinobi but… but this… this guilt won't go away."

Looking up, Sakura faced a bright blue sky.

"It seems somewhat mocking doesn't it? It's such a beautiful day… completely unaware of how many people are hurting out there."

Sakura jumped startled at the sound of the familiar voice, "Kurenai…" her gaze trailed off to the small toddler by the dark-haired woman's side, "D-did you come-" she stopped midway as she realised that Kurenai had probably come to visit Asuma's tomb.

Kurenai smiled, "You know what Kakashi would say if he knew that you'd waste all your free-time visiting him here?"

She smiled in response, "He'd say… Mah Sakura-channnnn don't you have anything better to do?" she copied Kakashi's manner making Kurenai bend over with laughter.

"You know…" Kurenai started as she ceased her laughter, "Kakashi would be very proud of you. But… it'd sadden him a great deal if he suspected you'd hang around here every day. He wouldn't want you to become like him."

Sakura nodded slowly, "I know. Good thing he's not around to see me, then." She responded rudely and then turned back around to look back at Kakashi's tomb, "He has no one else." She added quietly.

"Hmmm. I wonder if that's true." Kurenai said as she looked down at her daughter, "Those two come here together."

Sakura's body stiffened at the revelation. She knew Naruto came occasionally to visit but she never even considered that _Sasuke _of all people would ever set foot in the graveyard. She said nothing, hoping that the older woman would take a hint. She wanted to be left alone.

"Kurenai."

"Ah, Uchiha. Well… I'll be on my way." Kurenai gave him an encouragement smile and began walking away, the little toddler followed shortly behind.

Sakura could feel him standing right behind her. She swallowed dry as she stared hard at the tomb.

"Sakura-"

"Go away."

"No."

She turned around; her green eyes sparkled with fury. "I said… go away!"

He shook his head and walked forward. He watched as her the back of her legs met Kakashi's tomb.

"No."

His response made her angrier. She shook in sheer anger, her hands closed into fists.

"No?" She mimicked angrily as he stopped right in front of her, "I won't tell you again."

"No."

She growled and she moved her arm, surprising him as she hit him in the stomach. He winced and coughed slightly but he didn't move from his place. He looked at her; his dark sad eyes met her furious ones.

"No." he repeated as he suddenly pulled her to him, he ignored the way she trashed around trying to get rid of his iron grip. "Don't push me away." He asked as he held her tightly. He closed his eyes as she stopped moving. "Don't… please."

Her lower lip trembled as she felt his body shake against hers. She slowly wrapped her arms around his torso, "I hate you." She whispered, her lips curving up slightly as she knew he was positively smirking.

"That's too bad." He started, making her look at him. He watched as her lips parted and how invitingly they looked, "This time I can proper look at you, Sakura."

Breath was knocked away from her as his lips came crashing down on hers, claiming them. She kissed him back almost immediately, her right hand clenching on his ANBU vest.

Wait a minute. ANBU vest? She had just met him on Soujiro's funeral and he had been wearing a black suit. He interrupted the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, "We've been summoned by the Hokage."

Sakura groaned loudly, "Great. That's just… great."

Sasuke smirked.

She glared.

His smirk widened and her glare faltered slightly.

"Did she say what It was about?" she asked as both walked through the cemetery leaving behind the white stone of Hatake Kakashi.

"I think she said something of the sorts. 'Tcche Uchiha. Bring me Sakura at once!'" He moved an arm to her waist pulling her closer to him.

She snorted as she looked up at him, "She doesn't sound like that."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"You should really stop hanging around Naruto. He's married now, you know?"

"Hn."

"Don't Hn me."

"Would you like to marry me then?"

"Baaaaaaaaaaaka."

"Hn."

She smiled and looked over her shoulder to look at the stone in the distance.

* * *

She didn't expect to see him awake. Not when everyone else said that he was in such a critical condition.

"Sakura."

The tone of his voice was hoarse and he seemed to have a quite hard time in breathing. She shook her head and told him not to speak but he promptly ignored her.

"Sakura… it's over now. We won… didn't we?" he asked again, wanting to be reassured that the war was over, that he had fulfilled his role. But she wouldn't have any of it. There was more to his role! He shouldn't just give up like that.

"Yes… we won sensei. Sasuke is back too." She told him and watched as his eyes widened in surprise.

"He is? T-that's… that's good. I wish… I could see you three now. All together."

Tears fell freely down her face, "I can… I can bring them here tomorrow… I promise."

He nodded and smiled, "Don't cry. Sakura… I had a long life…"

"Don't say that!" she retorted furiously, "It should be longer! Team seven just got back together…you should be here to witness it." She spoke quietly as she stared at her hands. She hated the fact that Sasuke was back.

He chuckled despite the awful pain he was in, "Maah, Sasuke is back. You should give him a chance… to redeem himself."

Sakura looked up in surprise as he had practically read her thoughts. Then again, she was never good at hiding her emotions, "We should give him that chance together sensei."

"Ahh… it's a promise then." He added quietly, closing his eyes.

"A promise." She said just as quietly as she watched the man fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: I know. I must be the most hated author in the entire world. But believe it or not. I couldn't log in into this account for a long time. I think some virus blocked the email associated with it because I no longer have access to it. I was able to log into the account weeks ago when I tried the login with facebook option and I was thrilled to know that I had access to the fanfiction once more.

Anyway I wanted to finish this story. I had a different outcome & plot planned but all that died away with my old laptop. So I decided I'd write at least a closure. I might come back to re-write the entire thing when I find a beta because let's be honest, my grammar sucks. LOL.

I want to thank all those that reviewed, favourite or followed. I love you all to bits.

I'm thinking of writing a time travel story. What do you guys think? Any ideas for the pairing?


End file.
